


Jar of Hearts

by Kahjira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, HP: EWE, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahjira/pseuds/Kahjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Harry Potters Leid angezogen entwickelt Draco Malfoy einen Plan, um selbst davon zu profitieren. Doch was ist, wenn seine eigenen Gefühle ihn belügen? Wie weit kann er gehen? Und bricht er wieder Harrys Herz oder kann ein schon gebrochenes Herz nicht mehr brechen?  HPDM Post DH - EWE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog Ten years from now

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Idee spukt mir schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herum, weshalb ich mich jetzt dazu entschieden habe, dem Ganzen einen Versuch zu geben! Mein Kopf weiß schon genau, was uns erwartet - lasst uns schauen, was meine Finger auf der Tastatur daraus machen!
> 
> Natürlich gehört mir hier gar nichts, denn alle Charactere und Welt sind nur von wundervollen JKR ausgeliehen! Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld hiermit sondern gebe nur meinem Hirn ein Ventil für komische Ideen ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß!

**Gelobt seien die Herzen, die sich biegen, denn sie können nicht brechen…**

**_Prolog Ten years from now_ **

_Love is like a violin._   
_The music may stop now and then,_   
_but the strings remain forever._

Der Jubel war überwältigend, als Harry durch die große Flügeltür trat, die zum Festraum des Ministeriums führte. Rechts und links standen unzählige Leute, die mit ihm den Sieg über Voldemort feiern wollten. Sie bildeten eine Art Korridor, durch den er ging und riefen ihm ihre Glückwünsche zu.

Bekannte Gesichter von Freunden und Bekannten, aber auch Menschen, die Harry in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte, tauchten vor ihm auf. Sie alle klatschten und schenkten ihm ihre Freude. Sogar Amos Diggory war unter ihnen und obwohl er älter wirkte, schien er erleichtert zu sein, dass die Mörder seines siebzehnjährigen Sohnes endlich ihre Strafe erhalten hatten.

Lord Voldemort war gefallen, unter der Hand eines jungen Mannes, den er immer unterschätzt hatte und nun schien es, als habe die Sonne England wieder und ein endloser Winter sei endlich vorbei.

Harry lächelte, als er an Molly und Arthur Weasley vorbei ging, die Hand in Hand in der Menge standen und ihm voller Stolz zu lächelten. Sie hatten schlimme Verluste erlitten in diesem Krieg, doch die Erleichterung, dass alles vorbei war, wog schwerer, als der Verlust ihres geliebten Sohnes Fred. 

Während der Gryffindor so durch die Halle ging sah er weitere Gesichter, die ihm zulächelten. Seine Klassenkameraden aus Hogwarts, ja sogar Malfoy war anwesend, seine alten Lehrer und Mitglieder des Phönixordens, aber vor allem waren Ron, Hermione und Ginny anwesend.  
Und vor ihm, am Ende des menschlichen Korridors wartete der neue Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt und wirkte ebenfalls sehr zufrieden.

“Guten Abend Mr. Potter”, sagte er und lächelte warm, fast fühlte der Schwarzhaarige sich an Dumbledore erinnert.  
“Guten Abend, Minister”, sagte er laut und schüttelte dem älteren Mann die Hand.  
“Oh bitte, nicht so förmlich. Wir sollten heute Abend feiern und uns nicht der Politik hingeben, Harry”.  
Den Angesprochene nickte kurz, dann stellte er sich rechts neben den Minister, der die Arme ausbreitet hatte und die Gäste willkommen hieß.

“Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie alle heute Abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir sind zusammen gekommen, um mit Mr. Potter seinen Triumph über Voldemort zu feiern. Hinter uns liegen Zeiten der Dunkelheit und des Schmerzes, vor uns liegen Zeiten der Trauer und des Wideraufbaus, bis wir eines Tages soweit sein werden, wieder so etwas wie Normalität erreicht zu haben. Doch heute Abend sollen alle schlechten Gedanken vergessen sein. Heute Abend wollen wir feiern, dass die Zukunft begonnen hat. Eine Zukunft, die wir Harry Potter und seinem grenzenlosen Mut zu verdanken haben!”.

Applaus und Jubel brandete auf. Kingsley legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und keine Sekunde später war der Raum erfüllt von den Blitzen der Kameras. Alle Zeitungen würden morgen von diesem Ereignis berichten. Es war das erste große Event, zu dem Harry Potter in die Öffentlichkeit trat. Es hatte noch kein Interview, keine Stellungnahme, nichts gegeben. Bis heute. Und umso mehr Reporter schienen auf ihre Gelegenheit zu hoffen, endlich eine Story bringen zu können und aus dem Mund des Helden zu hören, wie dieser den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hatte.

Der Gryffindor, und ja das war er noch immer, denn er hatte beschlossen, im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und die Schule fertig zu machen, lächelt kurz.

Kingsley klatschte in die Hände und die Menschenmenge trieb auseinander, als aus dem Nichts gedeckte Tische im Raum zu erscheinen begannen. Sie materialisierten sich von einem Punkt aus. Langsam genug, um den Gästen Zeit zu geben aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Ein jeder Tisch war mit einem weißen Tischtuch gedeckt, darauf standen Weingläser und Gedeck. Als Dekoration dienten gelbe Rosenblüten mit roten Schleifen daran. Schlicht, aber sehr stilvoll. 

“Während wir gleich die Speisen des heutigen Abends genießen wollen, werden die verschiedensten Vertreter unserer Welt die Gelegenheit bekommen, etwas zu den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen zu sagen, doch nun nehmen Sie Platz, meine Damen und Herrn”.

Als Harry zum größten der runden Tische ging und die Namensschilder darauf betrachtete fiel ihm, zu seinem Unbehagen, auf, dass keiner seiner Vertrauen bei ihm sitzen würde. Die Weasleys, so schien es, hatten einen Tisch für sich allein.  
Neben dem Schwarzhaarigen würden Vertreter verschiedener Länder sitzen, ebenso wie Minerva McGonagall, die aktuelle Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. 

Ein kurzes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er Platz nahm und beobachtete, wie sich ausschließlich ältere Herrn in schwarzen Festanzügen zu ihm an den Tisch setzten. Der einzige Farbtupfer war Kingsley, dessen Roben azurblau gehalten waren. 

Der neue Minister for Magic warf Harry ein freundlichen Lächeln zu, als er sich neben ihn setzte.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später erschien auch schon die Vorspeise auf den Tellern. Eine leichte Spargelsuppe, die, wie der Gryffindor eingestehen musste, recht gut schmeckte. Während er sich so seinem Teller widmete und versuchte einen guten Eindruck bei all den Würdenträgern im Raum zu hinterlassen, glitt sein Blick über die Anwesenden und blieb kurz darauf an einen jungen Mann hängen, der am Tisch neben ihm saß. 

Draco Malfoy hob seinen Blick nun ebenfalls vom Teller. Silber traf auf Smaragd und Harry fragte sich, was der Blonde wohl dachte.  
Er und seine Mutter waren vor zwei Wochen freigesprochen worden, während Lucius Malfoy die nächsten Zehn Jahre in Azkaban verbringen würde. Doch statt sich wie Aussätzige zu verhalten, waren Narcissa und Draco Malfoy heute Abend hier und das war etwas, das Harry ganz ohne Zweifel faszinierte. 

Lange hielt sein Interesse an dem blonden Slytherin jedoch nicht an. Sein Blick huschte weiter zu Ginny, die leider mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Dennoch kam sein Herz nicht umhin, einen Hüpfer zu machen, als er sie betrachtete. 

Ein ganzes Jahr waren sie voneinander getrennt gewesen, ein Jahr, das ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war und nun endlich wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. Er wollte mit ihr glücklich werden, der ersten jungen Frau, die wirklich und aufrichtig liebte.

Das Kratzen eines Stuhls auf dem kostbaren Boden riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der französische Minister hatte sich gerade erhoben und ging auf das Rednerpult zu, das an der Stelle erschienen war, an der auch Kingsley seine kurze Willkommensrede gehalten hatte.

“Guten Abend Ladys and Gentlemen”, seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner französischen Herkunft, sodass Harry ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
“Ich bin überaus froh, ‘eute Abend ‘ier zu sein. Mit wachsender Angst ‘aben die Franzosen den Aufstieg Lord Voldemorts beobachtet. Umso glücklicher sind wir, dass es gelungen ist, diesen Mann aufzu’alten, bevor noch mehr Un’eil angerichtet werden konnte.  
Mein großer Dank geht an Mister ‘arry Potter, für seinen Mut und seine Bereitschaft, bis zum letzten Moment zu kämpfen.  
Ich denke, ich greife niemandem vor, wenn ich sage, dass Mr. Potter ein ‘eld ist. Er ‘at nicht nur das englische Volk gerettet, sondern auch jedes andere in Europa. Nicht nur ich bin ihm zum Dank verpflichtet, sondern auch die Minister Belgiens, Spaniens, Deutschlands, Italiens… ja aller europäischen Länder. Und ich sage zu Recht, dass England sich der Unterstützung Frankreichs sicher sein kann. Vielen Dank Mr. ‘arry Potter”.

Wieder brandete Applaus los und Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rosig zu färben begannen. Nachdem er nun nicht mehr ‘the Chosen-One’ war wurde er in die Rolle eines Helden hinein gedrängt. Mit Sicherheit würde es ihm gut tun, wenn er im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts wieder nur ein Schüler sein würde. 

Kingsley nickte dem Minister Frankreichs anerkennend zu, als dieser sehr zufrieden aussehend, zu ihrem Tisch zurückkam. 

“Ich meine das ernst, Mister Potter. Frankreich wird sich sehr gerne am Wiederaufbau beteiligen”, sagte er und lächelte noch einmal etwas überschwänglich.  
“Ich danke Ihnen, Minister”, antwortete der Gryffindor knapp. 

Im Raum herrschte leises Gemurmel. Harry konnte es den Anwesenden nicht verdenken. Sie würden heute nichts anderes mehr zu hören bekommen. So viel zum Thema ‘kein Tag der Politik’. 

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin und Rede um Rede wurde gehalten, während immer neue Gänge auf den Tellern erschienen. Schon nach dem zweiten Gang war Harry der Appetit vergangen und er aß nur noch aus Höflichkeit. Er selbst würde zu Letzt seine Rede halten müssen und je näher der Moment kam, desto schlechter fühlte er sich. 

Als es endlich so weit war legte Kingsley ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte bestätigend. Harry schluckte und schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten. Im Raum wurde es mit einem Mal totenstill, als der Held des Augenblicks nach vorne ging und am Rednerpult stehen blieb.

Der Gryffindor ließ den Blick über die Tische wandern. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und er genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Ginny lächelte ihm zu, Hermione nickte anerkennend und Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Draco Malfoys Gesicht war in Stein gemeißelte Gleichgültigkeit. 

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er zu sprechen begann. 

“Auch ich möchte mich für das zahlreiche Erscheinen herzlich bedanken. Es ist mir eine Ehre heute hier zu sein. Ich danke allen für ihre freundlichen Worte und die Anerkennung, die mir entgegen gebracht wurde.  
Aber ich fürchte, bei all der Feierlichkeit, haben wir vergessen, dass nicht nur ich für diesen Sieg verantwortlich bin. Allein hätte ich das sicher nicht geschafft und somit richtet sich diese Rede an alle, die mir geholfen haben.  
Zunächst vor allem an jene darunter, die heute Abend nicht mehr hier sein können, um mit uns zu feiern. Ich möchte an Cedric Diggory erinnern, dessen Vater heute Abend hier ist. Doch sein Sohn war das erste Opfer des zweiten Krieges.  
Mein Pate Sirius Black wurde nur ein Jahr später von seiner Cousine getötet, als sich dem Kampf gegen Voldermots Death Eater stellte. Er war mutig und musste für diesen Mut mit seinem Leben bezahlen.  
Ich möchte an Albus Dumbledore erinnern, der sein Leben gab, um Voldemort wieder sterblich zu machen. Ich möchte an Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody erinnern, der starb, als er mich beschützen wollte. An Nymphadora Tonks, ihren Vater Ted und ihren Ehemann Remus Lupin. Die beiden haben einen Sohn hinterlassen, der seine Eltern nie kennenlernen wird.  
An Frederick Weasley, dessen Familie heute Abend ebenfalls hier ist, genauso wie sein Zwillingsbruder, dem wohl immer ein Teil seiner selbst fehlen wird. Und vor allem möchte ich an Severus Snape erinnern, der mutiger als wir alle zusammen war und sich Voldemort immer wieder aufs Neue, auf seine ganze eigene Art, entgegen gestellt hat.  
Doch nicht nur die Toten haben viel beigetragen zu diesem Sieg, sondern auch ganz viele Menschen, die heute Abend hier versammelt sind.  
Ich möchte Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger zu mir bitte. Meine beiden Freunde, ohne die ich all das nicht geschafft hätte. Ebenso bitte ich ihre Eltern und Geschwister zu mir nach vorne. Und vor allem Ginny, die mir das ganze Jahr über einen Anreiz zum Weitermachen gegeben hat”.

Als sie alle bei ihm standen, jene, die der letzte Rest Familie für ihn darstellten, fühlte Harry sich sicher und behütet. Die Weasleys standen um ihn herum und in dieser Situation, so glaubte er, konnte nichts ihn je wieder erschüttern. 

Seufzend wandte er sich Ginny zu.

“Ginny, ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Gedanke, der mich stets auf Kurs gehalten hat. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute wäre, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Ich liebe dich”.

Und vor den Augen aller Versammelten legte Harry seine Hände auf Ginnys zierliche Schultern und küsste sie, als sei es das erste Mal in seinem Leben.  
Um ihn herum brach das Chaos los, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte, was er immer gewollt hatte.  
Freiheit, ein Leben und die Frau, die er liebte. All dieses Glück würde er mit beiden Händen festhalten und nie wieder gehen lassen, da war er sich sicher.  
Nun begann sein Leben und es würde mit Ginny stattfinden.

Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet…

Prolog Ende


	2. Kapitel 1 The Quiet before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So und weil ich heute meinen guten Tag habe, und nicht auf FFs stehe, bei denen man nur den Prolog zu lesen bekommt, folg auch sogleich das erste Kapitel! 
> 
> Weiterhin leihe ich die Charaktere nur aus und bereichere mich in keinster Weise am Schreiben :)

**Kapitel 1 The Quiet before the Storm**

_Now I believe it when people say love is blind..._  
 _'cause I must have been blind to love a person like you._

 

**“Ginny, ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Gedanke, der mich stets auf Kurs gehalten hat. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute wäre, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Ich liebe dich”.**

Mit einem Mal saß Draco Malfoy aufrecht in seinem Bett und strich sich mit der Hand durch das feine, platinblonde Haar. Immer wieder träumte er von jenem Abend vor zehn Jahren, als Harry Potter vor der versammelten Presse Ginny Weasley seine Liebe gestanden hatte. 

Zehn verfluchte Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und doch konnte er diesen Abend nicht vergessen. Die Schmach, die er erlitten hatte, als er dem Held des Krieges hatte zujubeln müssen, während das Ansehen der Malfoys ins Bodenlose gefallen war. Nie würde er den Hass vergessen, den er in diesem Moment empfunden hatte. 

Potter bekam alles, ein Leben, eine Familie, Ruhm und Reichtum. Zurück in Hogwarts war er der Liebling der Lehrer gewesen, noch mehr, als je zuvor und kaum einen Tag hatte man Ruhe vor Zeitungsartikeln gehabt, die davon kündeten, wie großartig Harry Potter doch war.  
Mittlerweile besaß der ehemalige Gryffindor einen Merlinorden erster Klasse, für seinen Mut und seine Verdienste rund um England.

Draco wurde schon schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. Zehn Jahre nach Kriegsende leitete Potter die Aurorenzentrale und unterstand nur dem Leiter des Departments for magical Lawenforcment und dem Minster for Magic selbst. Aber das sollte wohl kein Problem darstellen, denn sowohl Arthur Weasley als auch Kingsley Shaklebolt waren dem jungen Mann wohl gesonnen. 

Wie viel Glück hatte der verfluchte Potter eigentlich?  
Während Draco sich in den letzten Jahren mühevoll seinen Rang in der Gesellschaft zurück erarbeiten musste, bekam der Auror alles zu Füßen gelegt. 

Doch Draco hatte es ebenfalls zurück an die Spitze geschafft. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, als Anwalt für magisches Recht. Und er war einer der Besten, wenn nicht sogar der Beste. Es fehlt ihm nur noch ein großer Fall, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller englischen Zauberer auf sich ziehen würde. 

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen und warf einen Blick auf die magische Wanduhr rechts von ihm.  
Sechs Uhr am Morgen. Normalerweise stand er um sieben auf, aber heute würde er wohl eine Ausnahme machen, denn meist konnte er eh nicht mehr einschlafen, wenn er von jenen Tagen vor zehn Jahren träumte, als der Krieg gerade gewonnen worden war.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später die ausladenden Treppen von Malfoy Manor hinunter ging, saß seine Mutter bereits am Frühstückstisch. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, dazu trug sie dunkelgrüne Seidenroben mit goldenen Applikationen. 

“Guten Morgen Draco, was führt dich so früh hier runter?”, fragte sie, ihre Stimme noch immer perfekt beherrscht wie früher. Da hatten auch zehn Jahre ohne Lucius nichts ausrichten können.  
“Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Und dich, Mutter?”.  
“Ich habe gleich einen Termin im Ministerium”, antwortete sie mit einem Stück Melone auf der Gabel. 

Narcissa hatte ebenfalls alles daran gesetzt den Ruf der Malfoys wieder herzustellen und war somit zu einer beliebten und geschätzten Ratgeberin des Ministeriums geworden. Doch egal wie angesehen sie auch wieder sein mochten, in Momenten des Alleinseins sah Draco den Schmerz der Vergangenheit in den Augen seiner Mutter. 

Nur mit Mühe hatten sie Malfoy Manor halten können und immer wieder mussten sie Hausdurchsuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Das Ministerium wollte ganz sicher sein, dass Voldemort nichts im Haus hinterlassen hatte, das irgendwann einem anderen Tyrannen zum Aufstieg verhelfen würde.

Seit ein paar Jahren hatten sie Ruhe davor, aber der ehemalige Slytherin war sich sicher, dass das Ministerium noch immer ein Auge darauf hatte, gerade jetzt, denn wenn alles gut ging würde Lucius binnen des nächsten Jahres freigelassen werden. 

Ob Draco das gut oder schlecht finden sollte wusste er noch nicht. Vor dem Krieg war sein Vater ein einflussreicher Mann gewesen, doch Voldemort hatte ihn zerbrochen und Azkaban war auch nicht sonderlich nützlich gewesen, um Lucius wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Vor Draco lag also vermutlich eine Menge Arbeit und die große Angst, dass das neu gewonnene Ansehen wieder Kratzer bekäme. 

Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen der eleganten Stühle sinken und häufte sich Obst auf seinen Teller. Eine Frühstücksgewohnheit, die er ganz offensichtlich mit seiner Mutter teilte.

Narcissas blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. “Hast du heute viel zu tun?”, fragte sie, scheinbar rein aus Interesse, aber ihr Sohn kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es vermutlich um mehr ging.  
“Nein, nur zwei Mandantentermine. Den Rest des Tages wollte ich mit Aktenarbeit verbringen, warum fragst du?”  
“Nun, dein Vater hat heute eine Anhörung im Ministerium. Es wäre wünschenswert, dich dabei zu haben”.

Draco nickte kurz. “Natürlich. Ich werde zur Mittagszeit dort eintreffen, wenn es recht ist”.  
“Ja, ist es. Die Anhörung beginnt um vierzehn Uhr”.

Während der Blonde ein Stück Ananas aufgabelte wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Lucius Malfoy, den er vor zehn Jahren gekannt hatte. Innerlich an der Wut seines Meisters zerbrochen, wie die Prophezeiung, die er nicht hatte retten können.  
Seit dem Tag, an dem Lucius verurteilt worden war, hatte Draco seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen. Besuche in Azkaban hatte er bewusst vermieden, denn er wollte sich, so schnell als möglich, von der Vergangenheit freischwimmen und mit dem Neuanfang beginnen.

Heute würde er seinen Vater also nach zehn langen Jahren wiedersehen. Irgendwie raubte ihm dieser Gedanke den Appetit und er beschloss, obwohl es erst kurz vor sieben war, und seine Sekretärin vermutlich noch nicht im Büro, zur Arbeit zu gehen.

“Mutter, wir sehen uns später im Ministerium”, sagte er und erhob sich von der Tafel.  
“Du gehst schon?”, fragte Narcissa mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
“Ja, ich werde mich schon mal in die beiden Fälle einlesen, die ich heute besprechen muss. Und Vaters Akte sollte ich wohl ebenfalls anfordern, nicht wahr?”  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht seiner Mutter, ehe sie ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zunickte. 

Draco verließ den Speisesaal und betrat das angrenzende Kaminzimmer, das während des Krieges viele Death Eater als Anreisemöglichkeit genutzt hatten.  
Heute diente er einzig dem jungen Hausherrn und seiner Mutter als Reiseabkürzung.

Auch Dracos Büro in London besaß einen Kamin, den allerdings nur er nutze.  
Als er aus den Flammen trat und sich umblickte, bestätigte sich seine Annahme, dass seine Sekretärin noch nicht da war.  
Seufzend ging er in sein Büro und ließ sich hinter den schlichten Schreibtisch sinken, auf dem noch die Akten des Vortages lagen. Diese schob er achtlos beiseite und rief mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Unterlagen zum "Fall Lucius Malfoy" herbei.  
In den letzten zehn Jahren hatte er kaum mehr als zweimal in diese Akte hinein gesehen. Viel zu groß war seine Distanz zu seinem Vater geworden, nachdem Voldemort diesen aus Azkaban herausgeholt hatte.

Kaum hatte er die Akte geöffnet, da fielen ihm auch schon die ersten Beweisfotos in die Hände. Zu sehen war ein Mann, eindeutig Lucius, der das Dark Mark an den Himmel zeichnete. Ebenso waren Bilder von der Festnahme im Ministerium 1996 dabei. Beweise für weitere Beteiligungen nach seiner Befreiung gab es zumindest nicht in Bildform.

Während Draco sich durch die Papiere arbeitete wurden die Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Erinnerungen, an eine Zeit, in der er sich beinahe selbst verloren hätte. Von Voldemort mit Dumbledores Ermordung beauftragt, war er völlig überfordert gewesen.  
Unwillkürlich schob er den rechten Arm seines Hemdes nach oben und betrachtete die weiße Haut darunter. Das Mal war verschwunden, in dem Moment in dem Harry Potter Lord Voldemort vernichtet hatte.  
In diesem Moment war Draco seinem Rivalen zum ersten Mal im Leben dankbar gewesen. Etwas, das sich sehr schnell wieder geändert hatte.

Leises Klopfen an der Tür riss den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz darauf betrat Mafalda Mommson den Raum, seine Sekretärin.  
"Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy, so früh habe ich sie gar nicht erwartet."  
"An meinem Tagesplan hat sich etwas geändert. Man erwartet mich gegen Mittag im Ministerium zu einer Anhörung."  
"Ich verstehe, soll ich ihnen die Akte raussuchen?"  
"Danke, aber das habe ich bereits selbst getan. Rufen Sie doch bitte bei Mr Goyle an und machen Sie einen Termin aus. Wir wollen doch alle, dass seine Scheidung glatt über die Bühne geht“, Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
“Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr Malfoy“, antwortete seine Sekretärin und ließ ihn anschließend wieder allein.

Golye hatte doch tatsächlich vor zwei Jahren geheiratet. Doch wie es schien war Draco nicht der einzige Mensch, der irgendwann nicht mehr mit der rudimentären Art seines ehemaligen Freundes zurechtkam. Die Ehe war also schnell zerbrochen und nun stand die Scheidung bevor. Natürlich hatte Goyle sich dabei an Draco erinnert und ihn als Anwalt gewählt.  
Eine Tatsache, die den Blonden eigentlich nicht störte, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre Golyes Exfrau zu vertreten. Doch solange er hinterher ein Honorar bekam und wieder einen Fall zum Vorteil seines Mandanten gewonnen hatte, sollte es ihm recht sein. 

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte der ehemalige Slytherin damit sich für seine Gerichtstermine im Laufe der Woche vorzubereiten. Strategien mussten bereit gelegt werden, die Schwächen der Gegner herausgefunden und ausgenutzt werden. Manchmal erinnerte ihn seine Arbeit an bisschen an die Quidditchspiele aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, wenn auch ohne Bälle und Schläger, aber dafür mit Papier und Worten. 

Kurz vor dreizehn Uhr trat er, in seinen Gerichtsroben, mit einer Ledertasche unter dem Arm, aus einem der Kamine im Ministerium und steuerte auf den Aufzug zu, der ihn ins Department of Mysteries bringen würde, in dem noch immer die Strafgerichtssäle zu finden waren. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sich nach dem Krieg nicht geändert hatten.

Das Strafrecht war komplett umgestellt worden und das war auch der Grund, warum Draco heute hier war. Früher wäre sein Vater in Azkaban verrottet, ein Abschied ohne Wiederkehr wäre das gewesen. Heute musste nach zehn Jahren geprüft werden, ob der Verurteile seine Strafe abgesessen hatte. Entschied sich das Wizengamot dagegen, so musste ein halbes Jahr später noch einmal geprüft werden und erst wenn man dann noch immer der Meinung war, dass ein längerer Aufenthalt in Azkaban angebracht wäre, musste der Verurteilte für weitere zwei Jahre sitzen, bevor er die nächste Chance auf Freilassung bekam.  
Das galt zumindest für jene, die als Death Eater verurteilt worden waren. 

Als Draco den Verhandlungsraum betrat war das Wizengamot bereits anwesend. Jene fünfzig höchsten Richter der Zauberer, deren Stimmen über Freiheit oder Gefangenschaft entscheiden würden.  
Lucius brauchte mindestens sechzig Prozent, die einer Freilassung zustimmten, sonst würde er sofort zurück nach Azkaban gebracht waren. Ein Gedanke, der Draco gar nicht so unlieb erschien. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er noch nicht bereit seinen Vater zu Hause willkommen zu heißen.  
Alles, was er sich in den letzten Jahren erarbeitet hatte, waren die Früchte seines Handelns gewesen. Er hatte sich an die Rolle des Hausherrn gewöhnt und er war eigentlich nicht gewillt, sie wieder seinem Vater zu überlassen.

Schnell schüttelte der Blonde den Gedanken ab und ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden wandern, die ihm höflich zunickten. Sie alle trugen noch immer die pflaumenfarbenen Roben mit dem silbernen W auf der linken Brust. Die Gesichter waren ernst wie immer.  
Den Vorsitz hatte Kingsley Shaklebolt persönlich. Nichts anderes war zu erwarten gewesen.

Draco ging zu einem alten Schreibtisch, den man nach dem Krieg der Verteidigung zugestanden hatte, und breitete seine Unterlagen aus. Kaum hatte er sich einen Überblick verschafft, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und zwei Auroren brachten Lucius Malfoy hinein.

Zehn Jahre waren nicht spurlos an dem aristokratischen Mann vorbei gegangen. Das einst seidige blonde Haar wirkte stumpf, die Wangen waren eingefallen, denn er hatte viele Kilos verloren. Sein Umhang war alt und abgetragen und die Hände zitterten, als er sich auf den magischen Stuhl setzte, der ihn sofort in Ketten legte.  
Doch ein Blick in seine Augen genügte und Draco wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy im Inneren noch immer derselbe war. Kalt, berechnend und ungebrochen musterten sie den jüngeren Malfoy.  
Dieser Mann, so war Draco klar, war noch immer gefährlich und er würde es auch immer sein, egal wie lange man ihn wegsperrte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief dem ehemaligen Slytherin den Rücken hinab. Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Schnell wandte er den Blick von seinem Vater ab und setzte seine perfekte, gleichgültige Maske wieder auf. Er musste im jeden Preis professionell wirken. Dieser Prozess würde hinterher in der Zeitung landen, egal, wie er ausging.

Kingsley Shaklebolt räusperte sich und richtete sich auf. “Meine Damen und Herrn vom Wizengamot, Mr Malfoy jr., Mr. Malfoy sen., Mr Potter, wir verhandeln heute darüber, ob der als Death Eater verurteilte Lucius Malfoy bereits eine Strafe erhalten hat, die als tat- und schuldangemessen erachtet werden kann oder nicht“.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco die Blicke auf sich, spürte den Druck der Smaragde, als Potter ihn fixierte. Und doch vermied er es, selbst hinüber zu sehen. Er musste sich auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. Angestrengt versuchte er den Worten des Ministers zu lauschen.

“Mr. Lucius Malfoy wurde vor zehn Jahren, nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen You-know-who als Death Eater verurteilt. Unter anderem war er für die Überfälle beim Quidditch Worldcup mitverantwortlich, genauso, wie er sich des mehrfachen versuchten Mordes an Harry Potter und den Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens schuldig gemacht hat. Mr. Malfoy jr. Was denken Sie, warum sollte ihr Mandant heute freigelassen werden?”, die fragenden Augen des Ministers richteten sich auf Draco und mit ihm die Blicke des gesamten Wizengamots. 

“Nun, wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, wurde Mr. Malfoy bereits 1996 zum ersten Mal nach Azkaban gebracht. Er hatte nicht vor, von dort zu fliehen, sondern wurde von seinem Meister befreit. Danach hat Mr. Malfoy sich jedoch nicht mehr aktiv an Voldemorts Taten beteiligt. Vielmehr hat auch er nur gehofft der Sturm möge vorüber gehen. Es ist nicht zu verneinen, dass Mr. Malfoy für seine Taten vor 1997 eine Strafe verdient hatte, doch diese hat er verbüßt und mit seinem Verhalten während der Kriegszeit bewiesen, dass er bereits zuvor verstanden hatte, dass sein Weg der falsche war”, er klang sachlich wie immer, als würde er über etwas völlig triviales sprechen und nicht über die Freiheit eines Menschen.  
Die Maske saß perfekt, auch wenn Potters Blicke ihn noch immer nervös machten.

Shaklebolt nickte sachte. “Nun, Mr. Malfoy das entspricht in der Tat der Wahrheit. Mr. Malfoy Sen. Was haben Sie selbst zu dieser Sache zu sagen?”.  
Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf den blonden Mann in der Mitte des Raumes. Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich kurz, dann füllte seine Stimme den Raum und es war, als wäre er keine Sekunde aus Dracos Leben verschwunden gewesen.

“Was mein Verteidiger gesagt hat stimmt. Ich habe Dinge getan, die einer Strafe bedurften und ich war geständig, als ich nach dem Krieg festgenommen wurde. Doch ich möchte betonen, dass ich ab 1997 nicht freiwillig auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords gekämpft habe. Man hat meine Familie bedroht und uns unter Druck gesetzt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich nur noch gehofft, er möge aufgehalten werden”. 

Er klang noch immer genauso überzeugend, wie eine Dekade zuvor. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben und Draco war sich beinahe sicher, dass Lucius nur schauspielerte, um endlich Azkaban verlassen zu können.  
Nun war dem Blonden bewusst, er wollte heute nicht gewinnen, er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater nach Hause kam und wieder versuchen würde, Macht über ihn auszuüben.

Shaklebolt nickte erneut. “Und doch Mr. Malfoy sen. waren die Taten, die sie im Vorfeld des Krieges begangen haben schwerwiegend und auch im ersten Krieg haben Sie aus eigenem Antrieb auf der Seite des Unnennbaren gekämpft, ist das richtig?”.  
“Ja, Minister das ist richtig. Doch ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen”. 

“Gut. Kommen wir zum ersten Zeugen. Mr. Arthur Weasley bitte!”.

Draco seufzte. Weasley würde kein gutes Haar an Lucius lassen, was prinzipiell nicht schlecht war und doch würde der ehemalige Slytherin versuchen müssen seine Argumentation zu brechen.

Arthur Weasley betrat den Raum. Er trug noch immer die gleichen abgetragenen Roben wie früher, auch wenn er jetzt eine leitende Position im Ministerium innehatte. Draco fragte sich kurz, wie viele Enkel dieser Mann wohl schon hatte, schob den Gedanken dann aber von sich.

“Mr. Weasley, Sie haben damals im Krieg gegen You-know-who auf Seiten des Widerstands gekämpft, wie haben Sie Mr. Malfoy erlebt?”, wollte der Minister wissen.

“Nun, Mr. Malfoy war schon immer ein glühender Anhänger des Lords. Bereits während unserer Schulzeit hat er seinen Idealen nachgehangen. Es war also nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass er sich dem Unnennbaren gleich nach dessen Rückkehr wieder anschloss. Doch auch schon vorher hat er meine Familie und insbesondere Mr. Potter immer wieder bedroht. Rechnet man seine Taten vor 1981 hinzu, so hat er sich, im Namen seines Meisters einiges zu Schulden kommen lassen”, antwortete der Leiter des Departments for magical Lawenforcement.

“Hatten sie jemals das Gefühl, Mr. Malfoy sei nicht mit den Taten seines Meister einverstanden?”, fragte eine Hexe aus dem Wizengamot, deren Name Draco nicht kannte.

“Nein. Wann immer ich ihm begegnete, kämpfte er mit Feuereifer für seine falschen Ideale. Ich habe ihn nie zögern sehen”.

Nun war es an Draco selbst ein paar Fragen zu stellen. “Nun, Mr. Weasley, wann haben Sie Mr. Malfoy in der Zeit des Krieges zum letzten Mal gesehen?”.  
“Während der Schlacht im Ministerium 1996, kurz vor seiner Festnahme”.  
“Und da kämpfte der Verurteilte auf Seiten des Lords?”  
“Richtig, das tat er. Er wollte seinem Meister Zugang zu einer Prophezeiung ermöglichen. Es war der Abend, an dem Sirius Black starb”.  
“Und nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban? Haben Sie ihn da gesehen?”, wollte Draco wissen, seine grauen Augen hielten Arthur Weasley förmlich gefangen.  
“Nein. Während des Kampfes in Hogwarts bin ich nur seinem Sohn, Ihnen, kurz begegnet”. 

Dem Blonden entging der Seitenhieb nicht, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Der Krieg hatte ihm seine ganz eigenen Hürden gestellt, die er sicher nicht hier und heute diskutieren würde.

“Dann können Sie also gar nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie sich Mr. Malfoy nach seiner Befreiung verhalten hat?”  
“Nein, kann ich nicht”, antwortete Arthur Weasley sichtlich unerfreut.  
“Vielen Dank, keine weiteren Fragen”, setzte Draco nach und blickte zu Shaklebolt.

“Mr. Weasley, Sie können gehen”.

Der Angesprochene erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Kurz herrschte Stille im Raum. 

“Dann bitte ich nun Mr. Blaise Zabini in den Zeugenstand!”, rief der Minister und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.  
Blaise Zabini war groß, schlank und hatte dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen. Man sah ihm seine italienischen Wurzeln eindeutig an. Zumeist trug ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch heute wirkte er ausnahmsweise ernst.  
Außerdem war er der einzige frühere Mitschüler, zu dem Draco noch so etwas wie Kontakt hatte. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Ihr Zeuge!”.

Draco nickte und richtete seinen Blick auf Blaise, der grade auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz nahm. “Mr. Zabini, Sie sind früher bei den Malfoys ein- und ausgegangen. Wie haben Sie den Hausherrn erlebt?”  
“Nun, Mr. Malfoy war seine Familie immer sehr wichtig, er stellt Sie über alles andere”, antwortete Blaise.  
“Hätte er seinen Meister über seine Familie gestellt?”, wollte der junge Anwalt wissen.  
“Nein, hätte er nicht. Die Familie Malfoy hat eine lange Tradition, diese hätte Lucius Malfoy niemals aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu sagen, dass er sich nach dem ersten Krieg auf Grund seines damals wenige Monate alten Sohnes dazu entschieden hat, nicht nach Azkaban zu gehen”.

Draco nickte zufrieden, während er innerlich schrie. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht wieder zu Hause haben, er wollte sein eigener Herr bleiben.

“Dann können Sie also mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Voldemort ihn durchaus mit der Gesundheit seiner Familie erpresst haben könnte, während des zweiten Krieges?”.  
“Das ist mehr, als nur wahrscheinlich, ja. Der Lord wusste von diesem wunden Punkt”, antwortete Blaise wahrheitsgemäß.  
“Keine weiteten Fragen”.

“Ich habe jedoch noch welche”, erwiderte Shaklebolt. “Mr. Zabini, entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass der Unnennbare in den Jahren ‘96 und ‘97 Draco Malfoy dazu zwang mehrere Mordversuche auf Albus Dumbledore auszuüben?”.  
“Ja, Minister, das ist wahr”, antwortete Blaise.  
“Wusste Mr. Malfoy sen. davon?”  
“Ich gehe davon aus, ja. Voldemort hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass die richtigen Informationen zur den richtigen Personen kamen”.  
“Und er hat nichts unternommen, um das zu verhindern?”, wollte Shaklebolt wissen.  
“Nun… das kann ich nicht sagen. Er befand sich immerhin in Azkaban zu dieser Zeit”.  
“Und nach seine Freilassung? Hat er versucht, seinen Sohn davon abzuhalten Mr. Potter anzugreifen?”.  
“Nein, hat er nicht”, Blaise wirkte nun etwas unsicher.  
“Als Mr. Potter sich in Malfoy Manor befand, war Mr. Malfoy sen. da nicht fest entschlossen, ihn an den Unnennbaren auszuliefern?”, Kingsleys Fragen trafen ins Schwarze. Lucius hatte Voldemort auch nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban geholfen.  
“Ja, Minister. Er wollte Mr. Potter ausliefern”.  
“Keine weiteren Fragen. Mr. Zabini, Sie können gehen”.

Blaise folgte Arthur Weasley aus dem Raum und wieder herrschte Stille.  
Draco spürte Potters Blick noch immer auf sich, doch er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

“Mitglieder des Wizengamot, wie entscheidet ihr in der Sache Lucius Malfoy? Wer stimmt für eine Haftverschonung?”, fragte Shaklebolt.

Etwa ein Drittel der Hände hoben sich, die anderen blieben unten. Draco konnte sich bereits denken, was das heißen würde, auch wenn er die Gegenprobe abwarten musste.

“Wer stimmt dafür, dass Mr. Malfoy weiter in Azkaban bleiben muss?”

Die restlichen zwei Drittel meldeten sich. Die Schlacht war verloren. Lucius würde zurück nach Azkaban gebracht und in einem halben Jahr würden sie alle sich wieder hier treffen, um erneut über diese Sache zu verhandeln.  
Jetzt musste Draco dies nur noch seiner Mutter beibringen.

Während er seine Unterlagen zusammen suchte wurde Lucius von dem magischen Stuhl freigelassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Silber traf auf Silber. Sie waren einander so ähnlich und doch so verschieden. 

Dann wurde Lucius von den beiden Auroren, die ihn hinein gebracht hatten, wieder abgeführt und Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis vor dem Ablauf eines halben Jahres wieder über diese Sache nachzudenken. 

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung des Ministers verließ nun auch er den Gerichtssaal und ging den langen, dunkeln Flur entlang Richtung Fahrstuhl.

“Malfoy!”

Die bekannte und doch verhasste Stimme ließ ihn inne halten. Er wirbelte herum und blickte in die grünen Augen von Harry Potter, seinem Schulrivalen.  
“Was willst du, Potter?”, fragte Draco genervt.  
“Mir dir reden”, erwiderte der Angesprochene.  
“Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir beide reden sollten”.  
“Es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater heute nicht freigelassen wurde. Er hätte es verdient. Kaum jemand weiß das wohl besser als ich”, sagte Potter, ehrliches Bedauern spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Draco seufzte. “Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Potter. Ich brauche deine Entschuldigungen nicht. Mein Vater hat Verbrechen begangen und er wird dafür so lange büßen, wie das Wizengamot es für richtig hält. Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich dahin verziehen würdest, wo du die letzten zehn Jahr warst, nämlich auf die Titelseiten der Zeitungen. Lass mich in Ruhe, okay?”.

Ohne Potter eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte der Blonde sich um und betrat den Aufzug, der gerade auf ihrem Stockwerk Halt machte.  
Er hatte keine Lust auf tiefgründige Gespräche mit Harry Potter. Er konnte den Helden noch immer genauso wenig leiden, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit und das würde sich vermutlich auch nicht ändern.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er zum Glück seine Ruhe vor diesem Gutmenschen gehabt und er hoffte, dass dies auch so bleiben würde.

Als Draco gegen Abend nach Hause kam, saß seine Mutter im Kaminzimmer auf einem der Barockstühle und las in einem Buch. Mit dem Knistern der Flammen blickte sie davon auf und lächelte ihren Sohn kurz an.  
Zu ihren Füßen lag Jeff, der große irische Wolfshund, den Draco vor fünf Jahren als Welpen nach Malfoy Manor geholt hatte.

“Wie war die Anhörung?”, fragte sie, ihre blauen Augen schienen den ehemaligen Slytherin förmlich gefangen zu halten.  
“Schlecht. Shaklebolt hat Blaise vor dem Wizengamot auseinander genommen. In einem halben Jahr bekommen wir eine neue Chance”.  
“Ich verstehe. Nun ich will dich nicht weiter aufhalten, du hast Besuch”, erwiderte Narcissa. Die Enttäuschung über das Urteil ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.  
“Besuch?”, fragte Draco erstaunt.  
“Ja, am besten gehst du nach oben und siehst selbst nach”.

Seufzend nickte der Blonde seiner Mutter zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in seinen Flügel des Hauses.  
Als er seine Kanzlei eröffnet hatte, wurde auch gleichzeitig ein Besucherzimmer in Malfoy Manor eingerichtet, falls ein Mandant sich doch mal zu ihm nach Hause verirren sollte. Sich innerlich also auf ein Arbeitsgespräch vorbereitend öffnete Draco die Tür zum Besucherzimmer und blieb wie festgewurzelt im Eingang stehen.

Auf dem gemütlichen Sofa neben dem Kamin saß niemand anderer als Harry Potter.  
“Potter!”, spie Draco, noch immer im Türrahmen stehend.  
“Guten Abend, Malfoy”, erwiderte sein Gegenüber freundlich.  
“Was willst du hier, verdammt?”, blaffte der Blonde.  
“Mit dir reden; immer noch. Immerhin bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig am Verlauf des heutigen Tages. Ich habe diese Gesetze auf den Weg gebracht, die deinen Vater heute zurück nach Azkaban befördert haben. Dabei weiß ich, dass es ihm selbst nur noch ums blanke Überleben ging, nachdem er Voldemorts Gunst verloren hatte”.

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Glaubte Potter wirklich, der Blonde wäre traurig, weil sein Vater im Gefängnis lieb? Und versuchte er sich nun dafür zu entschuldigen? Wut kochte in seinen Adern. Was bildete Potter sich eigentlich ein? Wie konnte er glauben, zu wissen, was in dem Blonden vorging? 

“Jetzt noch mal für Dumme, du Held, ich brauch dein Gelaber nicht. Ich bin nicht traurig darum, dass mein Vater in Azkaban verrottet. Ich will ihn hier nicht haben, verstehst du? Bilde dir also nie wieder ein, mich zu kennen, klar? Und halt dich fern aus meinem Leben! Ich will dich und deine Gryffindorfreunde nicht darin haben! Hast du keine eigenen Probleme, um die du dich kümmern kannst?”, Draco war wütend und das ließ er Potter spüren. 

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. “Doch habe ich. Vermutlich so viele, dass ich mich lieber um die der anderen kümmere. Entschuldige, dass ich hier war, Malfoy. Leb wohl”.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob Potter den jungen Anwalt aus dem Weg und verschwand die Treppe hinunter Richtung Kaminzimmer.  
Draco war noch immer völlig verwirrt. Wo war dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel hergekommen? Was war los mit Potter?

Schnell versuchte er den Gedanken abzuschütteln.  
Viel zu viel Zeit hatte er in seinem Leben schon darauf verwendet Harry Potter nach zu jagen und nun durfte er keinesfalls wieder in dieses alte Muster zurückfallen.  
Es war schon schlimm genug, dass es ihm nicht gelang im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, sondern immer noch in der Vergangenheit lebte. Der Krieg ließ ihn nicht los, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen Schulrivalen, der ihn noch weiter aus Bahn warf.

Energisches Klopfen hinter ihm riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Blaise Zabini lehnte im Türrahmen und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
“Warum ist mir grade Potter in deinem Kaminzimmer begegnet?”, fragte er und kam leichten Schrittes auf den ehemaligen Slytherin zu.  
“Er hatte wohl den ’heldenhaften’ Gedanken er müsste mich wieder aufbauen, nachdem mein Vater heute nicht freigekommen ist. Meinte er müsste sich entschuldigen”. Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, auf dem eben noch Potter gesessen hatte.  
“Und was hast du getan?”, fragte Blaise, während er sich neben den Blonden setzte.  
“Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen, was sonst?”

Der Italiener lachte kurz. “Typisch. Du warst nicht mal bereit, dir anzuhören, was Potter zu sagen hatte”.  
“Natürlich nicht! Er soll aus meinem Leben verschwinden!”, entrüstete sich Draco und warf Blaise einen anklagenden Blick zu.  
“Ganz wie du meinst. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich jetzt auf ein paar andere Gedanken bringe?”, flüsterte dieser und hauchte dem Malfoyerben einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Normalerweise wäre Draco der Einladung nach einem solchen Tag gerne nachgekommen, doch heute hatte er absolut keine Lust auf solche Nähe, wie Blaise sie zu bieten hatte und schob den Italiener bestimmt von sich.  
“Davon halte ich gar nichts. Ich würde dich bitten nun ebenfalls zu gehen, ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen und das nicht mit Sex, ja?”, der ehemalige Slytherin klang ruppiger als beabsichtigt, aber seine Worte taten ihre Wirkung.

Etwas beleidigt erhob Blaise sich von dem Sofa und nickte ihm zu. “Ganz wie du willst. Schönen Abend noch!”, maulte er und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlagen zu lassen.

Draco seufzte zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag und spürte, wie sich langsam Kopfschmerzen in seinem Schädel breit machten. Er würde sich also einen Trank aus den Vorratsräumen holen lassen, warten bis der Schmerz vorbei ging und dann nach unten gehen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. 

Der Tag war lang und frustrierend gewesen, auch ohne Potter und Blaise, die dem ganzen nur die Krone aufgesetzt hatten.

Ein halbes Jahr… mehr Zeit blieb Draco nicht. Zehneinhalb Jahre… würde das reichen, um Lucius Schuld zu begleichen? Und wie würde sein Leben weiter gehen, wenn der Vater wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien? Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm im Kopf herum, auf die er im Moment noch keine Antwort wusste.

Es gab nur eines, das im Moment wichtig war. Er musste sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und auf die Gegenwart. Vielleicht sollte er dem Drängen seiner Mutter nachkommen und die Augen nach einer Frau offenhalten, die er heiraten konnte, auch wenn sein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht eher begrenzt war. Welche Frau würde auch einen Mann heiraten wollen, der wie ein Verrückter versuchte sich von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit zu lösen?

_‘Unsere Fehler begleiten uns bis ins Grab, Draco’_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die auf erschreckende Weise der seiner toten Tante Bellatrix ähnelte.  
Es wurde scheinbar dringend Zeit für einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen, wenn ihm sein Hirn bereits solche Streiche spielte.

Von jetzt an würde Draco sich noch mehr auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren und die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sicher lassen. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy und darum sollte ihm auch das Unmögliche möglich sein: er konnte sich lösen von den Fehlern des Vergangenheit.

Kapitel1 Ende


	3. Kapitel2 Breaking loose

**Kapitel2 Breaking loose**

_Sorry that I could not be_   
_As perfect as you wanted me_

Es war kurz nach acht am Morgen und Draco Malfoy saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm eine Akte über einen Erbschaftsstreit, in dem morgen der Prozess stattfinden würde.  
Neben ihm lagen bereits die Notizen verteilt, mit denen er die gegnerische Partei aushebeln würde. Der Fall war ein kleiner Fisch, nicht zu vergleichen mit der Haftverschonung seines Vaters, aber er brachte Geld und das nicht zu knapp. Die Familie, um die es ging, hatte seit vielen Jahren einen gut gehenden Laden in Diagonally. 

Leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn von seinen Unterlagen aufblicken. Mafalda betrat den Raum.  
“Mr. Malfoy, Sie wollten den aktuellen Daily Prophet?”, fragte sie etwas erstaunt, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Chef für gewöhnlich nicht viel von diesem Schmierblatt hielt.  
“Ja, ausnahmsweise. Vielen Dank Mafalda”, antwortete Draco, während die Tageszeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch zuflog und darauf, neben der Kaffeetasse, landete.  
“Eine Eule von Mr. Zabini kam vorhin herein, aber Sie wollten ja nicht gestört werden”, berichtete die Sekretärin weiter.  
“Was wollte er?”  
“Das stand nicht in der Nachricht. Er möchte nur, dass Sie sich bei ihm melden, sobald als möglich”.  
“Gut, soll mir recht sein. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und schicken Mrs. Leatherbone eine Eule mit der genauen Uhrzeit für morgen. Ich möchte den Ablauf noch einmal mit ihr durchgehen, bevor die Verhandlung stattfindet”.  
“Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy”.

Seine Mitarbeiterin schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ den Blonden wieder mit seiner Arbeit allein.  
Doch viel mehr als der morgige Fall interessierte Draco die Schlagzeile über Lucius Malfoys verlängerten Aufenthalt in Azkaban. Das Schlimmste befürchtend griff der ehemalige Slytherin nach der Zeitung und starrte nur Sekunden später wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Schlagzeile.

**Harry Potters Ehe am Ende!**   
**Ginny Potter-Weasley zieht aus dem gemeinsamen Haus aus!**

Darunter befand sich ein Bild, das vor fünf Jahren um die Welt gegangen war, es zeigte Harry Potter und seine Braut Ginny Weasley am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Sie küssten einander erst innig, dann strahlten und winkten sie in die Kamera. Doch diesmal zerriss das Bild in der Mitte, setzte sich wieder zusammen und zerriss dann wieder aufs Neue. 

Plötzlich gaben Potters Worte vom Vortag einen Sinn, den Draco so nicht erwartet hatte. War der Held ihm gefolgt, um seinen eigenen Problemen zu entkommen?

Irritiert und doch neugierig begann er den Artikel unter dem Bild zu lesen. 

 

**_London._ **

_Vor fünf Jahren schien das Glück perfekt, als Harry Potter und Langzeitfreundin Ginny Weasley sich endlich dazu durchrangen ‘Ja’ zu sagen. Heute scheint es, als wäre alles schon wieder vorbei._

_London gestern Abend; Ginny Potter-Weasley, seit fünf Jahren mit Harry Potter verheiratet, wird von ihrem Bruder Ronald mit einem Auto des Ministeriums vor dem gemeinsamen Haus abgeholt. Hinter ihr schweben mehrere Koffer, eine Eule und ihr Rennbesen Thunderstorm5000._  
 _Ihre Augen sind gerötet, es scheint als habe sie lange und viel geweint. Auf Fragen reagieren weder sie, noch ihr Bruder._  
 _Schon seit ein paar Wochen halten sich Gerüchte, dass es in Potters Ehe kriselt, dies scheint der Beweis. Über die genauen Gründe kann nur spekuliert werden, aber Interna des Ministeriums behaupten, es läge an der Tatsache, dass Potter und seine Frau auch nach fünf Jahren Ehe noch immer keine Kinder hätten._

_Zur Zeit ist Ginny Potter-Weasley im Haus ihres Bruders, in der Nähe von Oxford, untergebracht. Ob es für sie und Potter ein Liebes-Comeback geben wird steht noch in den Sternen. Sicher ist nur, dass Potter-Weasley bei dem Spiel der Holyhead Harpies am Wochenende auf dem Feld sein wird, egal wie ihre private Situation aussieht._

_Harry Potter selbst hat sich in der Aurorenzentrale krank gemeldet. Etwas, das im Moment sicher jeder verstehen kann. Wie er diesen Schlag, nach vielen Jahren des scheinbaren Friedens, verkraften wird bleibt fraglich._   
_Gestern noch nahm Potter an der Anhörung des als Death Eater verurteilten Lucius Malfoy teil und hielt die Fassade der perfekten Ehe aufrecht. Wie es da schon in ihm ausgesehen haben muss, fragen sich viele._   
_Erst als seine Frau dann gestern Abend das gemeinsame Haus verließ und zu Bruder und Schwägerin zog, platzte die Bombe._

_Was nun folgt bleibt nur abzuwarten. Für Harry Potter sollten wir alle hoffen, dass er um eine Scheidungsschlacht herum kommt und vielleicht sogar einen Schritt auf seine Nochehefrau zugehen kann._

_Lesen Sie auch: Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ein Kriegsmärchen ohne Happy Ending S.4 und Was Harry Potters Ex-Frau bei einer Scheidung zustehen könnte S.5_

Draco ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte weiter das Bild darauf an. Fragen über Fragen schienen sich in seinem Kopf auszubreiten.  
War das der Grund gewesen, warum Potter gestern Abend hier aufgetaucht war, um mit ihm zu reden? Hatte er den Auszug seiner Frau verpassen wollen? Aber warum suchte er dann ausgerechnet ihn, Draco Malfoy aus?  
Zehn Jahre hatte die beiden kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Das letzte Mal war in Hogwarts gewesen, als sie beide das letzte Schuljahr abgeschlossen hatten.

**Flashback**

Draco lehnte mit dem Rücken am Fensterrahmen und blickte hinaus auf die verschneiten Landschaften rund um Hogwarts. Seit einem halben Jahr war er wieder hier und beendete seine Ausbildung, in einer Welt, die er selbst kaum wiedererkannte.

Sein Vater war seit einem halben Jahr in Azkaban und seitdem war alles anders. Er war nicht mehr der bewunderte Eisprinz von Slytherin; niemand schien ihn noch wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Er hatte immer geglaubt Macht zu haben, heute wusste er, dass er nur einen einflussreichen Vater gehabt hatte, der in der Gunst des Lords hoch gestanden hatte.  
Ohne diese Absicherung war er ein Nichts. Ohne Einfluss, ohne Bedeutung.

Und Hogwarts… das war auch nicht mehr dasselbe. Auch wenn er im sechsten Schuljahr Probleme mit Snape gehabt hatte, so wünschte er sich nun, er hätte sein Head of House zurück. Es fühlte sich einfach alles falsch an. Noch mehr als im Jahr davor, das eigentlich sein siebtes und letztes hätte werden sollen, doch es wurde nicht anerkannt. Niemandem.

“Malfoy”

Draco blickte über die Schulter und sah Harry Potter vor sich im Gang stehen. Er trug seine Schuluniform und hatte die Hände in den Taschen versteckt.  
Seit einem halben Jahr hatten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Hatten nur nebeneinander her existiert, ohne wirklich auf den jeweils anderen einzugehen. Eine Tatsache, für die Draco seinem Gegenüber beinahe dankbar war, denn für eine Fehde mit Potter fehlte ihm im Moment der Nerv.

“Was gibt es?”, fragte der Blonde gelangweilt.  
“Können wir uns über die Nacht in Malfoy Manor unterhalten?”, wollte Potter wissen und kam ein paar Schritte nähe.  
“Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was es dazu zu sagen gibt, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, bitte”.  
“Hast du mich erkannt? Ich habe mir diese Frage wieder und wieder selbst gestellt und kam zu keinem Ergebnis…”  
“Ich war mir am Anfang tatsächlich nicht sicher, aber dann… ja… da habe ich dich erkannt. Wie sollte ich nicht, wir haben uns die letzten sieben Jahre mit Vergnügen gestritten”, Draco grinste kurz und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Er saß auf diesem Fensterrahmen, draußen fiel der Schnee langsam aber stetig und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich mit Harry Potter zu unterhalten.

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam und nachdenklich zugleich. “Warum hast du es deiner Tante nicht gesagt?”, wollte er wissen.  
“Warum? Musst du das wirklich fragen, Potter? Ich wollte, dass es vorbei geht. Ich wollte, dass du ihn vernichtest! Ich wollte, dass er aus unserem Haus verschwindet und meine einzige Chance darauf war, dass du ihn erledigst. Also wäre ich dumm gewesen, wenn ich dich verraten hätte”.  
“Darum hast du die Zauberstäbe auch nichts richtig festgehalten, oder?”  
“Was?”, nun war Draco doch einigermaßen erstaunt. Wie viele Gedanken machte dieser verfluchte Gryffindor sich?

“Naja… als wir geflohen sind, habe ich dir die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand gerissen… aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest sie nicht wirklich festhalten. Es ging… zu leicht”, erklärte Potter, sein Gesicht noch immer nachdenklich.  
“Glaub mir, wenn ich nicht so… überfordert… mit der Situation gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich dir meinen Zauberstab sicher nicht so leicht überlassen, Potter. Ich bin nicht so selbstlos wie du, wann wirst du das endlich lernen?”, der Slytherin klang aggressiver, als beabsichtig, doch er versuchte sein Gegenüber von sich fern zu halten.

Noch nie hatten er und Harry Potter ein solch ehrliches Gespräch geführt und es würde auch keines mehr geben.

“Ich verstehe. Ich dachte nur…”, Potter schwieg einen Moment, dann überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und hielt Draco einen Zauberstab entgegen.  
Der Blonde warf einen verwunderten Blick darauf. Es war sein Zauberstab, den Potter ihm in der Nacht in Malfoy Manor abgenommen hatte.  
“…Ich dachte… du willst ihn vielleicht zurück. Und immerhin… ist das der Zauberstab, der Voldemort vernichtet hat, nicht wahr?”, nun lächelte Potter tatsächlich und Draco konnte nicht anders, als den schwarzen Stab aus der Hand seines Rivalen zu nehmen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht fühlte er sich wieder vollständig. Der Zauberstab seiner Mutter hatte ihm gute Dienste erwiesen, aber nichts konnte den eigenen ersetzen, eine Lektion die scheinbar auch Potter gelernt hatte.

“Danke…”, brachte Draco hervor - das erste und letzte Mal.  
“Ich habe dir zu danken, Malfoy. Du hast mir in der Nacht in Malfoy Manor das Leben gerettet. Also… war es nur das Mindeste, dir deinen Zauberstab zurück zu geben”.

Der Slytherin nickte bloß stumm. Er wusste nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Dieses Gespräch hinterließ ein seltsames, fremdes Gefühl in ihm.  
“Also, ich lass dich wieder allein… Machs gut, Malfoy”, sagte Potter, schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln und verschwand wieder im Korridor.

**Flashback Ende**

Es war das erste und letzte Gespräch dieser Art gewesen. Überhaupt hatten Draco und Potter im Verlauf des Schuljahres kaum noch miteinander gesprochen und dann hatten sich ihre Wege ein für alle Mal getrennt.  
Bis gestern… Gestern Abend hatte Potter versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, hatte ausgerechnet ihn aufgesucht, im Moment größter Not.

Nachdenklich überflogen seine Augen wieder den Artikel. Er sagte nichts darüber, ob Potter im Haus gewesen war, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Zuletzt blieb sein Blick an der letzten Zeile hängen. Es gab noch weitere Artikel. Vielleicht würde er darin einen Hinweis darauf finden, ob Potter im Haus gewesen war, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Etwas nervös blätterte Draco auf Seite 4 und begann zu lesen.

**Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ein Kriegsmärchen ohne Happy Ending**

_Schon als Harry Potter noch selbst nach Hogwarts ging, verliebte er sich in die ein Jahr jüngere Ginny Weasley, die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Im Jahr 97, als Potter die sechste Klasse beendete, waren die beiden bereits ein Paar, doch Potter beendete die Beziehung, um Weasley zu beschützen._   
_Erst ein Jahr später, nach dem glorreichen Sieg über den Unnennbaren fanden die beiden wieder zusammen. Diesmal sollte es für immer sein._

_Dennoch ließ sich das Traumpaar des Jahres 98 noch 5 Jahre Zeit, bis sie endlich heirateten._   
_2003 war es dann soweit. Trauzeugen waren Hermione Weasley und ihr Mann Ron. Eingeladen wurden nur die Familie und die engsten Freunde, doch die Hochzeitsfotos gingen später um die Welt._   
_Das perfekte Ende eines langen Weges, für Harry Potter, der seit zehn Jahren in ganz England verehrt wird._

_Für die beiden ging es immer weiter bergauf. Potter wurde schnell zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, während seine Frau mit den Holyhead Harpies den Quidditch Cup gewann._   
_Es folgten ein Haus am Rande von London, ein ruhiges Leben, die scheinbar perfekte Liebesgeschichte._

_Doch nun scheint alles vorbei und vergangen._  
 _Was ein Märchen hätte werden können, hat sich durch Kinderlosigkeit in Luft aufgelöst._

_Bericht Rita Skeeter_

Draco hob beide Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er weiter blätterte.

**Was Harry Potters Ex-Frau bei einer Scheidung zustehen könnte**

_Ein Haus in Godrics Hollow, Grimmauld Place 12, Harrison Street 34. Das Verließ des Familie Potter, sein eigenes Vermögen, das Verließ der Familie Black. Harry Potter ist ein Mann mit vielen Besitztümern._   
_Als er vor 5 Jahren Ginny Weasley heiratete sollte es für immer sein, doch nun ist seine Ehe am Ende und ein Ehevertrag fehlt._

Der ehemalige Slytherin glaubte seinen Kaffee über den Tisch spucken zu müssen. Wie gutgläubig war Potter denn bitte? Er hatte diese Schlampe geheiratet und _keinen_ Ehevertrag aufgesetzt? Er? Harry Potter? Den alle haben wollten, weil er eben Harry Potter war?

Beinahe verzweifelt fasse Draco sich an Stirn, ehe er weiter las.

_Nach einer Scheidung wäre Ginny Potter-Weasley eine reiche Frau. Ihr stehen fünfzig Prozent des Besitzes zu, sollte der Scheidungsprozess ergeben, dass Potter eine Mitschuld am Scheitern trug._   
_Damit würde Potter entweder zwei seiner Häuser oder zwei der Verließe verlieren und seiner Ex-Frau ein sorgenloses Leben bescheren._   
_Es scheint sich gelohnt zu haben, mit Harry Potter verheiratet gewesen zu sein._

Frustriert schlug Draco die Zeitung zu. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht sein, dass dieses Miststück Potter jetzt auch noch, wie eine Weihnachtsgans, ausnahm. 

Das musste verhindert werden!

Und mit einem Mal war er da. Der Gedanke, der ihn nicht wieder loslassen würde. Noch ein großer Fall fehlte ihm, um endgültig wieder in der Gesellschaft angekommen zu sein und Harry Potter würde einen Anwalt brauchen, der ihm seine raffgierige Ex-Frau vom Leib hielt. Die Idee war perfekt. 

“ _Accio_ Terminplaner”

Das kleine Buch aus schwarzem Leder sauste auf ihn zu und schlug sich von allein auf.  
“Welches Datum?”, fragte es.  
“15. Kalenderwoche 2008”.

Das Buch schlug von allein die entsprechende Seite auf und Draco brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu sehen, dass die Woche vollgestopft war, mit Terminen, die er nicht absagen konnte. Potter würde also bis zum Wochenende warten müssen. Vermutlich wäre es ohnehin besser, ihm ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.

Außerdem hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen, das nach seinem Verständnis keinen Aufschub duldete.

Etwas genervt ließ er den Terminplaner verschwinden und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Eine Reiserobe würde er nicht brauchen, also verließ er sein Büro ohne. Nur die Tageszeitung hatte er sich unter die Schulter geklemmt.

Im Vorraum saß Mafalda, die sofort aufblickte, als er den Raum betrat.  
“Mr. Malfoy, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?”, fragte sie etwas überfürsorglich.  
“Nein danke. Sollte eine Eule ankommen, während ich unterwegs bin, legen Sie die Post einfach auf den Schreibtisch. Ich werde mich dann später darum kümmern”.  
“Ganz wie Sie wünschen!”

Draco nickte seiner Mitarbeiterin einmal kurz zu, dann ging er auf den Kamin zu, nahm etwas Floopowder aus der kleinen Schale auf dem Sims und warf es in die Flammen, welche sich grün verfärbten.  
“Daily Prophet, Büro Blaise Zabini!”.

Einen Herzschlag später stand er vor dem Kamin im Büro seines besten Freundes, der irritiert von seiner Arbeit aufsah.  
“Dray, was machst -”, weiter kam der Italiener nicht, denn im nächsten Moment wurde ihm etwas, das wie eine zusammengerollte Zeitung aussah, mit voller Wucht auf den Schreibtisch geschlagen.  
“Du bist ein Bastard, Blaise. Weißt du das?”, platzte der Blonde bloß und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.  
“Bitte? Womit hab ich das Kompliment denn verdient?”  
“Du warst gestern Abend in meinem Haus und du hast Potter dort gesehen. Aber du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir hier von zu erzählen?”, wollte Draco wissen, mit einer Hand deutete er anklagend auf die Zeitung.

Blaise war seit einigen Wochen Chefredakteur des Daily Prophet. Alle Artikel gingen über seinen Schreibtisch, bevor sie gedruckt wurden.  
“Draco, du kennst das Spiel. Ich darf nichts verraten, okay?”, erwiderte der Italiener.

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht. “Das ist mir völlig egal! Potter wollte gestern Abend scheinbar irgendwas von mir. Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir zu erzählen, dass seine Ehe grade den Bach runter geht!”  
“Mal ehrlich, Malfoy. Wie hast du es geschafft Potter die letzten zehn Jahre nahezu völlig zu ignorieren?”, fragte Blaise unvermittelt zurück.

Das verwirrte nun Draco. “Was soll die dumme Frage? Ich habe einfach mein Leben gelebt”.  
“Ja, was mich ehrlich sehr überrascht”.  
“Was soll das Blaise? Worauf willst du hinaus?”  
“Zehn Jahre lebst du dein Leben und Potter spielt keine Rolle darin. Du hast ihn einfach ignoriert, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Doch kaum setzt er wieder einen Fuß in dein Leben, bist du wie elektrisiert. Du kommst hier her und willst wissen, warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe? Weil ich gehofft hatte, du hättest diese Obsession hinter dir. Doch mir scheint ich habe mich getäuscht”, Blaise blickte ihn beinahe herausfordernd an.

“Ich bin nicht von ihm besessen. Ich will bloß seinen Fall und diese Schlampe vor Gericht in den Boden stampfen, alles klar?”.  
“Klar… darum nennst du sie auch schon ‘Schlampe’, obwohl du gar nicht wirklich weißt, was da los ist”.

Blaise schien genau zu wissen, was er sagen musste, um Draco aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Es stimmte einfach nicht! Er hatte seine Feindschaft mit Potter hinter sich gelassen!  
“Von dir ist auch nichts zu erwarten”, antwortete der Blonde und drehte sich um, nur um wieder durch den Kamin zurück in sein Büro zu flüchten.

Die ganze Woche schien sich wie alter Polyjuicepotion hinzuziehen. Die Tage wollten einfach nicht vergehen, die Gerichtstermine wurden vertagt, weil viele der Richter mit den Anhörungen der Death Eater beschäftigt waren, die nun auf Freiheit hofften.  
Und immer wieder gingen Draco die Worte seines besten Freundes durch den Kopf. 

Zehn verdammte Jahre. Und kaum war Potter wieder da, konnte der ehemalige Slytherin an nichts anderes denken, als ihn. Doch er rechtfertige sich damit, dass sie am Ende auf der gleichen Seite gestanden hatten. Dass nur die Angst ihn in jener Nacht nach Hogwarts getrieben hatte.  
Nun wollte er diesen Fall. Mehr nicht. Es ging nur um seinen eigenen Vorteil bei dieser Sache. Das hatte nichts mit Potter zu tun. Gar nichts!

Die ganze Woche konnte also nicht als wirklich ergiebig bezeichnet werden und je näher das Wochenende kam, desto unruhiger wurde Draco.  
Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er sich auf diese Sache einließ?  
Er wusste es nicht, doch er wollte es herausfinden. 

Samstagmorgen stand er bereits um halb acht auf, etwas, dass er an solchen Tagen nie tat, denn er liebte es, auszuschlafen.  
Doch heute saß er mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Frühstückstisch und hielt bereits den Daily Prophet in der Hand. Jeden Tag hatte er die Zeitung verfolgt und bereits jeden Artikel gesammelt, der darin erschienen war. 

Viele neue Erkenntnisse hatte die Woche nicht gebracht, doch Draco wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein, wenn es zur Verhandlung kommen würde. 

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ seine Mutter sich ihm gegenüber nieder.  
“Wie kommt es, dass du so früh wach bist? Es ist Samstag”, sagte sie und ließ ein Marmeladenglas in ihre Hand schweben.  
“Ich habe noch einen Termin mit einem Mandanten”, antworte Draco nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Noch war Potter nicht sein Mandant. Aber er hoffte, dass es so werden würde.  
“So früh am Tag? Das muss ein besonderer Mandant sein”, Narcissa warf ihm einen wissenden Blick und Draco ließ etwas frustriert die Zeitung sinken.  
“Es ist nicht Blaise, falls du das denkst”, schnappe er und funkelte seine Mutter zornig an.  
“Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen”.

Noch immer etwas eingeschnappt hob Draco sich die Zeitung vors Gesicht und überflog Zeilen, die ihn eigentlich gar nicht interessierten.  
Heute würden die Holyhead Harpies spielen und Ginny Potter-Weasley wäre mit dabei. Darunter befand ich ein Interview mit ihr, ob sie sich denn auch stark genug fühlen würde, um schon wieder solche Leistung bringen zu können.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später stand er vor Potters Haus am Rande von London. Und wusste nicht, ob er es wagen, und den magischen Türklopfer betätigen sollte, oder nicht.  
Blaise Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Geist nach und doch war da gleichzeitig das Verlangen herauszufinden, was los war. 

Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend, griff Draco nach dem Türklopfer. Wenn Potter zu Hause war, wovon der Blonde einfach mal ausging, denn es war gerade erst zehn Uhr am Morgen, würde die Tür sich von allein öffnen.

Keine Minute später schwang diese tatsächlich auf. Doch nicht, wie erwartet von allein. Vor ihm stand Harry Potter. Das schwarze Haar noch unordentlicher als sonst, bekleidet mit einer Jogginghose und einem alten T-Shirt. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab und seine Wangen waren gerötet, als hätte er Tränen vergossen. 

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte den Besucher vor seiner Tür. Draco konnte sehen, wie es im Kopf seines Gegenübers arbeitete.  
“Malfoy?”, fragte er erstaunt. Seine Stimme klang rau, wie ein Reibeisen.  
“Seit siebenundzwanzig Jahren, richtig”, antwortete der Blonde.  
“Was willst du?”  
“Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nicht im Türrahmen klären?”

Potter musterte ihn noch einmal skeptisch, dann trat er zur Seite und ließ seinen Besucher hinein.  
Das Innere des eigentlich gemütlichen Hauses, sah genauso aus, wie sein Besitzer. 

Überall lagen Sachen verteilt. Links des Eingangs befand sich die Küche, in der es aussah, als wäre schon lange nicht mehr aufgeräumt worden.  
Vor Draco auf dem Boden lag ein Bild von Potters Hochzeit. Der Rahmen war zerbrochen und die Scheibe gesplittert.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging der Schwarzhaarige durch den Flur, ins dahinter liegende Wohnzimmer.  
Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Zeitungen, daneben standen Flaschen mit Firewhisky -leer. 

Hinten an der Wand konnte Draco noch die Umrisse der Bilder sehen, die dort einst gehangen hatten. Bilder aus glücklicheren Zeiten.  
Rechts daneben stand ein mannshohes Regel mit Pokalen. Ginny hatte also noch nicht alle ihre Sachen mitgenommen.

Draco ließ den Blick weiter schweifen. Suchte nach den Bildern, die einst an der Wand gehangen hatten. Und fand sie im Kamin. 

Potter schien tatsächlich unter der Situation zu leiden. 

Er ließ sich in einen der beiden gemütlich aussehenden Sessel sinken und betrachtete Draco skeptisch. “Was willst du?”

Der Angesprochene setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und schränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Mir dir reden, Potter”, sagte er sachlich.

“Ich wüsste nicht worüber wir reden sollten…”

Es war, als hätte sich die Realität verändert. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war es der Auror gewesen, der Draco aufgesucht hatte, heute hatten ihre Positionen sich umgedreht.

“Tja, siehst du, genau diese Frage habe ich mir vor ein paar Tagen gestellt. Als du mit mir reden wolltest. Schon vergessen?”  
“Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber wie du siehst, habe ich andere Dinge im Kopf, als mich mit dir über deinen Vater zu unterhalten, Malfoy”.  
“Ach? Und Montag hattest du noch nichts anderes im Sinn? Hat deine Frau von einer auf die andere Sekunde beschlossen, dich sitzen zu lassen?”

Deutlich konnte er den Schmerz in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen.  
“Was soll das, Malfoy? Bist du bloß hier, um Salz in die Wunde zu streuen? Oder zu sehen, dass es mir scheiße geht? Dann bitte! Da hast du es! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?”  
Mit jedem Wort war Potter lauter geworden, doch Draco blickte ihn nur unbeeindruckt an. “Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich will wissen, was du am Montag von mir wolltest”, erwiderte der Blonde.  
“Das weißt du. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Aber du hast deinen Standpunkt ja deutlich klar gemacht”.  
“Lüg mich nicht an, Potter. Du warst aus einem anderen Grund bei mir”.  
“Ach ja? Und woher willst du das wissen? Hat dein Meister dir ein paar Tricks beigebracht und du hast dich in meinen Kopf gestohlen?”.

Es tat weh, das zu hören. Aber Draco schwor sich, nicht darauf einzugehen. Er wollte es hinter sich lassen, doch Potter hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Vergangenheit wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen. Aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Für Potter würde er immer nur der Sohn eines Death Eaters sein. 

“Nein hat er nicht. Hör auf, dich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten. Du warst in meinem Haus, obwohl du wusstest, dass deine Frau ausziehen würde. Du bist zu mir geflohen. Der letzten Person auf dieser Welt, zu der du gehen würdest, neben Voldemort vielleicht, wenn er noch leben würde. Also, was wolltest du?”. 

“Gut erkannt Malfoy, ich würde im Leben nicht mit meinem Problemen zu dir kommen. Ich habe Freunde, wie dir vielleicht entgangen ist”.

Demonstrativ blickte Draco sich um Raum um. “Ja, aber von deinen sogenannten Freunden war keiner hier in den letzten Tagen, oder?”, fragte er und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Potter seufzte. “Nein, bisher nicht”, gab er zu.  
“Siehst du. Und das wusstest du. Du konntest dir bereits denken, dass Weasle und Granger deiner Ex-Frau Asyl gewähren würden. Du wusstest, dass du niemanden hast. Niemanden, außer mir”, schloss der ehemalige Slytherin. Er hatte den Auror da, wo er ihn haben wollte.  
“Selbst wenn… es ist jetzt egal. Ginny ist weg, das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn ich einem Arschloch mein Herz ausschütte. Also, verschwinde wieder”.  
“Am Montag war das Arschloch noch gut genug”.

Draco wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte Potter soweit bekommen, dass er ihm vertrauen würde, damit er ihn in dem Scheidungsprozess würde vertreten können, der auf ihn zukam.  
Er wollte den Ruhm, den dieser Fall ihm bringen konnte und er würde nicht locker lassen, bis er bekam, was er wollte.

“Malfoy, bitte. Lass es einfach. Okay?”, bat Potter, zum ersten Mal wirkte so verletzlich, wie er es wohl wirklich war.  
Eine Karte, die der ehemalige Slytherin spielen musste, wenn er weiter kommen wollte.

“Ich gehe nicht, bevor du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast. Es frisst dich von innen heraus auf”  
“Als ob du das beurteilen könntest! Was überhaupt willst du hier? Kann es dir nicht völlig egal sein, wie es mir geht? Solltest du dich nicht freuen, wenn ich mich von einer Brücke stürze? Solltest du nicht froh sein, dass in meinem perfekten Leben eben doch nichts perfekt ist?”.

Draco seufzte laut und legte einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken. “Mal ehrlich, Potter, wie alt bist du? Dreizehn?”

Nun war sein Gegenüber eindeutig verwirrt. “Wie kommst du drauf?”, fragte er blinzelnd.  
“Ganz einfach, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts! Wir sind keine Teenager mehr! Zehn verdammte Jahre sind vergangen, seit Voldemort gestorben ist. Zehn Jahre, in denen wir beide alt genug geworden sind, um solche Kindereien hinter uns zu lassen. Ich erfreue mich nicht daran, wenn es dir schlecht geht, klar? Ich bin nämlich erwachsen geworden, und als du mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hast, dachte ich, bei dir wäre es genauso”.

Potter schluckte hart. Seine grünen Augen fixierten Draco, während er nachzudenken schien. “Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur… ich habe vermutlich einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir im Moment der größten Not ein offenes Ohr anbieten würdest. Ich war nicht fair zu dir”.

Zufrieden lehnte Draco sich im Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Also? Was wolltest du, als du am Montagabend bei mir auftaucht bist? Und jetzt komm mir nicht damit, dass du dich entschuldigen wolltest. Das kannst du McGonagall erzählen, aber nicht mir”.

Ein weiteres Mal schluckte der Auror. Er wirkte unsicher. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Hier saß er und sollte sein Herz vor einem Mann ausbreiten, der bis vor zehn Jahren sein erklärter Erzfeind gewesen war.  
Wie weit waren sie gegangen in diesem Jahrzehnt? Was war aus ihnen geworden? Hatten sie sich überhaupt wirklich weiterentwickelt? Oder warum saß sie an diesem Morgen in einem Wohnzimmer und versuchten… ja was eigentlich? Freunde zu sein? Wohl kaum…  
Aber was war es dann? Schlechtes Gewissen? Ein neuer Anfang?  
Draco wusste es nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es wirklich herausfinden wollte, doch er war hier und das war nicht zu ändern.

“Ja, ich… war bei dir, weil ich einfach nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie Ginny auszieht. Aber das konnte ich dir ja nicht einfach sagen… also… ach ich weiß einfach nicht… es war Verzweiflung… am besten du vergisst es”.

“Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Du hast mich in die Sache mit reingezogen und jetzt lebst du auch damit”.  
“Und was willst du jetzt machen? Hier sitzen, bis Ginny zu mir zurück kommt?”, wollte Potter wissen, während er mit den Augen rollte.  
“Falsch. Ich werde hier bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst”, erwiderte Draco und grinste, als er den irritierten Blick seines Gegenübers sah.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war jedes Wort wahr. Er wollte hier bleiben und Potter helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, denn nur so konnte er ihn dazu bringen, einen Scheidungsprozess in die Wege zu leiten, bei dem er Ginny Potter-Weasley auseinander nehmen konnte.  
Nur, wenn Potter aufhörte, sich in ein Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen und sich verteidigen würde, konnte Draco auf den erhofften Ruhm hoffen und wenn dafür den Seelenklempner spielen musste, dann würde er dies in Kauf nehmen.  
Nichts würde ihn von seinem Ziel abbringen, auch kein pazifistischer Potter, der seiner Ex-Frau alles in den Hintern schob.

“Warum solltest du das tun? Du hast keinen Vorteil davon”.  
“Wie oft noch, Potter? Ich bin erwachsen geworden. Deine Freunde ziehen es vor, deiner Ex die Hand zu halten, also werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Zumindest so lange, bis die anderen beiden auf die Idee kommen, dass die kleine Ginny nicht perfekt ist”.

Der Auror wirkte noch immer nicht wirklich glücklich, nickte aber verstehend.  
“Und aus genau diesem Grund, wirst du mir jetzt erzählen, wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte, dass Ginger bei dir ausgezogen ist”, fordert der ehemalige Slytherin. Wenn Potter ihm davon erzählte, wäre der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zum Erfolg bereits gegangen.  
Er brauchte das Vertrauen seines früheren Rivalen und so konnte er es bekommen und dann benutzen, um sich endlich von der Vergangenheit rein zu waschen. Egal, wie oft er dafür würde lügen müssen, er würde sein Ziel erreichen.

“Nenn sie nicht so! Am Anfang waren wir wirklich glücklich… aber egal… wenn ich… von mir erzähle, dann musst du dasselbe tun… ich will wissen, warum du hier bist… und diesmal keine dummen Ausreden. Immer abwechselnd. Das ist nur fair”, forderte Potter, seine grünen Augen musterten Draco, während er auf eine Antwortet wartet.

Wenn er ehrlich war, schmeckte diese Sache dem Blonden gar nicht. Er wollte seine Seele nicht auf den Tisch legen, aber wenn er diesen Fall wollte, würde er wohl ungewöhnliche Wege gehen müssen.

“Gut. Immer abwechselnd. Und wenn wir fertig sind, gehst du duschen, klar? Morgen komme ich wieder und dann fangen wir an, dieses Haus wieder lebenswert zu machen. In diesem Chaos halte ich es nämlich nicht lange aus”, erklärte Draco und wusste, dass er dabei arrogant klang, aber das war ihm egal. 

“Du hast vor, wiederzukommen?”, fragte der Auror wieder einmal verwirrt. Draco fragte sich, ob das langsam zum Standard wurde.  
“Natürlich hab ich das vor. Oder dachtest du, deine Probleme würden sich an einem Tag erledigen? Ich weiß ja, dass ich tolle Dinge bewirken kann, Potter, aber Wunder hab ich nicht drauf. Also rechne mal damit, dass ich morgen wieder hier stehen werde”.

Potter seufzte, nickte aber ergeben. Der Blonde war selbst überrascht, dass er nicht einfach hinaus geworfen wurde, aber wahrscheinlich fehlte dem Hausherrn im Moment die Kraft dazu und er war froh, dass endlich jemand da war, mit dem er reden konnte, auch wenn es sich dabei ‘nur’ um Draco Malfoy handelte.

“Also gut, Malfoy. Du kommst morgen wieder. Das werde ich nicht verhindern können, aber jetzt zu meiner ersten Frage an dich.  
Warum hast du es nicht geschafft Dumbledore zu töten?”

**Kapitel2 Ende**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich melde mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zurück :)   
> Ab Morgen geht die Uni wieder los und das wird leider etwas von meiner Freizeit in Abspruch nehmen. Trotzdem werde ich versuchen regelmäßig zu posten und euch mit neuen Kapiteln zu versorgen. Tragt es mir nur bitte nicht nacht, wenn es mal etwas länger dauern sollte - ich gebe mein Bestes!

**Kapitel 3 Truth or Dare**

_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse then you finally feel it – J.K- Rowling_

Draco schluckte hart. Das war nicht wirklich die Frage gewesen, die er erwartet hatte. Doch was hatte er denn erwartet? Fragen nach dem Wetter? Oder wie es seiner Mutter ging? Natürlich erwartete Potter einen Blick in Dracos Innerstes, wenn auch nur um einen Ansatz für sein Helfersyndrom zu finden. Doch diesen Gefallen würde der Blonde seinem Gegenüber nicht tun. Er würde nicht dessen ‚Projekt‘ werden. Diesmal waren die Rollen vertauscht.

 _‚Du hast deine Seele doch schon einmal an den Teufel verkauft‘_ höhnte erneut die Stimme, welche Bellatrix so schmerzhaft ähnlich war. 

„Weil das für mich ein One-Way-Ticket nach Azkaban bedeutet hätte und auf diese Erfahrung wollte ich schon damals gerne verzichten, vielen Dank auch“, antwortete Draco schnippisch. Er wusste, dass seine Antwort nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er konnte Potter nicht einfach seine tiefsten Geheimnisse preisgeben. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass der Gedanke, ein Menschenleben zu nehmen, ihm einfach unerträglich gewesen war.  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor jedoch schien zu ahnen, dass Draco nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor, sodass seine Unterarme auf den Knien ruhten. „Ach? Und das ist alles? Ich dachte bei unserer Verabredung ging es um die Wahrheit, aber wenn du das so siehst, können wir diese Unterhaltung ja auch einfach beenden“.  
Draco seufzte. „Nein, warte. Du hast Recht, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich“, sagte er und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Ich konnte es nicht, okay? Ich konnte einfach keinen Menschen töten. Ich war zu feige und zu verängstigt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“.  
„Ja bin ich, auch wenn ich es vorgezogen hätte, gleich die ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen“, erwiderte Potter.  
„Was hast du denn erwartet? Ich bin nicht so wie du. Ich bin nicht nobel, oder heldenhaft“, gab Draco zurück. Er wusste, dass er diesmal klang, wie ein dreizehn Jahre alter Teenager, aber Potters Worte hatten etwas in ihm getroffen. Er schämte sich für seine Taten während des Krieges und er wollte sie nicht erneut durchleben.

„Nobel? Heldenhaft? Ist es das, was du von mir denkst? Es ist sehr heldenhaft von mir gewesen, zu dir zu laufen, als meine Frau entschlossen hat, auszuziehen“, Potter lachte kurz auf und der Geruch von Whisky wehte zu Draco hinüber, sodass dieser die Nase kräuselte. Er hasste den Gestank von Alkohol. Gleichzeitig rollte er die Augen über den Satz seines Gegenübers.  
„Nein Potter, das war nicht nobel, das war menschlich, aber vermutlich bist du über solche Dinge normalerweise erhaben, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete der ehemalige Slytherin und hätte sich am liebsten gleich darauf selbst geohrfeigt. War er nicht her gekommen, um Potters Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Stattdessen gab er ihm eine fiese Antwort nach der anderen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er das Mandat gleich vergessen können. _‚Reiß dich zusammen und mach deinen verdammten Job!‘,_ ermahnte ihn eine Stimme, die in seinem Kopf wie Lucius klang.  
Potter wirkte plötzlich beinahe traurig, als er den Blick von Draco abwandte und auf die Stellen an den Wänden starrte, die noch von den Fotos kündeten, die einst dort gehangen hatten. Plötzlich tat es dem Blonden noch mehr leid, so schroff gewesen zu sein und er spürte, wie sich in seinem Hals langsam sein Kloß zu bilden begann.  
„Es… das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen… es tut mir leid…“, flüsterte Draco kaum hörbar, während sein Geist sich fragte, seit wann er sich eigentlich für Dinge entschuldigte. Sollte er Potter nicht eher für dessen Schwäche auslachen? Doch er konnte es nicht. Hier saß er und bereicherte sich am Leid seines früheren Rivalen, hatte sogar einen Plan Potters Herzschmerz für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen, aber diesen Blick, die Traurigkeit in den smaragdfarbenen Augen konnte er dennoch nicht ertragen.  
„Schon gut, du hast Recht, Malfoy. Ich… wollte einfach nur nicht allein sein diesem Abend… ich wollte einfach nicht sehen, wie sie ihre Sachen packt und geht. Wie sie mich für immer zurücklässt, um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ich konnte nicht zusehen, wie die Zukunft, von der ich als Kind immer geträumt hatte, unter meinen eigenen Händen zerbrach“, gestand der ehemalige Gryffindor und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.  
Potters Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und unkoordiniert, so ganz anders als Draco ihn früher im Quidditch erlebt hatte. Er ging zum ausladenden Wohnzimmerschrank und öffnete eine der Vitrinen aus schwarzem Glas. Dahinter kamen eine Reihe Falschen und ordentlich neben einander aufgereihte Gläser zum Vorschein. Eine jede der Falschen war noch ungefähr zu zwei Dritteln gefüllt mit Flüssigkeiten in unterschiedlichsten Farben.  
„Willst du auch?“, fragte Potter und strich sich mit einer Hand durch das ohnehin schon unordentliche Haar.  
Einen Moment fragte Draco sich, ob es seine Frau gewesen war, die den Schrank so perfekt eingeräumt hatte, ehe er den Gedanken wieder verwarf und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein danke und wenn ich so recht überlege, solltest du das vielleicht aus bleiben lassen“, antwortete er und betrachtete Potter mit einem abschätzenden Blick.  
Dieser schnaubte nur abfällig und griff nach einem der aufwendig verzierten Kristallgläser und einer Falsche mit goldbrauner Flüssigkeit. Firewhisky wie Draco vermutete. Mit Flasche und Glas bewaffnet setzte Potter sich wieder zurück an den Wohnzimmertisch und goss sich selbst etwas ein. Der volle Geruch nach Alkohol und Gewürzen wehte zu Draco hinüber und auch wenn er sicher war, dass es sich um einen sehr guten Whisky handelte, wollte er ihn nicht probieren, schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit.  
Potter hingegen leerte das Glas mit einem Zug und drehte anschließend den nun leeren Behälter in zwischen seinen Fingern. Ein grimmiges, freudloses Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, das Draco so noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. „Die haben Molly und Arthur uns zur Hochzeit geschenkt“, sagte er und klang dabei gerade so, als wären die Gläser Schuld an seiner zerbrochenen Ehe.  
Einem Impuls folgend griff Draco nach dem Glas in Potters Hand und versuchte angestrengt die Gänse zu ignorieren, die sich auf seinen Armen ausbreitete, als seine Finger dabei die Haut des anderen Mannes streifte.  
 _Was ist bloß los mit mir?_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch auch diesen Gedanken versuchte er angestrengt zurück zu drängen.  
Als er das Glas erfolgreich Potters Händen entzogen hatte blickte er zu diesem auf. Die traurigen grünen Augen betrachteten ihn Fragend und Draco spürte, wie sein Hals trocken wurde. „Hör zu Potter, es bringt nichts, diesen Dingen nach zu hängen, du musst versuchen los zu lassen“, erklärte Draco und schloss beide Hände um das dünne Kristallglas, als wäre es ein Rettungsanker.  
„Warum bist du hier, Malfoy?“, fragte Potter völlig zusammenhangslos und doch absolut zu Recht, wie Draco eingestehen musste.  
Er seufzte und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dir helfen möchte“, antwortete er, teilweise die Wahrheit sagend. Er wollte Potter ja wirklich mit dieser Scheidung helfen, wenn auch nicht aus ganz uneigennützigen Gründen. 

„Warum?“

„Wann haben wir eigentlich ausgemacht, dass du alle Fragen stellst, Potter?“, Draco rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen. Während er hier auf diesem Sessel saß, seinem Schulrivalen gegenüber, wurde ihm wieder deutlich bewusst, warum dieser ihn früher so leicht auf den Palme gebracht hatte.  
 _Von wegen, Obsession, Blaise!_ , dachte er verächtlich, hielt den Blick aber durchgehend auf Potter, der nun seufzte und sich ebenfalls wieder zurück lehnte. Der Firewhisky stand noch immer offen auf dem Tisch, wie eine nie enden wollende Einladung.  
„Haben wir nicht. Aber die Frage bleibt bestehen. Du kannst ja gerne eine dazwischen werfen, Malfoy“, gab Potter zurück, wobei er kurz die Augen schloss und sich mit der Hand über die Lider rieb, als wäre er müde.  
„Ich will dir helfen, weil ich weiß, dass du das Selbe für mich tun würdest“, antwortete Draco zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen. Glaubte er das wirklich? Wenn er ehrlich war, ja.  
Potter ließ die Hand sinken und öffnete irritiert die Augen. Kurz schien er zu blinzeln, dann fokussierte sich sein Blick auf Draco. Scheinbar dachte er einen Moment über die Worte nach, denn es breitete sich eine nicht unangenehme Stille im Raum aus.

„Du hast Recht, wenn du zu mir gekommen wärst, würde ich dir auch helfen wollen, trotzdem irritiert es mich, dass du hier bist“, gestand Potter und seine Augen flackerten einen Moment zu der offenen Falsche hinüber.  
„Haben deine Freunde sich schon um dich gekümmert?“, wollte Draco wissen, das Glas immer noch in den Händen haltend.  
„Hermione war vorgestern kurz da, aber mehr nicht. Ginny ist bei ihr und Ron eingezogen, zumindest solange, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung hat. Es ist schwer für die beiden. Sie stehen zwischen den Stühlen… ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich zwischen mir und Gin entscheiden müssen und sie ist immerhin Rons kleine Schwester“, gestand Potter mit einem etwas deprimierten Halblächeln auf den Lippen.  
Draco nickte zunächst nur. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, angesichts solcher Ehrlichkeit. Sein Job brachte es für gewöhnlich eher mit, dass Menschen ihn belogen oder die Tatsachen zumindest schönten, um sich selbst in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Potter hingegen schien gar nicht in der Lage zu sein, nicht absolut ehrlich zu sein. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so verdammt nobel sein?  
Als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen langsam unangenehm zu werden begann, stellte Draco das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und schluckte kurz. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag, Potter. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Immerhin hast du mir und meiner Familie nach dem Krieg sehr geholfen-“, setzte Draco an, wurde aber von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.  
„Nein habe ich nicht. Dein Vater sitzt in Azkaban, schon vergessen?“  
„Sei still, Potter. Wenn du nicht für mich und meine Mutter ausgesagt hättest, wäre mein Vater nicht der einzige, der heute in einer Zelle verrotten würde. Also stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Ich werde dir helfen, sowohl dein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, als auch bei deiner Scheidung, als dein Anwalt, was denkst du?“.  
Potter jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an, Malfoy, aber ich kann dir versichern, ich brauche keinen Anwalt“.  
Draco hob eine schlanke Augenbraue und betrachtete Potter mit einigem Unglauben. Hatte er gerade wirklich den rechtlichen Beistand abgelehnt? Mitten in einer Scheidung, bei der er die Hälfte seines Besitzes verlieren könnte? „Ach, und warum das?“, frage er beinahe herausfordernd.  
„Ginny und ich haben nicht vor, uns zu streiten. Wir wollen diese Sache friedlich und freundschaftlich regeln“, erklärte Potter mit einem traurigen Lächeln. 

„Du liebst sie noch, nicht wahr?“

Grüne Augen flackerten einen Moment schmerzerfüllt, dann folgte ein kaum merkliches Nicken. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben. Die Trennung… ging nicht von mir aus… aber… ich würde lieber nicht darüber sprechen… im Moment“, kurz verschwanden die trüben Augen hinter bleichen Lidern, ehe sie sich wieder öffneten und der Blick darin Draco mit einer Wucht traf, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Potter war bis aufs Mark verletzt. Er litt unter der Situation. Ja, er würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass seine Frau ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Solche Gefühle gab es doch sonst nur in Büchern, oder nicht? Doch hier schien sich genau solch eine Tragödie direkt vor seinen Augen zu entfalten und Draco konnte nicht anders, als Mitleid zu empfinden, für den Mann im anderen Sessel.  
„Du musst nicht darüber reden… wenn du nicht willst“, hörte Draco sich selbst sagen und schluckte hart. Diese Unterhaltung verlief ganz und gar nicht wie er es geplant hatte.  
„Danke, Malfoy“, gab Potter zurück, ehe sich wieder Schweigen über die beiden senkte.  
Nach einiger Zeit lehnte dieser sich vor, um erneut nach Glas und Whisky zu greifen, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor und schnellte nach vorne, dabei packte Potters Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff und versuchte ihn so durchdringend wie möglich anzusehen. „Lass es. Das macht es nicht besser. Ich schlage vor, du verschwindest stattdessen mal unter die Dusche. Du kannst jeder Bar Konkurrenz machen“, sagte er in belehrendem Ton.  
Für einen Moment glaubte er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Ärger in den grünen Augen zu sehen, doch der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. „Vermutlich hast du Recht“, gab Potter zu und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.  
Draco tat es ihm gleich und folgte Potter aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer? Ich besorge frische Klamotten, du gehst auf direktem Wege ins Bad“.  
Etwas irritiert wandte dieser sich zu ihm um und blieb mitten im Flut stehen. „Was? Du willst…“  
„Ja, ich will dir helfen. Immer noch. Also wo?“  
„Erster Stock, zweite Tür rechts“.

Draco nickte zufrieden und ging an Potter vorbei die Treppen hinauf, während dieser eine Tür unten öffnete und in dem Raum dahinter verschwand. Erst als er allein war, gestatte er sich kurz durch zu atmen. Dieser Fall würde zwar vielleicht der vielversprechendste seiner Karriere werden, aber definitiv auch der anstrengendste.  
Die Treppe knarrte leicht unter seinen Füßen und Draco stellte fest, dass er solche Geräusche eigentlich gar nicht gewöhnt war. Die Marmorstufen in Malfoy Manor waren noch genauso unnachgiebig wie vor hunderten von Jahren, als das Herrenhaus erbaut worden war.  
Oben angekommen empfinden Draco noch mehr Stellen an den Wänden, an denen wohl noch vor wenigen Tagen Bildern gehangen hatten. Er konnte die Konturen der Rahmen auf der Tapete erkennen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Hatte Potter sie abgehangen? Oder hatte seine Frau die Bilder mitgenommen?  
Den Gedanken nach hinten schiebend öffnete Draco die beschriebene Tür und betrat Potters Schlafzimmer. Ein Angenehmer Geruch nach Minze stieg ihm in die Nase und während er sich im Raum umsah, musste er feststellen, dass dieser durchaus geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Ein großes Bett, dessen Rahmen aus dunklem, gemasertem Holz gefertigt war und ein großer Schrank, aus demselben Holz bildeten einen angenehmen Kontrast zur hellen, beigefarbenen Tapete und der tief rote, flauschige Teppich gab den Raum eine willkommene Gemütlichkeit.  
Mit diesem ersten Eindruck ging er zum Schrank und öffnete beide Türen. Dieser war nicht mal zu Hälfte gefüllt. Vermutlich hatte Potter ihn sich mit seiner Frau geteilt, die nun ihre eigenen Sachen daraus entfernt hatte. Das ganze sah ziemlich traurig aus, aber Draco versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben und Potters Sachen durch zu gehen. Er wollte etwas finden, das bequem, aber nicht zu häuslich war. Also gut genug um damit vor die Tür zu gehen, aber auch angenehm, wenn man nur auf dem Sofa liegen wollte. Leider musste er feststellen, dass Potters Schrank insgesamt wenig Kleidung preisgab, die Draco auch nur für irgendwas als angemessen angehen hätte und so entschied er sich schließlich für Jeans und ein grünes Shirt, das vermutlich gut zu Potters Augen passte.  
Seufzend schloss er den Schrank und ging mit Potters Kleidung, zu der sich auch noch Socken und Shorts hinzugesellt hatten, wieder nach unten. Einen Moment überlegte er vor der Tür zum Badezimmer, ob er einfach hinein gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch zu Klopfen.

Von drinnen konnte er das Brausen des Wassers auch bereits hören, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Nach einiger Zeit legte Draco dann doch eine Hand auf die Türklinge und drückte sie vorsichtig nach unten. Lautlos schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf ein großzügiges Bad mit weißen Fließen, preis. Hinter einer Scheibe aus Milchglas verborgen lag die Dusche und Potter war nicht zu sehen.  
Draco räusperte sich. „Potter?“, fragte er in den Raum und ging zur Ablage neben dem Waschbecken, um die frische Kleidung darauf zu legen. Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort und etwas in seinem Magen begann sich unangenehm zusammen zu ziehen.  
Er drehte sich zur Dusche um, und ging einige Schritte darauf zu. „Potter? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, versuchte er es erneut, wieder ohne eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Nun wurde er wirklich nervös. _Reiß dich zusammen, Draco, er wird schon nicht tot umgefallen sein,_ schalt er sich selbst und legte eine Hand auf den Griff der Tür, die zur Dusche führte.  
Diese quietschte unheilverkündend als Draco sie langsam aufzog. Von innen kam ihm nebliger Wasserdampf und der Geruch nach Minze entgegen, doch an der Stelle, an der Potter eigentlich stehen sollte war niemand zu sehen. Langsam wanderte sein (Dracos) Blick nach unten und er fand wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Am Boden der Dusche, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, saß Potter zusammengesunken und ließ das Wasser über sich hinwegwaschen, als würde er es nicht wahrnehmen. Seine Augen waren in eine Ferne gerichtet, die nur er selbst zu sehen schien. Dunkel und trüb verschleierten sie das sonst so lebendige Grün.  
„Verdammt“, murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, als er nach Potter griff und sofort die Hand wieder zurückzog. Das Wasser war unerträglich heiß eingestellt und die helle Haut auf Dracos Hand färbte sich sofort leicht rot. Wie hielt Potter das nur aus? Knurrend griff er nach der Duscharmatur und drehte das Wasser ab, ehe er in die Knie ging, um mit Potter auf einer Höhe zu sein.  
Vorsichtig legte er beide Hände auf die sonnen gebräunte Haut, fasziniert davon, wie deutlich sich seine eigene alabasterfarbene davon abhob und zugleich bemerkte er, wie weich Potters Haut war. Sie fühlte sich an wie Seide unter Dracos Fingen. Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite und schüttelte den jungen Mann vor sich etwas unsanft.  
Mit einem „Hey, Potter!“, versuchte er erneut dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch wieder geschah nichts. Es war, als wäre Harry Potter in eine Starre gefallen. Einen Moment schloss Draco die Augen, dann holte er aus und –

SMACK

Beinahe schmerzhaft traf seine Hand auf die weiche Haut von Potters Wange. Völlig irritiert, als habe bisher gar nicht mitbekommen, was geschehen war, blickte dieser nun zu ihm und hob zugleich eine Hand, um sie auf die nun gerötete Haut zu legen.  
„Malfoy? Spinnst du? Was sollte das?“  
„Ob ich spinne? Du bist doch der, der in einer Schockstarre unter kochend heißem Wasser sitzt und nicht mehr ansprechbar ist, Potter!“  
Seufzend erhob sich Draco und griff zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nach Potters Handgelenken, um ihn aus der Dusche zu ziehen. Wenn er ehrlich wahr interessierte es ihn gerade kein bisschen, dass sein Gegenüber unbekleidet war. Mit der freien Hand griff Draco nach einem Handtuch und drückte es Potter gegen die Brust.  
„Hier. Trockne dich ab und zieh dich an. Ich warte draußen und hoffe, du bist wieder zu Verstand gekommen“, sagte er ärgerlich und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Potter den Raum, wobei er darauf achtete, seinem Ärger dadurch Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass er die Tür mit einem deutlichen Knall zu fallen ließ. 

Heiße Wut hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht, aber worauf? Auf Potter, weil er sich so gehen ließ? Auf seine Ex-Frau, weil sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte? Oder doch auf sich selbst, weil ihn das Ganze mitzunehmen schien, obwohl es ihm eigentlich gleichgültig sein müsste? Er war doch nur seiner Karriere wegen herkommen!  
Immer noch wütend ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und griff nach dem Glas und dem Firewhisky, die noch immer auf dem Tisch standen. Er benötigte nur einen Zug, um das Glas zu leeren und bereute seinen ‚Griff zur Flasche‘ oder in seinem Fall ‚zum Glas‘ sofort wieder. Der Geschmack war alles andere als willkommen, seine Kehle brannte und sein Magen schien schon beim ersten Kontakt mit der Flüssigkeit zu rebellieren. Den Kopf schüttelnd stellte Draco das Glas zurück und seufzte.  
„Es tut mir leid“, ertönte eine reuevolle Stimme hinter ihm. Potter stand in der Tür, bekleidet mit den Sachen, die Draco ihm rausgesucht hatte. Er hatte die Arme um die Hüfte geschlungen, als würde er Schutz suchen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.  
Draco drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Ärger von eben war völlig verraucht und es blieb nur ein nagendes Gefühl in seiner Brust, die sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen schien, als er Potter so sah.  
„Schon gut“, brachte er hervor, die Stimme rau vor Anspannung.  
„Nein, ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen sollen. Ich… danke, dass du mir helfen willst, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß warum“.  
„Nenn es Karma, Potter. Ich muss noch ein paar Punkte gut machen“  
„Natürlich, das wird der Grund sein. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein“.  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue, antwortete aber erstmal nicht. Er war zu irritiert von der Tatsache, dass sein Gegenüber gerade wirklich versucht hatte lustig zu sein und das obwohl noch vor zehn Minuten ein Häufchen Elend gewesen war.  
„Du hast echt üble Stimmungsschwankungen, Potter“  
„Ist vermutlich die pure Verzweiflung“, antwortete dieser und auch wenn es wohl originell hatte klingen sollen, wusste Draco doch, dass es vermutlich nicht anderes als die reine Wahrheit war. Potter war verzweifelt.  
„Hör zu, es ist spät und ich sollte langsam wirklich nach Hause gehen. Aber ich komme morgen wieder und wir versuchen mal Ordnung in dieses Chaos hier zu bringen, in Ordnung? Und du versuchst keine Dummheiten in der Zwischenzeit zu machen und geduscht zu sein bevor ich morgen auf deiner Türschwelle erscheine. Abgemacht?“.  
Potter nickte kurz, fast ein wenig schüchtern. „Ich werde versuchen, ein besserer Gastgeber zu sein, versprochen“.

Seufzend ließ Draco sich eine halbe Stunde später auf das Sofa in seinen privaten Räumen in Malfoy Manor sinken. Der Tag war absolut anders verlaufen, als er sich es jemals ausgemalt hätte. Er hatte geglaubt einen Harry Potter zu treffen, der zwar verletzt, aber bereit war, zu kämpfen. Stattdessen war er einem Mann begegnet, der bis auf den Grund seiner Seele verwundet worden war und dennoch keinerlei Groll gegen die Person hegte, die ihm dies angetan hatte.  
Für gewöhnlich verhielten sich Dracos Mandanten genau anders herum. Sie versuchten ihren materiellen Besitz zusammen zu halten und dem Ex-Partner dabei noch so viele Steine in den Weg zu legen für möglich. Doch Potter war anders, er was nobel – wie immer! Und das störte Draco, löste aber auch zugleich Bewunderung in ihm aus.  
Verträumt strich er Jeff mit der Hand durchs graue Fell und ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas sinken. Hinter seiner Stirn begannen sich Kopfschmerzen breit zu machen. Kopfschmerzen, die er einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu verdanken hatte. Er wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein“, rief er und zuckte leicht, als er merkte, wie widerwillig seine Stimme klang. Im Türrahmen erschien, man hätte es fast erwarten müssen, Blaise Zabini.  
„Was willst du, Blaise?“, fragte Draco und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er würde seinem besten Freund und gelegentlichen Liebhaber ganz sicher nicht liegend begegnen wollen und sich damit in eine untergeordnete Position bringen.  
Der Angesprochene lächelte nur und schloss die Tür hinter sich, welche mit einem leisen Klick in Schloss fiel.  
„Ich dachte ich statte dir einen abendlichen Besuch ab. Schlechte Laune, Draco?“, fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen und kam mit selbstbewussten Bewegungen auf Draco zu.  
„Nein, nur müde“, antwortete dieser, eine Hand immer noch in Jeffs Fell. Der irische Wolfshund lag zu seinen Füßen und hatte entspannt die Augen geschlossen.  
„Müde? Wovon? Es ist Wochenende“, schnurrte Blaise, als er sich neben Draco auf das Sofa sinken ließ und eine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel platzierte.  
Kurz flackerte Dracos Blick zu der Hand und er überlegte, ob sie beiseiteschieben sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Was hielt ihn denn davon ab, sich in den Armen seines besten Freundes ein wenig zu entspannen. „Ach weißt du Blaise… von mir aus können wir das Reden gerne auf später verschieben…“, gurrte er und lehnte sich vor, sodass seine Lippen die des anderen Mannes berührten.  
Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl, aber zugleich keines, das irgendwelche Gefühle in Draco aufsteigen ließ. Sein Verhältnis zu Blaise, vor allem was das Schlafzimmer anging, war rein pragmatischer Natur. Sie kannten einander seit Kindertagen und konnten einander vertrauen. Zu gleich besaßen sie die gleichen ‚Vorlieben‘ wenn es um Körperlichkeit ging, warum also nicht, Freundschaft mit ein paar _Bonusleistungen_ verbinden?  
Blaise schienen einen Moment irritiert, erwiderte dann aber Dracos Kuss und ließ seine Hände über dessen Schulter gleiten. Der Vertraute Geruch nach exotischen Gewürzen stieg Draco in die Nase. Blaise liebte es zu kochen und experimentierte dabei gerne mit ungewöhnlichen Zutaten. Als dessen Zunge forsch über die Lippen des blonden Mannes glitt konnte dieser Knoblauch und Curry schmecken. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln begrüßte er die freche Zunge mit der eigenen.  
Blaise‘ Händen schienen überall zu gleich zu sein und schon bald fand Dracos Hemd sein Ende auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und drückte Blaise in die Kissen des Sofas, sodass Draco sich über ihm befand, während seine Finger an den Knöpfen des noch verbleibenden Hemdes nestelten.  
Bald darauf lehnte er über Blaise, bei völlig unbekleidet und spürte, wie sich starke Hände um seine Erektion legten und ihn zu verwöhnen begannen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während seine Hand nun ebenfalls nach dem Glied des anderen Mannes suchte und mit zärtlichen, aber bestimmten Bewegungen über die empfindliche Haut strich.  
Genießend schloss Draco die Augen und gab sich dem Rhythmus der Berührungen hin, während vor seinem geistigen Auge für nur einen einzigen Moment, ein ganz anderes Bild auftauchte. Das Bild eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der in Position und Tätigkeit Blaise ersetze. Grüne Augen, statt dunkelbrauner, die ihn lustvoll ansahen und ehe Draco in der Lage war, das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, spürte er, wie er sich mit einem Stöhnen in Blaise‘ Hand ergoss, während dieser selbst zum Höhepunkt gelangte.  
„Wow… du bist selten so fordernd… woran hast du gedacht? Sicher nicht an mich“, sagte Blaise mit einem Lachen, während er einen Reinigungszauber auf sie wirkte.  
„An niemanden“  
„Natürlich nicht, deshalb warst du auch so… intensiv. Mich kannst du nicht belügen“  
„Ich will nicht drüber reden verdammt! Am besten verschwindest du jetzt, bevor ich dich rauswerfe“  
Abwehrend hob Blaise beide Hände, grinste aber noch immer, als er vom Sofa aufstand und sich wieder anzog. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück zu Draco. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, an wen du da gerade gedacht hast, aber wer immer es war, du stehst ganz schön auf ihn“.

**Kapitel 3 Ende**


	5. Leave my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ging diesmal recht schnell, allerdings wird das mit dem nächsten Kapitel leider nicht gelingen. Ich hab morgen nen blöden Tag vor und muss mal schauen, wie viel ich am Wochende schaffe. Trotzdem wünsche ich viel Spaß!
> 
> Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 :P

**Kapitel 4 Leave my mind**

_If I had a choice_  
 _I'd leave all behind_  
 _If I had a choice_  
 _I'd make you leave my mind_

“3:56”, verkündete die magische Uhr auf Dracos Nachtschränkchen, als er zum gefühlt zwanzigsten Mal in fünfzehn Minuten nach der Zeit schaute. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen und er schloss die Augen, wenn auch nicht wirklich an Schlaf glaubend.  
Der vergangene Tag hatte ihn aufgewühlt und das sogar so sehr, dass er jetzt nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Wann immer er es versuchte, tauchten traurige, verletzte smaragdfarbene Augen vor ihm auf, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließen. In Dracos Welt hatte Liebe bisher keinen Platz gehabt. Nach dem Krieg hatte er all seine Energie zunächst darein investiert, nicht in Azkaban zu landen, dann hatte er seine NEWTs nachgeholt und anschließend den guten Namen seiner Familie aus der Asche wieder neu erbaut. Dazu waren Jahre des Lernens notwendig gewesen, denn magisches Recht war kompliziert und vielschichtig.  
Potters Leben hingegen war so ganz anders gewesen. Natürlich hatte auch er seine NEWTs bekommen, hatte dann aber gleich mit dem Training zum Auror begonnen und nebenbei war Ginny Weasley seine ständige Begleiterin gewesen. Niemanden hatte es überrascht, als die beiden ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten, ganz im Gegenteil, man hatte eigentlich schon viel früher damit gerechnet. Ein Bild der beiden hatte damals die Titelseite des Daily Prophet geschmückt und verkündet, dass die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts nun endlich bevor stand.  
Und natürlich hatte Harry Potters Hochzeit wochenlang das ganze Land beschäftigt. Welches Kleid würde die Braut tragen? Wie würde die Torte aussehen? Wer würden die Trauzeugen sein? Wie würden die Ringe aussehen? Wer wäre eingeladen? Die Fragen und Antworten waren endlos. Man hatte förmlich das Gefühl in einer Welle aus Hochzeitsspekulationen ertränkt zu werden. Und doch hatte Draco schon damals jede einzelne Ausgabe des Prophet aufgehoben und archiviert. Heute standen Ordner mit den alten Zeitungsausgaben in seinem Büro und wo genau wusste vermutlich nur Mafalda.  
Doch obwohl die Presse Potters Hochzeit vorher wochenlang ausgeschlachtet hatte, waren die Medien von Il grande matrimonio ausgeschlossen worden. Potter und seine Frau hatten nur ein einziges offizielles Foto an den Prophet weiter gegeben, mehr aber auch nicht. Nicht mal Interviews waren erlaubt gewesen. Seit dem hatte sich ‚der Retter‘, wie ihn die Zeitungen mittlerweile nannten, noch weiter aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen. Harry Potter war ein sehr privater Mensch.  
Solche Dinge waren Draco völlig fremd, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel von den Berichterstattungen der Presse hielt, so war er doch nicht unerfreut, wenn er Artikel über sich selbst in der Zeitung fand. Auf diese Weise hatte er sich Anerkennung und Wertschätzung zurück erkämpft.  
Aber genau weil Liebe und Familie für Draco so fremd waren, traf es ihn umso härter, Potter in einem so… verwundbaren… Zustand zu sehen. Seit sie einander gekannt hatten, war dieser doch immer stark und mutig gewesen. Er hatte den größten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten besiegt. Er war gestorben, um jene zu retten, die er liebte. Wie konnte es da sein, dass es einer Frau wie Ginny Weasley gelang, ihn zu brechen? Und konnte seine Seele heilen?  
Seufzend schwang Draco die Beine über die Bettkante und erhob sich. An Schlaf war eh nicht mehr zu denken, also konnte er auch genauso gut aufstehen. Seufzend betrat er, nur mit seinem Pyjama bekleidet sein Büro, das an seine privaten Räume in Malfoy Manor angrenzte. Arbeit würde ihn sicher ablenken von den grünen Augen, die ihn förmlich zu verfolgen schienen. 

Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes beschwor Draco die Akten über den Fall Goyle zu sich, von denen er eine Kopie schon vor einiger Zeit mit aus dem Büro nach Hause genommen hatte. Er öffnete die Mappe und warf zunächst einen Blick auf ein altes Foto aus besseren Tagen. Darauf zu sehen war Gregory Goyle in einem schwarzweißen Anzug am Tag seiner Hochzeit. Er war groß, breitschultrig, plump und doch lächelte er in die Kamera. Neben ihm stand eine kleine, zierliche Frau in einem weißen Kleid. Große, braue Rehaugen huschten immer wieder zwischen Goyle und dem Fotografen hin und her. Die Röte auf ihren Wagen passt zu dem Leuchten in ihren Augen. Draco selbst hatte dieses Foto gemacht an dem Tag an dem Gregory Goyle und Asling McAllen geheiratet hatten.  
Zwei Jahre später vertrat er nun Goyle bei der Scheidung und versuchte in dessen Auftrag Asling so wenig Vermögen wie nur möglich zu lassen. _Widerst du dich nicht manchmal selbst an?_ , fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Natürlich war man als Scheidungsanwalt nicht immer auf der Seite der Gerechtigkeit, sondern immer auf der des Mandanten, aber rückblickend konnte Draco wohl ohnehin nicht behaupten, schon immer ein Verfechter der Unterdrückten gewesen zu sein, nicht wahr?  
Seufzend ging er noch einmal seine Aufzeichnungen durch. Gregory hatte ihm sogar erlaubt einen Blick in sein Pensieve zu werfen und so dessen Erinnerungen an die Ehe aus erster Hand wahrzunehmen. Auf diese Weise war es Draco gelungen, sich eine Strategie zu Recht zu legen, die er bei der Gerichtsverhandlung in ein paar Wochen einsetzen würde. Obwohl solche Gesetze bei den Muggeln als veralte galten, hielten die Zauberer an dem Prinzip der Schuld noch immer fest. Es ging also immer darum, zu beweisen, wessen Schuld das Scheitern der Ehe war und der Schuldige war dann derjenige, der den seinen Ex-Partner entschädigen musste. Solche Entschädigungen erfolgt natürlich in Form von Geld oder materiellem Besitz, wie Häusern und dergleichen.  
Draco wusste, dass Gregory seit einigen Monaten eine Affäre hatte, aber wie es schien, war seiner Frau dieser Trumpf noch nicht bewusst. Sollte die Sache rauskommen, könnte dies bedeuten, dass Gregory die Schuld zugesprochen wurde, blieb die Affäre allerdings geheim, so hätte Draco gute Chancen den Fall zu gewinnen, da sich Asling zuvor von ihrem Mann zurück gezogen hatte, um nicht zu sagen, es hatte keinen Sex mehr in der Ehe gegeben. Sollten sich dafür genug Zeugen finden lassen, könnte dies bereits ausreichen, da man dann behaupten könnte, Asling hätte ihre ehelichen Pflichten nicht erfüllt.  
Mit der Feder in der Hand machte Draco sich eine Notiz, damit er Montagmorgen gleich eine Eule losschickte, um einige Zeugen zum Vorgespräch in die Kanzlei einzuladen. Besonders Augenmerk wollte er dabei auf Gregorys Arbeitskollegen legen, mit denen dieser wohl ein ganz gutes Verhältnis pflegte.  
 _Findest du das nicht geschmacklos?_ , fragte sein Hirn erneut und klang diesmal zu Dracos Schande auch noch die Harry fucking Potter.  
Seufzend schob er die Akte von sich und stemmte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, den Kopf in den Handflächen abgelegt. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und wem hatte er diese zu verdanken? Es war Sonntagmorgen kurz vor 5 und er saß schlaflos und unruhig in seinem Büro, wie ein nervöser Teenager vor seinem ersten Date.  
Den Gedanken an Arbeit beiseite schiebend, erhob Draco sich von seinem Schreibtisch und beschloss, stattdessen lieber unter die Dusche zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass wenigstens heißes Wasser und Duschlotion in der Lage wären seinem müden Körper etwas Energie zurück zu geben.  
Mit schluffenden Schritten ging er ins Badezimmer und schälte sich aus seinem Lieblingspyjama, den seine Mutter schon vor Jahren hatten entsorgen wollen und den er seit jeher vor der Vernichtung retten musste. Warum er so an diesem Kleidungsstück hing? Er wusste nicht, aber es war der Pyjama gewesen, in dem er zum ersten Mal nach dem Krieg wieder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte, ohne Alpträume. Und seitdem war ihm der Gedanke, das Kleidungsstück abzugeben, unangenehm.  
Seine Füße machten leise Geräusche auf dem kalten, edlen Fließen des Badezimmers, als er auf die Dusche zuging und die Glastür aufzog. Die weiße Keramik fühlte sich kalt unter seinen Sohlen an und er griff nach der Duschbrause. Die Armatur bestand aus sechs unterschiedlichen Griffen, von denen ein Jeder Wasser in einer anderen Temperatur und mit anderen Düften zu Verfügung stellte. Draco entschied sich für heiß – richtig heiß – und Limettenduft.  
Bald schon füllte der angenehme Geruch seine Nase und er lehnte sich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die kalten Fließen , während das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper rann und die verspannten Muskeln lockerte.  
Zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt, schloss Draco die Augen und bereute es augenblicklich wieder. Potters Augen verfolgten ihn – grün, intensiv, unausweichlich, als würden sie gerade durch seine Maske hindurch auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Und zu gleich so unendlich schön.

Ein leises Stöhnen, kaum hörbar, aber für Draco überdeutlich wahrzunehmen, entkam seinen Lippen, als er spürte, wie warme Erregung sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und er eine Hand, glitschig vom Wasser, über die Länge seines Glieds gleiten ließ. Ohne sein Zutun kehrten die Bilder zurück, die er schon während seines Aufeinandertreffens mit Blaise nicht hatte unterdrücken können. Jene Gedanken an schwarzes Haar, das über seine weiche, helle Haut strich, an blasse Lippen, die er so gern spüren würde und während seine Handbewegungen sich in seiner Lust verloren, spielte ihm sein Hirn vor, es wären eben jene Lippen, die ihn genau jetzt heiß umschlossen und verwöhnten.  
Er spürte seine eigene Härte gegen seine Handfläche und wusste, dass er dem süßen Abgrund mit jeder Bewegung näher kam. Die Vorderzähne in die Lippen versenkt, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, lehnte er an der Wand und sein Kopf spielte ihm weiter Streiche; gaukelte ihm vor von diesen Händen berührt zu werden und selbst zu berühren… zu schmecken… zu fühlen… und Oh Gott… er verlor sich in seinen Vorstellungen, während sich warme, leicht klebrige Flüssigkeit über seine Hände ergoss, welche sogleich vom Wasser hinfort getragen wurde.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen stieß Draco sich von der Wand ab und griff zum Shampoo. Irgendetwas war verdammt falsch mit ihm. 10 Jahre lang hatte er sein eigenes Leben gelebt und Harry Potter war nicht mehr gewesen, als das Gesicht in der Zeitung und nun das! Es hatte nur eine wirkliche Begegnung mit ihm gebraucht und er hatte Dracos ganzen Leben aus den Angeln gehoben. Hatte Blaise Recht? War es immer irgendwie Potter gewesen, der sein Leben bestimmt hatte? War diese Obsession nur lange verschüttet gewesen und drängte nun mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche zurück?  
Nein! Das würde Draco nicht zulassen. Er würde dieser Situation Herr werden, ganz professionell. Potter war nur ein Mandant, mehr nicht. Er würde Draco Geld, Ruhm und Anerkennung geben und wenn der ganze Fall abgeschlossen wäre, würden sie beide wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren und an einander vorbei existieren. So wie es die letzten 10 Jahre gewesen war. Er wollte Potter nicht helfen! Er wollte seine Vorteile aus dessen Leid ziehen, nicht mehr. Punkt. Aus. Ende.  
Das zumindest war sein Entschluss, während er dem weißen Schaum des Shampoos dabei zusah, wie es im Abfluss verschwand.  
Mit einer Hand strich er sich durch das nasse, blonde Haar, ehe er die Tür öffnete und ins vergleichsweise kalte Bad trat. Die Gänseschaut war vorprogrammiert und er griff zitternd nach dem größten, magisch erwärmten Handtuch, das er finden konnte, um sich hineinzuwickeln. Wenn Draco Malfoy etwas hasste, dann war es Kälte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie Menschen freiwillig im Winter in Norwegen Urlaub machen konnten, während er schon im heimischen England kaum einen Fuß vor die Türe setzen wollte, sobald die Temperaturen unter 10 Grad Celsius fielen.

Als er mit nichts weiter als dem weichen Handtuch bekleidet zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, huschte ein Blick automatisch zur Uhr - 5:27. So früh stand er für gewöhnlich noch nicht mal auf, wenn er arbeiten gehen musste. Denn wenn es außer Kälte noch etwas gab, das Draco Malfoy wirklich hasste, dann war es frühes Aufstehen.  
Mürrisch knurrend ging er zum Kleiderschrank und entschied ich für dunkelblaues Kaschmir und eine schwarze Hose dazu. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass er trotz der frühen Stunde absolut gut aussah. Das nützte ihm allerdings nicht viel, da er schlecht morgens um halb sechs bei Potter vor der Tür stehen konnte ohne dabei den Anschein zu erwecken, er habe ein echtes Problem – nervlich versteht sich.  
„Warum so schick, so früh am Morgen, Liebes?“, fragte der Spiegel leicht spöttisch.  
„Noch nie schlecht geschlafen?“, gab Draco zurück.  
„Ich bin ein Spiegel; was glaubst du?“

Knurrend ließ Draco sein sprechendes Inventar im Zimmer zurück und ging nach unten, wo er dem ersten Hauselfen, der das Pech hatte ihm vor die Füße zu laufen, auftrug für Frühstück zu sorgen: Rührei, Baked Beans, Bacon – so, wie anständiges englisches Frühstück am Sonntag eben sein musste! Und vielleicht auch eines, das ihm genug Energie geben würde, um nicht in Potters Sessel einzuschlafen.  
Als er eine halbe Stunde später am Frühstückstisch saß und auf seinen gefüllten Teller starrte, war ihm allerdings gar nicht mehr nach essen zu mute. Es war sechs Uhr in der Früh und sein Magen war eigentlich noch gar nicht bereit für irgendeine Form der Nahrungsaufnahme, geschweige denn etwas so deftigem wie Rührei, Baked Beans und Bacon.  
Draco schluckte hart und versuchte wenigstens ein paar Bissen herunter zu würgen, als ein Hauself, den er als Sibby identifizierte, ihm die Sonntagsausgabe des Daily Prophet brachte. Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, breitete er die Zeitung neben sich auf dem großen Tisch aus. Auf den ersten Blick schien Potter es nicht auf die Titelseite geschafft zu haben, diese wurde nämlich von einem großen Artikel über das aktuelle Anti-Drogen Konzept des Ministeriums eingenommen, in dem es darum ging, magisch verstärkte Drogen und abhängig machende Potions besser einzudämmen und mehr Geld in die Entzugs- und Rehabilitierungsmöglichkeiten zu stecken.  
Doch wenn Draco geglaubt hatte, man würde Potter heute mit Artikeln verschonen, so hatte er sich augenscheinlich getäuscht, denn der Prophet hatte die Berichterstattung über Harry Potter auf eine ganz neue Ebene gehoben – der Sonntagsausgabe lag ein Sonderheft bei! Über Harry Potters Scheidung!

Schnell überflog Draco die einzelnen Artikel und machte sich mentale Notizen von dem, was er da las. Potter hatte sich für eine weitere Woche krank gemeldet (Schlussfolgerung des Propheten war, dass man ihm wohl wirklich das Herz gebrochen haben musste – was du nicht sagst!), während seine bald Ex-Frau trotz allem am Spiel der Holyhead Harpies teilgenommen hatte (hatte er dazu nicht gestern erst ein Interview gelesen?) und natürlich war ihr Team auch siegreich gewesen, worüber man sich im Artikel sehr wohlwollend ausließ und Ginny Potter-Weasley noch viele Jahre einer wundervollen Karriere vorhersagte, die den berühmten Namen Potter gar nicht brauchte.  
Seufzend blätterte Draco weiter und sein Blick blieb auf der folgenden Seite an einem Bild hängen, auf dem Potters Ex-Frau zusehen war, doch sie war nicht allein. Das magische Foto zeigte sie, wie sie am späten Abend ein Restaurant in Muggle-London verließ, gefolgt von einer anderen männlichen Gestalt, die keiner ihrer Brüder war, die Draco aber wage bekannt vorkam. Irritierten schnellten seine Augen zum dazugehörigen Artikel. 

**Ginny Potter-Weasleys neues Glück oder doch nur Freundschaft?**

**_London_**  
 _Am gestrigen Abend verließ Harry Potters Noch-Ehefrau ein Restaurant in Muggle-London, wo sie zuvor mit einem engen Vertrauten gespeist hat. Aus Quellen, die der jungen Frau nahe stehen, geht hervor, dass es sich bei ihrem Begleiter und Harry Potters früheren Klassenkameraden Ernie Macmillan handelt, der genau wie Potter ein Jahr älter ist als Potter-Weasley_.  
 _Quellen zufolge, haben die beiden sich schon vor einem Jahr bei einem Quidditchspiel kennengelernt, das Macmillan live im Radio kommentierte und anschließend ein Interview mit der Teamführerin führte. Seitdem, so heißt es, seien die beiden gute Freunde und träfen sich regelmäßig._  
 _Ob Ernie Macmillan wirklich der neue Partner an Ginny Potter-Weasleys Seite ist, bleibt zurzeit noch Spekulation, aber allem Anschein nach, kommt Ginny wesentlich besser mit der Trennung zurecht, als ihr Noch-Ehemann, der seit der Bekanntgabe der Trennung noch nicht wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen war._

Den Kopf schüttelnd schob Draco die Zeitung von sich, als handele es sich dabei um etwas besonders ekliges und stand vom Tisch auf. Der Appetit war ihm nun endgültig vergangen und er beschloss für die nächsten paar Stunden in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um zu lesen, so konnte vielleicht den Gedanken an Potter für einige Zeit vertreiben.

Vier Stunden und einige Rechtsartikel über besonders schwierige Fälle später, stand Draco erneut auf Harry Potters Türschwelle, bereit seinen Job zu machen – nur seinen Job! Ohne sein Zutun schwang die Tür auf und Potter erschien im Eingang. Sein Haar war zerzaust, die Brille leicht schief, aber ansonsten sah er wieder aus, wie ein Mensch.  
„Malfoy“, ein leises Seufzen schwang in der Stimme mit, und als Potter ihn ansprach bemerkte Draco, dass der Geruch von Firewhisky diesmal fehlte.  
„Potter“, erwiderte er und drängte sich an eben diesem vorbei in den Flur, da es draußen zu regnen begann.  
Potter schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergraben und blickte ihn aus diesen Augen an, die Draco einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Er spürte, wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde und leckte sich mit der Spitze der Zunge über die Unterlippe.  
„Ein kleiner Teil von mir hat gehofft, du hättest es dir anders überlegt“, sagte Potter mit einem Beinahe-Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Das hättest du gerne. Ich stehe zu meinen Versprechen – immer“, erwiderte Draco und entledigte sich seines Mantels, den er dreist und ohne vorher zu fragen, an Potters Garderobe auf hing, gerade so, als ginge er schon seit Jahren in diesem Haus ein und aus.  
Der Hausherr beobachtete ihn skeptisch, sagte aber nichts, sondern ging nur an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz überlegte Draco, ob er ihm sogleich folgen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch, eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen und einen Blick in die Küche zu werfen. Diese hatte allerdings keine Generalüberholung bekommen, sondern sah noch immer genauso katastrophal aus wie am Tag zu vor. Mehr als Duschen war anscheinend noch nicht drin gewesen.  
Seufzend betrat Draco das Wohnzimmer und musste feststellen, dass auch Potters Flaschenarsenal noch immer da war, allerdings stand die offene Flasche noch genauso auf dem Tisch wie er sie am Tag zuvor zurück gelassen hatte, was er einfach mal als gutes Zeichen deutete.  
„Also, hast du wieder Lust auf Frage-Antwort-Spiele bei denen wir uns eh nicht an die Regeln halten?“, fragte Potter, der bereits im selben Sessel platzgenommen hatte wie am Tag zuvor. Draco beschloss erst einmal nicht zu antworten, sondern sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Langsam faltete er die Hände, sodass seine Finger mit einander verstränkt waren, seine Unterarme lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln auf und er hatte sich nach vorn gelehnt.  
Potter betrachtete ihn mit einem wartenden, aber nicht ungeduldigen Blick. Noch immer waren seine Augen dunkler, als Draco sie in Erinnerung hatte, als hätten sich Schatten darauf gesenkt.  
„Nein Potter, darüber denke ich sind wir hinaus. Aber ich habe gesagt, ich werde dir helfen und wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, hast du eine ganze Menge Hilfe nötig“, antwortete er schlussendlich, den Blick auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gerichtet, um dessen Reaktion zu beobachten. Und tatsächlich wanderte eine schlanke Augenbraue langsam nach oben, sodass Draco ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken musste.  
„Was soll das heißen, ich habe Hilfe nötig?  
„Hast du dich mal umgesehen, Potter? Dein Wohnzimmer wird zum Flaschenlager, in deinem Schlafzimmer liegen Klamotten verteilt und dein Kücheninventar spaziert dir bald entgegen, wenn du es noch länger liegen lässt“, antwortete Draco, diesmal süffisant lächelnd.  
„Du bist herkommen, um meinen Hauselfen zu spielen?“, fragte Potter und Draco wusste, dass er eigentlich auf diese Beleidigung würde anspringen müssen, aber er wollte sich professionell verhalten.  
„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest. Ich würde eher sagen, dass hier bin um dir zu einem Haus zu verhelfen, das keine Beleidigung der Menschenwürde ist“  
„Hey! So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht!“  
Draco schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Darauf brauchte er nicht zu antworten. „Folgendes Potter, ich räume die Flaschen hier zusammen und werde dafür sorgen, dass dein gesammelter Wäscheberg da oben mal wieder eine Wäsche sieht, während dessen fängst du in der Küche an Essensreste weg zu werfen und zu spülen. Sobald ich fertig bin helfe ich dir“.  
„Tausch die Rollen und wir haben einen Deal. Ich hab keine Ahnung von Küchenzaubern, das war Ginnys Aufgabe“, gestand Potter und wieder konnte Draco dieses Beinahe-Lächeln erkennen, das ihn seltsamerweise zuversichtlich stimmte.  
„Na gut, ich gehe in die Küche. Aber ich werde dir die entsprechenden Zauber beibringen und wenn wir fertig sind, kochen wir. Kannst du das?“  
„Du… du willst kochen?“, der irritierte Ton in Potters Stimme brachte Draco beinahe zum Lachen.  
„Natürlich, oder hast du keinen Hunger?“, entgegnete er amüsiert.  
„Do… doch… aber… du kannst kochen, Malfoy?“  
Diesmal musste Draco wirklich lachen und betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit einem wohlwollenden Blick, von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Potter so irritiert zu sehen ließ irgendetwas in seinem Inneren Purzelbäume schlagen. „Natürlich kann ich Kochen, du Idiot. Nur weil ich Hauselfen habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich völlig unbrauchbar bin. Also was ist nun, haben wir einen Deal? Mal wieder“.  
Potter nickte zunächst nur stumm, er schien noch immer zu verblüfft zu sein von der Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy kochen konnte, räusperte sich aber dann und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Alles klar… dann lass uns… anfangen“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco wie es schien.  
Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls und warf einen letzten Blick auf einen scheinbar etwas peinlich berührten Potter, der damit begann die Whiskyflaschen aufzusammeln, bevor Draco den Raum verließ und in die Küche ging.  
Dort hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch erst wenige Minuten zuvor nichts geändert und Draco ließ den Blick über gebrauchte Teller und Töpfe schweifen, die sich in der Spüle stapelten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes dividierte er Geschirr, Besteck und Töpfe auseinander und stapelte sie mit einem weiteren Schwung ordentlich auf der Arbeitsfläche auf. Anschließend drehte er kaltes und warmes Wasser auf, um im Spülbecken eine erträgliche Temperatur zu erzeugen. Eigentlich hasste er diese Armaturen, bei denen kalt und warm aus unterschiedlichen Hähnen kam, aber immerhin hatte Potters Ex sie so verzaubert, dass die Seife und der wohlige Duft, bereits dem Wasser beigemischt waren als es aus dem Hahn lief.  
Unweigerlich drängten die Gedanken an seine Dusche am Morgen in Dracos Gedanken zurück, als er den Duft der Seife einatmete und er spürte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen und die bequemen Hosen enger wurden.  
„Also wie kann ich helfen?“, ertönte Potters Stimme hinter ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Dracos Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und er hoffte einfach, dass dem anderen Mann die leichte Röte und vor allem die Veränderung in Dracos Lendenbereich schlichtweg entgingen. „Oh… ja… hast du schon mal einen Selbst-Spül-Zauber gewirkt?“, brachte er heraus, vermied es aber, sich zu Potter umzudrehen.  
Dieser trat nun neben ihn an die Anrichte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Draco seufzte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Besteck. „ _Elue ultro_ “. Auf seinen Befehl hin erhoben sich Messer, Gabeln und Löffel und schwebten von allein ins Becken, wo ein übereifriger Schwamm sie bereits erwartete. „Wenn das Besteck fertig ist, versuchst du es mit dem Geschirr. Aber achte darauf, dass du mit dem Zauberstab eine große Schleife machst, bevor du die Worte sagst, sonst brauchst du einen Satz neuer Teller“, erklärte Draco und blickte zu Potter, der ihn ansah, als würde er ihn grade zum ersten Mal sehen. „Du siehst aus, als hätte ich mich vor deinen Augen in einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter (ich hoffe die hießen im Deutschen so XD) verwandelt“, fügte er hinzu und grinste.  
Potter schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf, während seine Augen aufmerksam das Besteck beobachteten, das sauber wieder aus der Spüle hüpfte und von einem wartenden Küchentuch in Empfang genommen wurde. „Sorry… ich war kurz… abgelenkt“, murmelte er, noch immer etwas abwesend.  
„Merkt man. Du bist dran, das Besteck ist soweit fertig. Denk an die Schleife“, antwortete Draco und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Potter platzzumachen. Dieser warf ihm einen letzten unsicheren Blick zu, bevor den Zauber sprach und die Teller sich eifrig auf den Weg in die Spüle machten. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Potter der Zauber gelang, da dieser eigentlich nicht sonderlicher schwer und Potter auch nicht gänzlich unbegabt war, immerhin hatte er es irgendwie zum Auror geschafft. Auf der anderen Seite hätte Harry Potter diese Ausbildung vermutlich auch bestanden, wenn er gänzlich untalentiert wäre, einfach nur seines Namens wegen.  
„Also, du hast dich nächste Woche noch krank gemeldet?“, fragte Draco und versuchte dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen, als er sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte lehnte und beide Hände, links und rechts des Körpers, um die Holzkanten legte.  
Überrascht blickte Potter auf, die Augen verengt. „Woher weißt du das?“, fragte er und klang plötzlich sehr wachsam.  
„Liest du keine Zeitung? Jeder weiß es, weil der Prophet drüber schreibt“, antwortete Draco, noch immer um einen lässigen Ton bemühte, als wäre ihm die jähe Anspannung in Potters Körper verborgen geblieben.  
„Ich habe vor Jahren aufgegeben dieses Schundblatt zu lesen, Malfoy. Aber scheinbar hat Rita Skeeter noch immer nicht begriffen, wann man aufgeben muss“, erwiderte Potter mit finsterem Blick, während er eine Hand im immer unordentlichen Haar vergrub. Die Geste war fahrig, etwas unkontrolliert und Draco empfand sie zu seinem Erstaunen mehr als… anregend. Er schluckte hart und drehte sich ruckartig um.

„ _Jetzt beruhige dich wieder! Du musst professionell sein_ “, forderte sein innerer Lucius.

Er konnte Potters Blick im Rücken spüren und griff schnell zum Zauberstab, mit dem er die Töpfe ins Spülbecken beförderte. So hatte er vielleicht einen Vorwand für seine plötzliche Reaktion.  
Tatsächlich schien Potter damit zufrieden und versenkte gerade wieder die Hände in den Hosentaschen, als Draco sich ihm zuwandte. „Du bist eben nun mal der beste Kassenschlager, zumindest bis irgendjemand zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Prophezeiung auspackt. Vielleicht solltest du Trelawney bestechen“, scherzte er.  
Potters Augen wurden hart, noch bevor Draco gänzlich zu Ende gesprochen hatte und er wünschte sich augenblicklich, er könnt die Worte wieder zurück in seinen Hals schieben und unausgesprochen machen. „Damit dann noch jemand mein Leben leben muss? Denkst du ich würde wollen, dass noch jemand das durchmachen muss, was ich durchmachen musste? Wie kann man nur so egoistisch sein“, spie er und funkelte Draco verärgert an, ehe Potter ein einziges Wort nachsetzte, das Draco wie eine Ohrfeige traf. „ _Slytherins_ “.

Gerade als Potter sich umdrehen wollte, um wütend den Raum zu verlassen, schien Draco aus seiner momentanen Starre zu erwachen und griff nach dessen Handgelenk. „Warte…“, brachte er heraus und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. „So war es nicht gemeint. Ich würde nicht wollen… dass jemand das durchmachen muss… ich… habe selbst sehr deutlich gesehen… wie der Krieg ist…“. Er ließ Potters Handgelenk los und schob den linken Ärmel seines Kaschmirpullovers bis zum Ellenbogen hoch.

Sie waren blasser geworden, aber noch lange nicht verschwunden – die schwarzen Linien, die das Dark Mark auf seinem linken Unterarm bildeten, jenes Mahnmal für Dracos eigene Schwäche, für seine Fehlentscheidungen und seinen Ruin.  
Potters Augen schienen wie magisch angezogen von den grotesken schwarzen Formen, die sich so überdeutlich von der blassen Haut abhoben. Fast konnte man glauben, die Schlange würde sich im nächsten Moment bewegen. Zaghafte, tastende Fingerspitzen berührten die empfindliche Haut und Draco musste ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Die honigfarbene Haut schien so perfekt mit der seinen zu harmonieren und die Stellen, die Potter berührte prickelten als stünden sie unter Strom.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment glaubte Draco hinter den Schatten vor den grünen Augen sehen zu können. 

„Tat es weh?“, fragte Potter, seine Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern.

Draco schluckte hart, ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen. „Es… wurde eingebrannt…“, hauchte er, ebenso leise, während zärtliche Finger die Linien nachzeichneten.  
Er jetzt schien Potter klar zu werden in welch… intimer… Situation sie da standen und er zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Ich… es tut mir leid… ich hätte nicht… es war selbstgefällig zu denken, ich wäre das einzige Opfer dieses Krieges…“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Das ist nicht selbstgefällig… was auch geschehen sein mag… keiner von uns… hat einen solch hohen Preis bezahlt… wie du…“, hörte Draco sich selbst sagen und zuckte innerlich. Sagte er das alles wirklich nur dieses Jobs wegen? Oder dachte er das wirklich?  
Einen Moment sah Potter ihn durchdringend und abwägend an, bis er langsam nickte. „Ich hätte nicht überreagieren sollen… es tut mir leid… ich fürchte ich bin etwas angespannt im Moment“.  
„Schon gut“, antwortete Draco, drehte sich aber dennoch weg, um sein Gegenüber nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen. Die Stellen an denen er berührt worden war, schienen noch immer in Flammen zu stechen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Küchenschränke und ließ die nun trockenen Utensilien hinein fliegen, gerade so als hätte es diesen intensiven Moment nie gegeben.  
„Was möchtest du essen?“, fragte er bemüht lässig und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken wieder gegen die Küchenanrichte. Potter schien von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrumpelt zu sein und starrte ihn erstmal nur verständnislos an. „Wir wollten kochen, schon vergessen?“, setzte Draco nach und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.  
„Oh, äh ja… wie wäre es mit etwas, das keine Pizza ist? Davon hab ich nämlich die letzte Woche gelebt“, versuchte Potter zu scherzen und ließ sein Beinahe-Lächeln wieder sehen.  
„Das ist sehr hilfreich, Potter. Wie wäre es mit Lasagne? Ist zwar auch italienisch aber wenn wir genug machen, kannst du morgen noch davon essen“, erklärte Draco und rollte den rechten Ärmel seines Pullovers ebenfalls nach oben.  
„Lasagne klingt gut und ich glaube es ist sogar noch Hackfleisch im Kühlschrank“, antwortete Potter während er Dracos Bewegung imitierte.  
„Im was?“, fragte dieser und zog irritiert beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Muggle Kühlmaschine“, erklärte Potter und ging zu einem schrank-ähnlichen Gebilde aus Metall, dessen Tür er aufzog. Von innen schlugen Draco grelles Licht und eine unangenehme Kälte entgegen.  
„Wozu soll das gut sein?“, fragte er und beäuge die ungewöhnliche Maschine skeptisch.  
„Es hält Lebensmittel kühl und damit länger haltbar“, Potter klang beinahe amüsiert, als er nach dem Hackfleisch griff und die Tür wieder schloss.  
„Dafür gibt es Zauber. So ein Ding braucht man nicht“, beharrte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ganz wie du meinst, Malfoy. Du musst ja nicht hier wohnen. Was ist nun, willst du kochen, oder rummosern?“, wollte Potter wissen, während sich für die Dauer eines Herzschlagen so etwas wie Schalk in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Vielleicht lag Draco mit seiner Strategie doch gar nicht so falsch, zumindest schien sein potenzieller Mandant langsam aufzutauen. Mit einem Grinsen stieß er sich von der Anrichte ab und trat dicht hinter Potter.  
„Klar will ich kochen. Wo hast du deine Pfannen?“

**Kapitel 4 Ende**


	6. Holding on and Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ich weiß, das hat diesmal sehr, sehr lange gedauert. Das Semester hat mich leider fest im Griff und dann hab ich mir ne fette Erkältung eingefangen und erstmal ne Weile flachgelegen v.v darum ist das Kapitel auch leider nicht so lang. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Freude daran ;) Und immer schön dran denken, Slash entwickelt sich bei mir langsam und gemächlich *g*
> 
> Disclaimer ist der selbe wie immer :P

**Kapitel 5 Holding on and Letting go**

_"Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold."_

_― Zelda Fitzgerald_

Gut neunzig Minuten später hatte Potter den Tisch gedeckt und Draco ließ eine heiße Auflaufform mit herrlich duftender, heißer Lasagne auf den Tisch zu schweben, wo diese sich von allein mittig positionierte.

Schweigend taten sie sich jeweils eine Portion des Auflaufs auf und begannen zu essen. Tatsächlich musste Draco gestehen, dass ihm die Lasagne recht gut gelungen war. Er hatte zwar schon vor Jahren gelernt zu kochen, einfach weil er der Meinung war, das solche Fähigkeiten einen Mann attraktiver machten, aber er war dennoch etwas unsicher gewesen, was die Bechamelsoße betraf.

„Wieso kannst du so gut kochen, Malfoy?", fragte Potter einige Minuten später und sah von seinem Teller auf. Das Stück Lasagne auf seiner Gabel machte den Anschein, als würde es jeden Moment mit einem lauten Klatsch wieder auf den Teller fallen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern während er den Bissen im Mund herunterschluckte. „Weißt du, Kochen ist ein bisschen wie Zaubertränke brauen", antwortete er und grinste sein Gegenüber an.

„Das erklärt so einiges", gab Potter zurück und verzog das Gesicht.

Draco konnte nicht anders, als laut zu lachen. Als er Potter wieder ansah hatte dieser ein merkwürdiges Leuchten in den Augen und ein schiefes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Warum schaust du, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich fürchte, das habe ich", sagte Potter belustigt. „Wo hast du in den ganzen Schuljahren dieses Lachen versteckt?".

Draco blinzelte und glaubte, er habe sich verhört. Nun war es seine Lasagne, die mit einem lauten ‚Klatsch' auf dem Teller landete. „Hast du mich gerade ernsthaft nach meinem Lachen gefragt?", wollte er wissen und beobachtete, wie sich Potters Wangen rot zu färben begannen.

„Sorry…", murmelte dieser, den Blick auf den Teller gesenkt.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum und Draco spürte den intensiven Blick seines Gegenübers brennend auf der Haut. Hatte Harry Potter ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Hatte sich die Welt wirklich gerade ein weiteres Mal auf den Kopf gestellt?

„War es nur Snape, der dir den Spaß dran genommen hat, oder kannst du wirklich so schlecht brauen?", fragte Draco, versucht zu einem unverfänglichen Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Ich habe lange meinen Frieden mit Snape geschlossen, aber er konnt in all den Jahren nie Frieden sich selbst und seinen Fehlern schließen, und das hat er an mir ausgelassen".

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Snapes Fehler der Vergangenheit? Er war immer der Liebling der Potionsmasters gewesen, aber er wusste nichts Privates über seinen früheren Lehrer. Zwar hatte er nach dem Krieg gehört, dass Snape Dumbledore immer loyal gewesen war, aber mehr wusste er nicht über ihn.

„Fehler der Vergangenheit?", fragte er.

Potter seufzte und ließ seine Gabel auf den Teller sinken. „Er war nicht immer der verbitterte Mann, den wir in der Schule kennengelernt haben. Seine Kindheit war nicht sehr schön, weil die Ehe seiner Eltern nicht sehr glücklich war und er hatte Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden. Es dauerte lange, bis er überhaupt mit einem anderen Kind Freundschaft schloss. Sie war ein Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft, eine Hexe, die in eine Mugglefamilie hinein geboren worden war. Als die beiden nach Hogwarts kamen, schickte der Hut sie nach Gryffindor, während Snape nach Slytherin kam. Zu Anfang änderte sich kaum etwas zwischen ihnen, aber mit den Jahren konnte Snape sich dem Einfluss der anderen Slytherins nicht mehr entziehen. Er war gefangen zwischen den Welten und hatte sich mittlerweile in das Mädchen verliebt. Gleichzeitig blieb er ein Außenseiter, der von seinen Mitschülern verspottet wurde. Als er fünfzehn war, kam der Tag, dem ihm alles zu viel wurde. In einem Moment der Wut und des verletzten Stolzes beschimpfte er sie als Mudblood. Diesen Ausrutscher hat sie ihm nie verziehen. In den Jahren, die folgten, musste er zusehen, wie sie mit dem Jungen zusammen kam, der ihn gehänselt hatte und diesen später sogar heiratete. Obwohl Snape sich immer wieder bei ihr entschuldigte, war der Bruch endgültig".

„Was wurde aus ihr?", fragte Draco, für den sich gerade tausend Puzzleteile zu einem großen Ganzen zusammensetzten.

„Sie starb wenige Jahre später, als sie das Kind, das in einer anderen Welt seines hätte sein können, vor Voldemort beschützte".

„Voldemort-", setzte Draco an, doch dann drangen die Worte mit der gesamten Gewalt ihrer Bedeutung zu ihm durch. „Sie war deine Mutter… er hat deine Mutter geliebt…", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Potter nickte bloß und sah ihn weiterhin an.

„Und er war nur so ungerecht zu dir weil… du ihn an den einen großen Fehler seines Lebens erinnert hast…"

„Ja… er konnte es sich nicht verzeihen und zugleich konnte er nicht damit umgehen, das Kind zu sehen, das genauso aussah wie der Mann, an den er sie verloren hatte. Er war kein Held, aber er war auch nicht das Monster, für das ich ihn eine Zeit lang hielt. Er war nur ein Mann, der nie aufgehört hat eine Frau zu lieben, die er nicht haben konnte", erklärte Potter und schob den Teller den nun leeren Teller ein Stück von sich weg.

Draco selbst schob sich das letzte Stück Auflauf in den Mund und betrachtete Potter eingehend. Er hatte schon häufiger gehört, dass er seinem toten Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Natürlich kannte Draco James Potter nicht, aber wenn es stimmte, dann musste Potters Anblick die reinste Folter für Snape gewesen sein.

„Möchtest du noch was, oder kann ich den Rest der Lasagne in den Kühlschrank stellen?", wollte Potter wissen. Einen Moment fragte Draco sich, was noch mal gleich ein Kühlschrank war, bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass es sich dabei um die Mugglemaschine handelte, die Potter zum Kühlen von Lebensmitteln verwendete.

„Für mich nichts mehr, danke", sagte er und als Potter sich erhob, um die Auflaufform zur Seite zu stellen, gab Draco dem benutzten Geschirr und Besteck den Befehl, sich zu selbst zu spülen.

Potter hatte derweil den Rest des Essens in den ‚Kühlschrank' befördert und drehte sich nun zu Draco um, die Hände wiedermal auf der nun glänzenden Arbeitsfläche abgestützt. „Ich schätze mal, du hast nicht vor, endlich zu gehen oder?", wollte er wissen, seine Augen funkelten einen Moment lang belustigt.

„Es ist früher Nachmittag, also habe ich noch viel Zeit, um die Gesellschaft zu leisten, Potter", gab Draco mit einem Grinsen zurück. Natürlich hätte er gehen können, immerhin sah die Wohnung wieder vorzeigbar aus und auch Potter schien sich gefangen zu haben, aber Draco hatte immerhin eine Mission und an dieser würde er solange festhalten, bis das Objekt seiner Begierde endlich zustimmen würde.

„Ganz wie du meinst. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich uns einen Tee koche und wir uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer setzen?", fragte Potter und strich sich gedankenverloren mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Das klingt ja fast wie eine Einladung. Man könnte meinen, dir gefällt meine Anwesenheit", erwiderte Draco, während Potter mit den Augen rollte.

„Als ob, Malfoy. Kräuter oder Früchte?"

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Draco wie Potter Tassen aus einem Hängeschrank fischte. „Kräuter. Früchtetee schmeckt immer als hätte jemand Zitronensaft hineingeschüttet. Ich hasse Dinge die sauer sind".

„Früchtetee schmeckt für dich sauer?", bemerkte Potter eindeutig belustigt.

„Ja… irgendwie komisch halt. Hör auf zu lachen und mach mir meinen Tee, Potter".

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein warmes Lachen.

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand saß Draco eine halbe Stunde später in einem der beiden gemütlichen Sessel und blickte zu seinem Gastgeber. „Also nachdem ich jetzt Snapes Lebensgeschichte kenne, fehlt mir doch immer noch die Geschichte für die ich eigentlich hier her gekommen bin".

Potter hob eine Augenbraue und nippte an seinem Tee. „Und welche Geschichte wäre das?"

„Deine natürlich", antwortete Draco und lehnte sich zurück. Potter wirkte angespannt, als er ihn über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg ansah.

„Es gibt nicht zu erzählen", sagte bestimmt und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Natürlich nicht. Menschen trennen sich immer ganz ohne Grund", erwiderte Draco so trocken wie möglich. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Potter Hand um die Tasse versteifte und die Knöchel weiß durch die Haut zu scheinen begannen. Fast glaubte er, die Tasse würde jeden Moment im Griff des Mannes zerspringen. Draco seufzte leise und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an. „Hör zu, Potter. Davon dass du es in dich hineinfrisst, wird es nicht besser. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Ich kann dich gesetzlich vertraten, aber ich kann dir auch genauso gut einfach nur zuhören".

Langsam öffnete sein Gegenüber die Augen und blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Ich sagte doch, ich brauche keinen Anwalt. Ginny und ich werden uns ohne Streit scheiden lassen".

„Das weiß ich Potter, aber du brauchst trotzdem einen gesetzlichen Zeugen, der deine Scheidungspapiere unterschreibt", erklärte Draco und nahm einen Schluck Tee, der mittlerweile zum Glück soweit abgekühlt war, dass man ihn trinken konnte, ohne sich dabei die Zunge zu verbrennen. Das Gebräu schmeckte angenehm herb und zugleich irgendwie süß, durch den Honig, den Potter beigemischt hatte.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, okay Malfoy?", gab dieser nach und schenkte Draco ein etwas schief geratenes Lächeln.

„Gut, und jetzt erzähl mir was passiert ist", beharrte dieser mit einem Grinsen, während er die Tasse zurück auf den kleinen Tisch stellte, auf dem noch immer die Falsche Firewhisky stand.

Potter seufzte und ließ einen Moment die Schultern hängen. „Es gibt nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen. Wir waren schon vor dem Krieg ein Paar und nachdem Voldemort endlich fort war, waren wir beide dankbar mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Wir dachten, unsere Liebe sei an den Strapazen gewachsen. Oder, in den Feuern des Krieges geschmiedet worden… wie Ron einmal sagte", Potter rollte kurz mit den Augen, ehe er weitersprach. „Aber wir entschieden uns dennoch zu warten… wollten, dass die Wunden des Krieges heilen und nach fünf Jahren lagen uns Freunde und Familie so sehr in den Ohren, dass wir schlussendlich doch noch heirateten".

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Potter Lippen, während die Erinnerungen sich ihren Weg suchten. Für einen Moment konnte Draco sehen, wie glücklich sein Gegenüber einst gewesen war. Wie stark die Hoffnung gewesen war, nun endlich Glück gefunden zu haben. Ein Gefühl, das Draco selbst noch nicht für sich gefunden hatte, aber sich dennoch danach sehnte.

„Wir waren glücklich damals… wir beide… mit dem was wir hatten. Aber nach einer Weile, begann Ginny von Kindern zu sprechen. Ich habe mir immer eine eigene Familie gewünscht… ich… wir haben es versucht… am Anfang waren wir nicht in Eile, aber als Ginny nach über einem Jahr immer noch nicht schwanger war… sie wurde unruhig und irgendwann begann sie Tränke zu nehmen, die eine Schwangerschaft begünstigen sollte… doch auch dies blieb ohne Erfolg… von da an, gab es nur noch ein Thema… Kinder… Unser ganzes Leben drehte sich um nichts anderes mehr, als das. Am Schlimmsten wurde es, als Hermione zum zweiten Mal schwanger wurde. Schon beim ersten Mal war das der Grund, warum Ginny überhaupt mit den Tränken begann. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie ihr Bruder all das bekam, was sie sich wünschte. Und als Hermione mit Hugo schwanger wurde, war Ginny außer sich. Sie hat Tage lang kaum ein Wort mit mir gesprochen und als Hugo dann vor sechs Monaten geboren wurde, stand Ginny auf einmal mit einer neuen Idee vor mir. Sie hatte von einer Bekannten gehört, dass das St. Mungos eine neue Methode entwickelt hat, um kinderlosen Paaren zu helfen. Irgendwas mit Tränken und Zaubern, die wochenlang angewendet werden mussten. Aber… zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich nicht mehr. Ich wollte kein Kind, das nur ein Resultat aus Magie war. Sie hat versucht mich dazu zu bringen, mich drauf einzulassen… und als ich es immer wieder abgelehnt habe… begann sie sich zu distanzieren. Sie war nur noch selten zu Hause und schlief oft auf dem Sofa… das sie jetzt ausgezogen ist und die Scheidung will… es sollte mich nicht überraschen…".

Als Potter geendet hatte, konnte Draco eine tiefe Traurigkeit in den grünen Augen sehen. Wie lange hatte er diese Dinge mit sicher herumgetragen, ohne mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen? Wie lange hatte er gehofft, alles würde wieder gut werden und wie lange hatte er versucht, den schönen Schein aufrecht zu halten, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass es nicht wieder gut werden würde?

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", murmelte Draco und hob die Teetassen wieder an seine Lippen, als könne er sich dahinter verstecken.

„Das muss es nicht. Es… tat eigentlich gut, darüber zu sprechen. Ich… habe das bisher noch nie gemach… zumindest nicht… so… Ron und Hermione konnte ich schlecht davon erzählen und Neville ist so glücklich mit Susan, dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, ihn mit meinen Problemen zu belasten", erklärte Potter. Seine Stimme klang rau, als würde etwas ihm die Kehle zuschnüren.

„Du sollest dich häufiger fragen, was dir gut tut, statt immer nur auf andre zu achten, weißt du das?", antwortete Draco. Hatte Potter wirklich über Jahre hinweg alle Probleme nur in sich hinein gefressen, weil er geglaubt hatte, mit niemandem darüber sprechen zu können?

Potter schenkte Draco ein kurzes Lächeln, welches dieser so gut er konnte, erwiderte. „Ehrlich Malfoy, ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass es dich braucht, damit ich endlich mit jemandem spreche".

„Ich habe ja gesagt, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, auch wenn ich am Anfang tatsächlich eher an rechtliche Hilfe gedacht habe".

„Danke, dass du hier bist",

„Nichts zu danken. Wie lange hast du jetzt noch vor in der Wohnung zu sitzen?"

„Ich… weiß es nicht. Auf der Arbeit warten eine Menge Leute, die mich mit Fragen löchern werden, sobald ich durch die Tür komme. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin", antwortete Potter und griff statt nach dem Tee zum Firewhisky, welchen Draco ihm im letzten Moment vor der Nase wegschnappte. „Was soll das, Malfoy?"

„Ich glaube, davon hattest du in den letzten Tagen genug. Es wird Zeit dass du dich zusammen reißt. Nach der nächsten Woche gehst du wieder arbeiten, verstanden?", sagte Draco mit der Flasche in der Hand.

„Was bist du Malfoy? Mein Aufpasser? Meine Nanny? Ich bin erwachsen und kann selbst entscheiden, wann ich wieder zur Arbeit gehe!"

„Kannst du das? Deswegen hast du dich auch hier verschanzt und lehnst es ab nach draußen zu gehen. Du läufst vor der Realität davon, deswegen werde ich deinem Gryffindor-Hintern einen Tritt verpassen".

Potter wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ein Klopfen aus Richtung des Kamins ihm das Wort abschnitt. Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich sogleich auf die knisternden Flammen, die sich smaragdgrün verfärbt hatten und einen Besucher ankündigten, der drauf wartete, herein gelassen zu werden. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, als würde sie bei dem jeweils anderen nach der Antwort auf die Frage suchen, die unausgesprochen im Raum stand. Wer versuchte gerade durch den Kamin zu Besuch zu kommen?

Kaum einen Herzschlag später griff Potter zu seinem Zauberstab und ließ den wartenden Besucher herein. Aus den grünen Flammen trat kurz darauf eine wohlbekannte Gestalt, auf deren Anwesenheit Draco herzlich gerne hätte verzichten könnte – Ronald Weasley. Potters bester Freund hatte sich in den zehn Jahren seit Draco ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, kaum verändert. Die roten Haare und das sommersprossige Gesicht, erinnerten ihn nur zu gut an den Schüler, den er vor so vielen Jahren gekannt hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er Weasley auch nach zehn Jahren noch kein Stück mehr, als in der Schule.

„Ron!", Potter war aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und einen Schritt auf seinen Schwager und besten Freund zugegangen.

„Hey mate", sagte dieser und ließ den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, wobei seine Augen an Draco haften blieben. „Was macht der denn hier?".

Potter schien einen Moment irritiert, ehe ihm klar wurde, wen Weasley meinte. „Oh… ähm… er…", setzte er an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Du hast Malfoy hier? Warum zum Teufel sitzt das Frettchen in deinem Wohnzimmer? Hab ich was passt?".

Draco fragte sich, ob er selbst eingreifen sollte, aber er befürchtete, dass jedes Wort von ihm die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen würde, als sie ohnehin schon war. Natürlich war Weasley nicht sonderlich begeistert davon ihn zu sehen und wenn Draco ehrlich war, beruhte diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und dennoch würde er erklären müssen, warum er an einem Sonntagnachmittag mit einer Flasche Firewhisky in der Hand im Wohnzimmer seines Schulrivalen saß.

Potter blinzelte kurz, ehe er die Schultern straffte und mit eine Bestimmtheit, die Draco überraschte, sagte: „Er ist mein Anwalt, deshalb ist er hier". Die Anspannung war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören, aber dennoch schien er Weasley überzeugt zu haben, da dieser nun zwischen den beiden hin und her blickte, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Du hast einen Anwalt?", wollte er mit schriller Stimme wissen.

„Natürlich habe ich einen Anwalt. Ich brauche einen gesetzlichen Zeugen, der die Papiere für mich unterschreibt", erklärte Potter, seine rechte Hand lag auf der Lehne des Sessel und hielt sie umschlossen, als brauche den Halt des Möbelstücks.

„Papiere? Was für Papiere?", fragte Weasley, der noch immer irritiert von Potter zu Draco sah und nicht so recht zu verstehen schien, was vor sich ging.

„Die Scheidungspapiere natürlich", warf Draco ein, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden zu reißen schien. Die Stimmung im Raum war so gespannt, man hätte sie schneiden können.

„Scheidung? Ich… ich dachte ihr kommt wieder zusammen… du und Ginny. Du willst dich wirklich scheiden lassen?".

„Nein, Ron. Ich will mich nicht scheiden lassen, ich will auch, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber ich glaube nicht mehr daran. Es lief schon die ganzen letzten Monate nicht mehr gut und Ginny ist ausgezogen, falls es dir entgangen ist. Sie möchte nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein", erklärte Potter, während sie seine Hand noch fester um die Lehne des Sessels schloss.

„Ja, schon, aber… ich dachte das wäre nur vorübergehend. Ich dachte ihr reißt euch irgendwann schon zusammen und dann… Hör zu Harry, wenn meine Eltern sich bei der ersten Kriese hätten scheiden lassen, dann gäbe es Ginny und mich gar nicht", Weasley trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Ron, das ist nicht die erste Kriese… oder vielleicht ist es die erste aber die hält schon seit Jahren. Ohne Kinder werden Ginny und ich nicht wieder zueinander finden. Wir haben es so lange versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Manchmal muss man einfach einsehen, dass etwas nicht funktioniert".

„Aber ihr habt doch noch gar nicht alles versucht, hat Ginny erzählt. Warum willst du denn nicht mit ihr ins St. Mungos gehen? Vielleicht würde die Therapie anschlagen und ihr könntet doch noch Kinder haben".

Potter seufzte und strich sich mit der freien Hand durch das immer unordentliche schwarze Haar. „Ich will es nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Wir haben so viel versucht und jetzt ist endlich Schluss. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, dass noch ein Versuch fehlschlägt. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, wie vorwurfsvoll sie mich dann wieder ansehen wird und wie traurig sie sein wird, weil sie sich wieder einmal zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht hat und diese zerstört wurden. Ich habe genug davon. Und ohne Kinder will sie mich nicht. Also soll sie sich scheiden lassen und versuchen glücklich zu werden".

„Du hast also aufgegeben? Du willst gar nicht mehr um sie kämpfen", wollte Weasley wissen. Die Situation war ihm eindeutig unangenehm und seine Augen huschten immer wieder zu Draco herüber, der schweigend lauschte.

„Ich habe Jahre lang um sie gekämpft, leider ohne Erfolg. Ist das der Grund, warum du hier bist, Ron? Wolltest du mich dazu bringen, doch noch in die Therapie einzuwilligen?"

Weasleys Gesicht begann ich rot zu färben, während er zu Boden blickte. Irgendetwas war ihm eindeutig unangenehm. „Nun ich… Ginny hat mich geschickt… um Sachen abzuholen…".

Etwas in Potters Haltung schien sich zu ändern, als die Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. Seine Schultern versteiften sich und die Augen, vor einer halben Stunde noch voll belustigtem Funkeln, wurden dumpf. Draco musste den Impuls niederkämpfen aufzustehen und Weasley in den Kamin aus dem er gekommen war, zurück zu befördern.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du suchst die Sachen, die Ginny haben will und verschwindest dann wieder von hier, bevor ich dich persönlich rausschmeiße", erwiderte Potter, die Stimme kalt und distanziert wie selten zuvor. Etwas Trauriges war in seine Augen gekrochen, das Draco entfernt bekannt vorkam. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen. Diese Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit kitzelte in seinem Unterbewusstsein und füllte seinen Kopf mit Erinnerungen an einen feurigen Kelch, der Namen ausspuckte. Genauso hatte Potter ausgesehen, nachdem er zum unfreiwilligen vierten Champion geworden war und nicht mal sein bester Freund ihm geglaubt hatte.

„Ich… ich… bin mal oben… Sachen holen", stammelte Weasley und eilte aus dem Raum.

Potter seufzte und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „Es ist schwer für ihn… er will nicht wahrhaben, dass das mit Ginny und mir nicht klappt… genauso wie ich es lange nicht wahrhaben wollte… und jetzt weiß er nicht, wem er loyal sein soll… sie ist immerhin seine Schwester", erklärte er und Draco fragte sich, wessen Verständnis er damit eigentlich erreichen wollte.

„Er ist ein beschissener bester Freund, zumindest im Moment", antwortete er trocken und stellte die Whiskyfalsche wieder auf den Tisch zurück.

Potter lächelte traurig und erhob sich wieder, um zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Ich weiß, ich sollte die Finger davon lassen, aber… willst du auch ein Glas?".

Draco warf einen Blick auf seinen mittlerweile kalten Tee. „Ja, immer her damit. Ein Glas wird nicht schaden". Er konnte Potter leise lachen hören, als dieser mit den Gläsern zum Tisch zurückkehrte und jedem der beiden einschenkte.

„Ich dachte immer, Ginny und ich würden den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander verbringen. Nach dem Krieg konnte ich Snapes _Immer_ einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen und ich dachte meine Liebe zu Ginny wäre genauso ewig wie die seine für meine Mutter. Ganz schön naiv nicht wahr?", seine Stimme klang beinahe brüchig als er sich setzte und das Glas zu den blassen Lippen hob. Einen Moment beobachtete Draco, wie diese sich um den Rand des Glases schlossen und er fragte sich, wie sie sich wohl anfühlten.

„Malfoy? Hörst du mir noch zu?"

„Natürlich, Potter. Du bist nicht naiv. Du hast dir nur gewünscht, was du selbst nie hattest. Das ist ganz normal denke ich", antwortete Draco und nahm selbst einen Schluck vom wärmenden Getränk.

Ein leises Rumpeln gefolgt von Schritten im Flur zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder zu Weasley zurück, der gerade durch die Tür am und einen kleinen Beutel um die Schulter trug. „Hermiones Tasche", sagte er, als würde das alles erklären und grinste Potter kurz an, nur um sofort festzustellen, das diesem nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

„Hast du alles?", Potters Stimme klang genauso kühl und reserviert wie wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Hör zu, Harry. Ich finde du solltest auf Ginnys Wunsch eingehen. So schwer ist das doch nicht. Ihr könnt wieder zusammen finden, wenn du dir nur einen Ruck gibst".

Draco wartete gar nicht, bis Potter antworten konnte sondern stellte sein Glas geräuschvoll auf den Tisch zurück. „Jetzt hör du mal zu, Weasel. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Deine Anwesenheit ist im Moment nicht erwünscht".

Einen Moment sah der Angesprochene irritiert aus, dann zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Was ist er? Dein Rausschmeißer? Deine Leibwächter? Hast du ihn dir als Schoßhund trainiert? Ist das der Grund, warum es im ganzen Haus nach Essen riecht? Kocht er für dich?".

„Er ist hier, um mir zu helfen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Er ist bereit mich zu unterstützen, weil ich jemanden brauche, der meine Scheidungspapiere für mich mitunterschreibt. Geh jetzt Ron, wir reden in den nächsten Tagen irgendwann, aber jetzt will ich allein sein", Potter war wieder aufgestanden und stand nun beinahe beschützend zwischen seinem besten Freund und Draco.

„Allein mit Malfoy…", knurrte Weasley und griff mit Floopulver, ehe er in die grünen Flammen trat und verschwand.

Potter seufzte und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Sieht aus, als wärst du engagiert, Malfoy. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du darfst meine Scheidungspapiere unterschreiben".

Draco schnaubte leise und schnappte Potter ein weiteres Mal die Flasche weg, als dieser sich ein weiteres Glas gönnen wollte.

„Zu gütig Potter. Ich werde meine beste Feder mitbringen". Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue und warf kurz einen Blick auf die Flasche, welche sich nun außerhalb seiner Reichweite befand.

„Du hast Recht, Malfoy. Es wird Zeit, dass ich aufhöre mich zu verkriechen. Ich werde Montag arbeiten gehen und einfach weiter leben. Ich kann auch ohne sie glücklich werden".

„Gut, dass du es endlich verstehst".

„Sag mal, hast du Freitagabend schon was vor? Ich war ewig nicht mehr aus. Ich glaube es wird mal wieder Zeit dazu".

**Kapitel 5 Ende**


	7. Everybody lies

**Kapitel 6 Everybody lies**

_Should I hate you because you hurt me?_

_Or should I love you because you made me feel special?_

 

„Du bist spät, es ist bereits dunkel draußen“. Die Stimme seiner Mutter empfing Draco als er in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor aus den grünen Flammen trat.

„Ja, ich… hatte noch ein paar Dinge mit meinem Mandaten zu besprechen“, erklärte er und schenkte seine Mutter ein Lächeln. Warum brachte er es einfach nicht über sich, ihr zu sagen, dass es Harry Potter war, mit dem er sich traf? Immerhin war dieser nun wirklich sein Mandant, auch wenn es keinen wirklichen Fall dahinter gab.

„Das scheint ein besonderer Mandant zu sein, wenn mein Sohn seinen kompletten heiligen Sonntag dafür einsetzt“, sagte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen. Draco seufzte und strich sich einige lose blonde Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Ja, es ist ein wichtiger Mandant, der absolute Diskretion benötigt. Deswegen treffen wir uns am Wochenende, statt du den normal Zeiten, um seinen Fall zu besprechen“. Natürlich war das nur teilweise wahr. Potter war ein besonderer Mandant und er benötigte tatsächlich einen diskreten Umgang mit der aktuellen Lage, aber machte sie Sache nicht besser.

Irgendwie musste Draco ihn dazu bekommen, doch noch einen richtigen Fall aus dieser Scheidung zu machen. Natürlich würde es seinem Ruf bereits gut tun, wenn der _Prophet_ ein Bild vom Unterschreiben der Papiere veröffentlichen würde und darauf Draco als Potters gesetzlicher Vertreter zu sehen wäre, aber das konnte einen öffentlichen Prozess in dem es um Besitz und eine Menge Geld ging, nicht ersetzen. Und Draco wollte alles, wirklich alles. Er würde sich diesmal nicht mit einem kleinen Brocken zufrieden geben. Er wollte diesen Fall und er wollte Potter als Sprungbrett und auf gewisse Weise wollte er auch Potter.

„Schon gut, ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen kannst. Wirst du morgen früh zum Frühstück anwesend sein?“, Narcissas Worte rissen Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er nickte seiner Mutter kurz zu. „Ja, ich werde da sein“.

„Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück. Hab einen schönen Abend“.

Draco war seiner Mutter dankbar, dass sie das Verständnis besaß, ihn allein zu lassen, wenn er über etwas nicht sprechen wollte. Er drückte seine Jacken schnell einem Hauselfen in die Hand, ehe er sich auf den Weg in seine privaten Räume machte. Es war bereits nach neun und Draco wusste, dass er morgen Vormittag ein Treffen mit Goyle haben würde, um noch einmal mit ihm die erste Anhörung durchzugehen. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Akten noch einmal einzusehen. Der vergangene Tag drehte sich Moment um Moment durch Dracos Verstand und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Er konnte mit Potter lachen und es war ihm irgendwie gelungen den Lebensmut des Mannes zu wecken, so unwahrscheinlich es auch klang. Noch lange lag er in jener Nacht wach, während sein Geist gefüllt war mit dem Klang warmen Lachens und dem Funkeln grüner Augen.

Wie sollte er nur jemals weitermachen, wenn der Fall abgeschlossen war und Potter wieder ohne in zurechtkam?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Montagmorgen kam schneller als Draco lieb war und ehe er sich versah, saß er bereits mit seiner Mutter am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Narcissa selbst war ebenfalls bereits ausgehfertig gekleidet, in weinrote Seidenroben mit dunkelgrünen Applikationen. Draco selbst hatte seiner Mutter das teure Kleidungsstück vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt und seither trug sie es regelmäßig wenn sie im Ministerium zu tun hatte.

Der Weg der Malfoys zurück zum Einfluss war lang und steinig gewesen, aber Mutter und Sohn war es gemeinsam gelungen den alten Ruf der Familie zumindest soweit wiederherzustellen, dass man sie als gerngesehene Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft ansah.

Direkt nach dem Krieg hatte die Welt ganz anders ausgesehen. Hätte Potter die beiden nicht verteidigt, wären Draco und Narcissa Lucius auf erstem Wege nach Azkaban gefolgt. Doch auch die Haftverschonung, ja sogar der Freispruch vom Vorwurf der freiwilligen Beteiligung am Krieg, hatte nicht gereicht, um Dracos Leben wieder in gewohnte Bahnen zurückkehren zu lassen. Natürlich war er nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen und hatte seine NEWTs nachgeholt, aber trotz exzellenter Noten war es ihm an Anfang nicht gelungen sofort einen Mentor zu finden, der ihn in den Wegen des magischen Rechts unterweisen würde. Ein alter Freund seines Vaters hatte sich schließlich halbherzig dazu bereiterklärt, Draco auszubilden. Von da an jedoch war es tatsächlich bergauf gegangen. Er hatte gute Leistungen gebracht und kurz nachdem er seine Lehrzeit beendete hatte, sprach sich bereits herum, dass Draco Malfoy ein außerordentlicher Anwalt war. Er hatte es seinen eigenen guten Leistungen zu verdanken, dass er heute unabhängig vom Vermögen der Familie, das auch erst seit 5 Jahren wieder freigegeben war, ein eigenständiges Leben würde führen können.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Narcissa mit einem Löffel voll frischer Erdbeeren in der Hand. Ihre blauen Augen musterten Draco leicht besorgt, doch ihr aristokratisches Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung.

„Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie oft du diese Roben trägst, wenn du ins Ministerium gehst“, antwortete Draco, während er sich Quark in eine kleine Schale häufte. Er selbst hatte sich für ein weißes Hemd, eine ärmellose Anzugweste und schwarze Hosen entschieden.

„Naja, es war ein Geschenk von dir, nicht wahr? Und ich weiß sehr genau, wie hart du gearbeitet hast, um mich hiermit überraschen zu können“, erwiderte Narcissa, das erste warme Lächeln des Tages auf den Lippen.

Draco griff zur Marmelade und nickte seine Mutter kurz zu. „Du hast ja schon den ganzen Sommer über immer wieder sehnsüchtig den roten Stoff bei Madam Malkins betrachtet, wie konnte ich da nicht versuchen dir die Robe schneidern zu lassen“.

„Du hättest es nicht tun sollen. Der Stoff hat ein Vermögen gekostet“, antwortete sie und schob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. Ihr Haar hatte einen goldeneren Ton als das ihres Sohnes, der optisch dem Vater so ähnlich war, während sein Herz eher dem der Mutter glich.

„Das hätte dich früher nicht interessiert“, sagte Draco, ein Toast mit Quark und Himbeermarmelade bestreichend.

„Nun, die Zeiten haben sich für uns alle geändert, nicht wahr? Sag mir, wie geht es Mr. Potter?“, sagte sie, als rede sie über das Wetter.

Draco kostete es einige Mühe nicht vor Schreck sein eben erst bestrichenes Brot wieder fallen zu lassen. Einen Moment suchten seine Augen die seiner Mutter und er konnte eine gewisse Belustigung in ihnen erkennen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wüsste nicht, wer dein wichtiger Mandant ist? Seine Scheidung ist in allen Zeitungen und auf einmal arbeitest du am Wochenende. Das ist schon ein ziemlich großer Zufall, findest du nicht? Also, wie geht es ihm?“, setzte sie nach, diesmal spiegelte sich die Belustigung auch auf ihren Zügen wieder.

„Es geht ihm… besser. Besser zumindest als noch vor ein paar Tagen“, erklärte Draco vorsichtig. Irgendwie war ihm gerade der Appetit vergangen.

„Willst du dich erkenntlich zeigen, für das, was er vor Zehn Jahren getan hat?“, fragte Narcissa, die Erdbeeren auf dem Teller vor ihr waren vergessen.

**Flashback**

Es war vorbei… wirklich vorbei… Der Dunkle Lord war nicht mehr. Potter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Lord Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten und Draco war ihm dankbar dafür. Vermutlich war er nie für irgendetwas dankbarer gewesen, außer vielleicht vor Crabbes Fiendfire gerettet worden zu sein.

Der Morgen graut und es war der erste Morgen, an dem Voldemort nicht mehr existierte. Er erste Morgen seit jener Nacht im Ministerium vor zwei Jahren, an dem Draco wirklich die Sonne aufgehen sehen konnte. Würde jetzt endlich alles gut werden? Nachdem er zwei Jahre lang für das Versagen seines Vaters bezahlt hatte, war er zum ersten Mal endlich frei von der Last dafür büßen zu müssen.

Schaudernd zog er die Decke fester um seine Schultern, die ihm Professor Sprout vor einiger Zeit gereicht hatte. Er saß auf einer der Bänke in der großen Halle, seine Mutter neben ihm, ebenfalls in Decken gehüllt. Die feinen blonden Haare hatten sich aus ihrer sonst so perfekten Frisur gelöst und hingen ihr offen im Gesicht, wodurch sie jünger und verletzlicher aussah, als Draco sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.

Wo sein Vater war wusste Draco nicht. Er hatte Lucius nicht mehr gesehen seit Potter ‚von den Toten zurückgekehrt‘ war. Seitdem hatte er sich einzig und allein an seine Mutter gehalten, während Lucius irgendwo in den kämpfenden Mengen verschwunden war.

„Hier, das solltest du trinken“, sagte eine warme Stimme während ihm eine Tasse mit einem dampfenden Gebräu in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Als Draco aufsah blickte er in die müden Augen von Hermione Granger. Das lange lockige Haar war wild zerzaust und ihre Kleidung wies an einigen Stellen Risse und Brandspuren auf. Auf ihren Wangen konnte Draco noch die Wege erkennen, welche die Tränen auf ihrem Weg zum Boden genommen hatten.

„Danke…“, flüsterte er und hob die Tasse zu den Lippen. Der Inhalt schmeckte herb aber nicht schlecht und die Wärme schien sich irgendwo in seinem Magen zu sammeln und das Zittern zu vertreiben. Er wollte die Tasse gerade an seine Mutter weiterreichen, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufschwang und eine ganze Einheit Auroren den Raum betrat.

Angst schnürte Draco die Kehle zu, als einen Blick mit seiner Mutter tauschte. Auroren… es hatte also begonnen. Man würde alle verbleibenden Death Eater zusammen treiben und wegsperren. Sich des Mals auf seinem Arm mit einem Mal überdeutlich bewusst, versuchte Draco gelassen zu wirken, als fünf Auroren zugleich auf ihn und seine Mutter zukamen.

Granger stand noch immer neben ihm und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abneigung.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Mein Name ist Liam Galloway, Head of the Auror Office. Meine Aufgabe ist es, Sie und ihre Mutter ins Ministerium zu begleiten, wo man eine erste Einschätzung Ihres Falls vornehmen wird. Anschließend werden Sie beide nach Azkaban gebracht, von wo aus sie den Beginn ihres Prozesses abwarten werden“, erklärte der Mann, der die fünf anführte. Er war hochgewachsen und breitschultrig. Die dunklen Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und die dunklen Augen musterten Draco eingehend.

Aus den Augenwinken konnte er sehen, wie Ganger eiligen Schrittes die Halle verließ und einen Moment fragte er sich, ob sie wirklich nicht mitansehen konnte, wie zwei Unterstützer Voldemorts vom Ministerium in Gewahrsam genommen wurden.

Neben ihm erhob sich Narcissa und straffte sie Schultern. Ihre Haltung sprach von Stolz und Unnachgiebigkeit während die blauen Augen die fünf Auroren kühl musterten. „Auror Galloway, bei allem Respekt, mein Sohn ist noch Schüler und ich trage nicht mal ein dunkles Mal. Sie können unmöglich davon ausgehen, dass es wirklich nötig sein wird, uns in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Wir hätten schon vor Stunden das Land verlassen können, aber wir sind noch immer hier. Denken Sie wirklich, wir würden uns der Hand des Gesetzes entziehen wollen?“. Ihre Stimme klang fest und kühl, so wie es von klein auf gelernt hatte und Draco kam nicht umhin seine Mutter für ihre Stärke zu bewundern.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das in der Lage sind das einzuschätzen, Mrs. Malfoy. Außerdem wurden wir dazu angehalten _alle_ Gefolgsleute von _ihm_ unverzüglich ins Ministerium zu bringen. Ohne Ausnahme. Ihr Mann befindet sich ohnehin bereits dort und wartet auf ihr Eintreffen“, antwortete Galloway ebenso kühl. Draco glaubte die Luft um ihn herum würde sekündlich kälter und er zog noch fester an der Decke um seine Schulter, als könne sie ihn von den Schrecken bewahren, die nun auf ihn zukommen würden.

Azkaban… es war immer klar gewesen, dass er genau dort verrotten würde, wenn Voldemort fallen sollte und nun war es wirklich soweit. Bisher hatte er den Gedanken von sich geschoben, hatte gehofft sein Name würde wieder einmal dafür sorgen, dass er glimpflich aus einer Sache heraus kam, aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal musste er den Preis für seine Sünden zahlen.

„Auror Galloway-“, setzte Narcissa erneut an, wurde aber von dem Mann sogleich unterbrochen.

„Keine weitere Diskussion, Mrs. Malfoy. Sie werden uns jetzt begleiten, freiwillig oder unter Zwang“, sagte er und griff nach ihrem Oberarm.

„Lassen Sie sie sofort los!“, rief eine andere Stimme und als Draco sich umwandte erblickte er niemand anderen als Harry Potter, der gefolgt von Granger auf die Auroren zukam.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte Galloway, ohne Narcissas Arm loszulassen. Seine dunklen Augen glitten über die schmale Gestalt des Jungen, der sie gerade alle gerettet hatte.

„Sie können Mrs. Malfoy loslassen und aufhören sie und ihren Sohn zu belästigen. Ohne die Hilfe der beiden, würde ich heute nicht hier stehen und hätte gewiss ihren Hintern nicht vor Voldemort beschützen können“, erklärte Potter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner abgetragenen Jeans. Er sah alles andere als heldenhaft aus. Eher wie müder Junge, der viel zu lange nicht geschlafen hatte und von Schatten gejagt wurde, denen er nicht mal Traum entkam.

„Aber Mr. Potter, diese beiden sind erwiesene Unterstützer von… _ihm_ “, erwiderte Galloway.

„Sind sie nicht. Mr. Malfoy hat mir das Leben gerettet, als seine Tante mich an Voldemort ausliefern wollte vor einigen Wochen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich schon eine ganze Weile tot und Mrs. Malfoy hat erst heute Nacht ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um das meine zu schützen, indem sie Voldemort belog. Ohne ihr Opfer hätte er mich einfach getötet und würden jetzt alle nicht hier stehen. Sie sehen also, es gibt keinen Grund die beiden wie Verbrecher zu behandeln, denn das sind sie nicht“, als Potter geendet hatte ließ Galloway endlich von Narcissa ab, sah aber noch immer skeptisch aus.

„Aber Kingsley-“, begann er, doch Potter fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Kingsley und ich haben Seite an Seite gekämpft in diesem Krieg, Mr. Galloway. Ich bin sicher, er wird meinem Urteil vertrauen, aber wenn sie so sehr darauf bestehen, kann ich gerne mit ihm darüber sprechen, dass sie dem Urteil ihres ‚Retters‘ nicht glauben wollten und mein Wort als unehrenhaft ansehen“

Etwas in Galloways Gesicht änderte sich und er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nun, wenn das so ist, Mr. Potter, dann gibt es sicherlich keinen Grund die beiden Herrschaften noch länger zu belästigen. Ich entschuldige mich für das Missverständnis. Einen schönen Tag noch“. Er gab seinen vier Kollegen einen kurzen Wink und sie verließen die Halle auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

„Lass es mich wissen, falls die Herrschaften zurückkommen, Malfoy“, sagte Potter. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich unendlich müde und Stärke, die er eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, verschwand langsam aus seiner Haltung.

„Das werde ich… Danke Potter…“

**Flashback Ende**

„Vielleicht Mutter… Vielleicht“, antwortete Draco ruhig. Die Erinnerung an jenen Tag versuchte er beiseite zu schieben. Damals hatte Potter ihn gerettet, vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit ihm dafür angemessen zu denken.

„Vielleicht? Wir verdanken ihm unsere Freiheit. Welchen besseren Grund sollte es geben, ihm zu helfen als diesen?“, wollte Narcissa wissen. Ihre Stimme hatte einen dezent scharfen Ton angenommen.

„Braucht man für alles ein Motiv oder einen Grund, Mutter?“, gab Draco zurück. Natürlich hatte eigensinnige und egoistische Gründe dafür Potter helfen zu wollen, anstatt nobel und gut zu sein. Er war eben kein Gryffindor-Held sondern noch immer ein Mann, der vor allem anderen auf seinen Vorteil bedacht war und er verachtete sich selbst dafür.

„Nein Draco, braucht man nicht. Aber ich kenne dich. Du tust nichts ohne Grund“, sagte Nacissa, ihre blauen Augen schienen direkt in ihn hinein zu blicken.

„Vielleicht geht es mir ja har nicht um Potter. Vielleicht mache ich das nur für mich selbst, weil mein Name dann in der Zeitung erscheint und mir die Mandanten die Tür einrennen werden, um von mir vertreten zu werden“, entgegnete Draco trotzig.

Er sah, wie eine Augenbraue seine Mutter unter den blonden Haaren verschwand und sie den Kopf leicht schief legte. „Ist das die Lüge, die du dir selbst erzählst?“.

„Bitte?“

„Du lügst dich selbst an. Wenn es dir um nichts anderes als Reputation ginge würdest du dich ganz normal mit Mr. Potter in deinem Büro treffen, wie bei jedem anderen Mandanten auch. Aber stattdessen suchst du ihn zu Hause auf und verzichtest auf dein Wochenende“, erklärte Narciassa, die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet.

„Harry Potter ist ja auch nicht wie jeder andere Mandant“, antwortete Draco. Er konnte spüren, wie die Wut langsam in hoch zu kochen begann. Es war selten, dass er mit seiner Mutter stritt, aber ab und an schaffte sie es mit ihrer direkten Art ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen.

„Da hast du Recht. Er ist viel mehr als das, nicht wahr? Er war alles was du jemals wolltest. Er ist der Grund warum du hier sitzt, erfolgreich und unverheiratet und jetzt bietet sich dir die Gelegenheit alles nachzuholen, das du schon verloren geglaubt hattest, nachdem er deiner Freundschaft ablehnte“.

Draco schluckte. Sie hatte Recht, natürlich hatte sie das. Genau wie Blaise. Sie beide hatten ihn von Anfang an durchschaut und doch hatte er es vorgezogen, sich selbst zu belügen, statt der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Genervt ließ er den Rest seines Toasts auf den Teller fallen und schob eben diesen von sich.

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen, ich gehe arbeiten“, sagte er und erhob sich vom Tisch. Natürlich verhielt er sich ungehobelt, aber er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, wie seine Mutter immer wieder den wunden Punkt in seinem Inneren traf und ihn an Gefühle erinnerte, die er zu verdrängen suchte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er an dem vertrauten Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und suchte die Akten zusammen, die er für seinen Termin mit Gregory Goyle um 9 Uhr brauchte. Große Lust hatte er nicht auf den Termin, aber er wusste, dass er seinem Schulfreund würde erklären müssen, wie ihre Strategie für die Anhörung aussah, ansonsten musste er fürchten, dass Gregory die Sachen in den Sand setzen würde, noch bevor sie im Gerichtssaal waren.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Mafalda streckte den Kopf in den Raum. „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle ist jetzt hier für Ihren Termin“, sagte sie und ließ zwei Tassen mit dampfendem, heißem Kaffee zu seinem Tisch schweben.

„Danke, Mafalda. Schicken Sie ihn herein“, sagte Draco und erhob sich, um seinen Gast zu begrüßen. Einen Moment später trat Gregory Goyle durch die Tür. Er war noch immer groß wie ein Schrank und hatte breite Schultern. Das Haar war dunkelbraun und kurz gehalten. Um die Augen hatten sich die ersten kleinen Krähenfüße gebildet. Der Händedruck seines früheren Schulfreundes war noch immer kräftig und dem bulligen Eindruck von früher war der Mann nie ganz entwachsen. „Gregory, gut dich zu sehen. Setz dich“, sagte Draco mit einer ausladenden Geste.

„Danke Draco. Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns schon früher sehen, aber im Moment kommt ständig was dazwischen“, sagte Gregory, als er sich setzte. Draco selbst nahm seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder ein. „Schon gut, wir haben eh noch keinen Termin für eine Anhörung. Ich habe ihn zwar schon vor Wochen beantragt, aber die Wege des Ministeriums sind unergründlich, genauso wie seine Raumvergabetermine“.

Gregory lachte kurz ehe, er nach der Kaffeetasse griff, die noch immer dampfend vor ihm stand.

„Dennoch müssen wir uns zumindest kurz über ein paar Grundlegende Dinge unterhalten, damit diese ganze Scheidungssache wie gewünscht über die Bühne geht“, fügte Draco hinzu ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber abzuwenden.

„Warum hast du mir nicht einfach eine Eule geschickt?“, wollte Gregory wissen.

„Eulen werden abgefangen. Ich will deiner Frau und ihrem Anwalt keine Gelegenheit geben, zu wissen, wie wir vorgehen werden“, erklärte Draco.

„Ich verstehe. Wie sieht der Plan aus?“.

Draco faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Hör zu, Greg. Keine Geheimnisse. Ich weiß, dass du deiner Frau nicht treu warst. Aber so wie es scheint, weiß sie das noch nicht und wenn du willst, dass es so bleibt, solltest du deine kleine Gespielin in der nächsten Zeit nicht besuchen“.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich hergebeten hast? Um mir zu sagen, dass ich wie ein braver Ehemann zu Hause sitzen soll?“, Gregory klang gereizt und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück.

„Ich bitte dich lediglich darum, nichts… Unüberlegtes… zu tun, das dich hinterher Haus und Hof kosten kann“, erwiderte Draco gelassen.

„Unüberlegtes?“

„Ja, Unüberlegtes. Du willst diesen Prozess doch gewinnen oder nicht? Du willst doch, dass sie die Schuld bekommt, am Scheitern eurer Ehe, oder nicht? Wenn sie herausfindet, dass du ihr untreu warst, wird sie den Spieß umdrehen und wenn du Pech hast, verlierst du einen großen Teil deines Besitzes“.

„Ganz wie du willst. Hast du mir noch mehr zu sagen, oder kann ich wieder gehen? Ich habe noch andere Termine“, Gregory klang als hätte man ihm ein Schokotörtchen weggenommen und eigentlich hätte Draco noch einige andere Dinge zu besprechen gehabt, doch er wollte den ohnehin kurzen Geduldsfaden des Mannes nicht übermäßig strapazieren.

„Das wäre alles für heute. Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn ich noch etwas mit dir besprechen muss oder wenn wir endlich einen Termin für die Anhörung haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir mehr als einen Tag für die Verhandlung benötigen werden“.

Gregory erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er wirkte alles andere als glücklich, aber früher oder später würde er schon merken, dass Draco ihm einen Gefallen getan hatte.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Draco“, sagte er und verließ das Büro.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen harten Morgen hinter dir“, sagte Blaise, als er sich an den reservierten Restauranttisch setzte. Es kam häufig vor, dass die beiden ihre Mittagspause miteinander verbrachten und essen gingen.

„Greg Goyle ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich ihm ein Zölibat auferlegt habe für die Wochen bis zur Anhörung“, antwortete Draco, während ihm eine junge Bedienung die Menükarte reichte.

„Ich frage mich ohnehin, wie es Greg geschafft hat, gleich zwei Frauen für sich zu begeistern“, sagte Blaise belustigt ohne die Augen von der Menükarte zu heben.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versteh das auch nicht, glaub mir. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum seine Frau genug von ihm hat“. Er schloss die Menükarte wieder als die junge Bedienung zurückkam und ihre Bestellung aufnahm. Draco liebte asiatisches Essen und bestellte die Knoblauchente mit Sojasprossen, während Blaise sich für Meeresfrüchte entschied.

„Also“, setzte Blaise an, als die Bedienung gegangen war, „wie ist es um dein Projekt-Potter bestellt?“

Draco rollte mit den Augen, ehe er sich frischen Ingwertee aus einem Kännchen in seine Tasse goss. „Was habt ihr bloß alle mit Potter?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort seitens Blaise. „Ich bin sein Anwalt und werde seine Papiere unterschreiben, wenn es soweit ist, mehr nicht. Es gibt keinen Scheidungsstreit zwischen ihn und seine noch-Frau“.

„So, so. Bei den perfekten Gryffindors einigen sich also alle ganz freundschaftlich. Entschuldige, aber das klingt ziemlich heuchlerisch, wenn du mich fragst. Die beiden waren zehn Jahre zusammen und Potter nimmt diese Trennung jetzt einfach so hin, ohne wütend zu sein?“, wollte Blaise wissen, die Hände um sein Glas mit Soda geschlossen.

„Er ist tatsächlich nicht wütend. Nur verletzt“, entgegnete Draco.

„Schmerz kann schnell in Wut umschlagen, weißt du. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich versuchen dieses Feuer zu nähren. Vielleicht wird doch noch ein richtiger Fall draus. Also einer, bei dem du mehr zu tun hast, als nur ein Stück Pergament zu unterschreiben“.

„Lass es gut sein Blaise. Wenn die beiden sich freundschaftlich einigen wollen, sollen sie es tun. Ich werde Potter da nicht reinreden“.

Der Angesprochene hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen, wartete aber mit seiner Antwort ab, da just in diesem Moment die Kellnerin mit ihren Tellern zum Tisch zurückkam. Der Geruch von Knoblauch und Ingwer stieg Draco in die Nase und griff nach seinen Essstäbchen, um den ersten Bissen zu probieren.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du plötzlich ein Gewissen bekommen? Ehrlich, dafür ist es etwas zu spät, wenn du mich fragst“.

„Gut, dass dich keiner gefragt hat“.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Draco, bei keinem anderen Mandanten hättest du Gewissensbisse deinen Vorteil aus seiner Misere zu ziehen, aber bei Potter hast du auf einmal Skrupel? Warum? Weil er Potter ist? Oder weil du auf ihn stehst und es nicht zugeben willst?“

Draco ließ seine Stäbchen sinken und dachte für einen Moment darüber nach einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber was würde ihm das bringen? Konnte er ewig davon laufen, vor den Dingen, die er nicht hören wollte? Vielleicht hatte Blaise Recht und er musste sein Gewissen über Bord werfen, aber immer wenn darüber nachdachte Potters Situation doch noch für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, musste er an die Traurigkeit denken, mit der dieser von seiner gescheiterten Ehe erzählt hatte und es schnürte Draco förmlich die Kehle zu.

_Du wirst langsam weich. Potter färbt mit seiner Schwäche auf dich ab_ , spottete seine innere Stimme, deren Tonfall schmerzlich an Lucius erinnerte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Blaise. Irgendetwas hält mich davon ab, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ohne Potter würde ich in Azkaban verrotten, für dieses verfluchte Mal auf meinem Arm. Wenn er damals nicht eingeschritten wäre, würde ich heute genau wie mein Vater darauf warten, endlich wieder frei zu kommen nach Zehn Jahren Haft. Ich sollte dankbar sein und Potters Wünsche bezüglich dieser Sache akzeptieren“, erklärte Draco schlussendlich, bevor er seine Essstäbchen wieder aufnahm und weiter aß.

„Ich verstehe. Du willst nicht mehr in seiner Schuld stehen. Er hat dich vor Azkaban bewahrt und als Gegenleistung wirst du darauf verzichten, seine Situation auszunutzen“, fasste Blaise zusammen, ehe er sich einen Scampi in den Mund schob.

„So kann man es sagen, ja. Ich werde ihm helfen, solange er meine Hilfe braucht und vielleicht habe ich ja das Glück, dass du mir beim Unterzeichnen der Papiere einen Reporter vom _Prophet_ vorbei schickst, sodass doch noch ein Foto von mir als Potters Anwalt in der Zeitung landet“.

„Potter, immer wieder Potter. Es ist faszinierend wie es immer wieder auf ihn hinauszulaufen scheint. Zehn Jahre lebst du dein Leben und kaum taucht er auf steht alles Kopf. Was machst du, wenn dieser Fall abschlossen ist? Kannst du dann einfach wieder so weiterleben, als wäre nichts passiert?“.

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch das blonde Haar. „Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn das alles vorbei ist und ich will im Moment auch eigentlich nicht drüber nachdenken“.

„Ganz wie du willst. Also, Potter hat dir doch sicher das eine oder andere erzählt, warum lassen er und Weaselette sich scheiden?“, Blaise grinste leicht in sein Glas hinein, während er sprach, die dunklen Augen funkelten einen Moment belustigt.

„Er ist mein Mandant, Blaise. Du weißt, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen darf. Und selbst wenn ich dürfte, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Du _bist_ praktisch der _Prophet_. Was ich dir heute erzähle kann morgen ganz England lesen“, entgegnete Draco und legte die Stäbchen neben seinen nun leeren Teller.

Blaise verzog das Gesicht und schüttelt kurz den Kopf. „Merlins Bart, du bist so korrekt, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Ich glaube du brauchst mal wieder Entspannung. Ich hole dich Freitagabend ab und wir gehen in diese neue Bar, die oberhalb von Gringotts auf gemacht hat“.

„Ich fürchte ich habe Freitagabend bereits etwas vor, tut mir leid Blaise“.

Dunkle Brauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. „Was? Abendessen mit deiner Mutter? Dann komme ich eben danach“.

„Nein, ich bin schon verabredet, okay?“, Draco rollte mit den Augen. Blaise würde nicht begeistert sein, aber er konnte sich selbst einfach nicht dazu bringen, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.

„Mit wem?“

„Potter hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm weggehen würde und ich habe zugestimmt. Er braucht Gesellschaft und seine beiden Freunde machen da gerade einen miesen Job“. Draco wusste nicht, wie er den Ausdruck auf Blaise attraktivem Gesicht deuten sollte. Es spiegelte eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und Belustigung zugleich wider.

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich der jungen Liebe natürlich nicht im Wege stehen“, antwortete er mit etwas rauer Stimme.

Draco verbiss sich eine Antwort.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco warf einen Blick auf die magische Uhr an der Wand auf der anderen Seite seines Büros. Es war kurz nach vier und der Tag wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Er war gerade dabei sämtliche Post mit Anfragen auf ein Mandat durchzugehen und die einzelnen potentiellen Fälle zu bewerten. Es war eine lästige Arbeit und er hatte Mafalda gesagt, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, sie um halb fünf aber gerne Feierabend machen konnte.

Er war gerade dabei, sich in einen Erbschaftsstreit um einen alten Profirennbesen einzulesen, dessen Besitzer früher in der Nationalmannschaft Quidditch gespielt hatte und kürzlich verstorben war, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein genervtes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, aber er schenkte seiner Sekretärin ein Lächeln, als diese den Kopf in den Raum streckte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß Sie wollen nicht gestört werden, aber Mr. Potter ist hier und er besteht darauf, Sie zu sehen“, erklärte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Draco glaubte sein Herz würde einen Moment lang aussetzen, als die Worte zu ihm durchsickerten. Potter war in seinem Büro und wollte mit ihm sprechen! Er räusperte sich kurz und straffte die Schultern ehe er Mafalda zunickte: „Kein Problem, meine Liebe. Schicken Sie ihn herein. Und wären Sie so gut, uns einen Tee zu machen? Danach können Sie gerne nach Hause gehen“.

„Aber natürlich, Mr. Malfoy“, antwortete Mafalda und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Einen Moment später betrat Harry Potter das Büro. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu lesen, aber seine Schultern bebten.

„Sie hat mich angelogen. Sie hat mich angelogen und mir _das hier_ geschickt“, sagte er ohne Umschweife und ohne sich zu setzen. Stattdessen warf er Draco einen Bogen Pergament zu und wartete, bis dieser nach dem Papier griff. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen begann er zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_im Namen Ihrer Frau, Mrs. Ginevra Potter-Weasley möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir einen Antrag auf Feststellung der Schuld am Scheitern der seit Fünf Jahren bestehenden Ehe zwischen den Parteien Potter und Potter-Weasley gestellt haben. Sollte Ihnen die Schuld für das Scheitern zufallen, so werden wir entsprechend Ihrem Besitz und Einkommen eine Scheidungsentschädigung verlangen, über deren Höhe Sie zu entsprechendem Zeitpunkt noch informieren werden._

_Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, ob Sie die Scheidungsschuld ohne Feststellungsverfahren auf sich nehmen wollen, oder ob wir beim Ministerium einen Termingesuch einreichen müssen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Virgil Thurgood_

Nachdem er geendet hatte, ließ er das Blatt sinken und blickte zu Potter, der immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und mit beiden Händen die Lehne des Besucherstuhls umklammert hielt.

„Setz dich“, sagte Draco und deutete auf den Stuhl. Potter hob eine Augenbraue, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. „Kein ‚Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt‘?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Bitte?“

„Naja, ich hatte erwartet, dass du mir meine Naivität vorhalten würdest“.

Draco schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, Salz in deine Wunden zu streuen. Immerhin habe ich versprochen, dir zu helfen“.

„Warum tut sie das? Warum tut sie mir das an?“, wollte Potter wissen und zum ersten Mal war seiner Stimme wirklich anzuhören, wie sehr ihn diese Scheidung schmerzte. Aber seine Frage war berechtigt. Warum taten zwei Menschen, die einander zumindest einst geliebt hatten, ihren Partnern so etwas an? Bisher hatte Draco dieses Handeln nie hinterfragt, sondern es immer nur dazu genutzt, sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Potter. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was sie dazu bewegt. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich versuchen werde, das hier zu verhindern. Ich kann versuchen, die Sache für dich nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, als sie eh schon ist. Ich kann dich… beschützen, wenn du mich lässt“.

Potter schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete durch. „Es geht mir nicht um das Geld oder die Häuser… Ich… ich will nur nicht… ich weiß es nicht... bisher dachte ich, unsere Ehe habe eben einfach nicht funktioniert. Ich dachte wir hätten beiden unseren Anteil daran gehabt… Aber jetzt gibt sie mir die Schuld! Warum? Weil ich keine weitere Therapie wollte, die zum Scheitern verurteilt war? Sie wollte doch schließlich auch keine Adoption! Sie-“

„Was? Sie wollte was nicht?“, unterbrach Draco den Redeschwall.

„Sie… sie wollte keine Adoption… ich dachte… naja wenn wir keine eigenen Kinder haben können, wäre es doch schön ein Kind zu adoptieren… aber sie wollte nicht. Sie sagte, sie wolle richtig schwanger sein, mit allem was dazu gehört“, führte Potter aus. Er hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und seine Stimme klang brüchig und erstickt.

Draco lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn über den Tisch und blickte in schmerzerfüllte grüne Augen. „Ich sag dir was, wir bekommen das hin. Ich werde dich da raushauen. Versprochen“, sagte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Danke… Draco“, sagte Potter leise.

„Dank mir, wenn wir gewonnen haben… Harry“.

Diesen Fall konnte er nicht verlieren, da war er sicher und ob er sich selbst dabei verlieren würde war im Moment nicht wichtig.

**Kapitel 6 Ende**


End file.
